Tsuki no Fukushu
by EternalNightmare88
Summary: When I awoke from my eternal slumber, the first emotion that consumed my entire being was vengeance. To devour my enemy whole without any sense of remorse or regret. To watch them burn alive as my hatred fueled my darkest of desires. Yes, to watch you take your very last wretched breath... I'd abandon everything before my spite suffocated me. I don't own anything but the story/oc!
1. 1: How it All Began

Hey guys, I'm back again with a new story and this time it's VK! I'm so excited to write something for a series that I've read so many years ago. Hope you guys enjoy this!

* * *

 _As my world faded into a obsidian void_

 _There was only one emotion that I could clearly recall_

 _One that made me feel as though I was a marionette_

 _This feeling was not my own_

 _This sense of wanting revenge…_

 **...Tsuki no Fukushu...**

* * *

 _ **Thump, Thump!**_

 _I was standing in a dark space, nothing surrounding me but empty white walls, and a eerie ray of white being my only source of light._

 _How on Earth did I get here?_

 _I could help but let out a sigh, halting my movements when I saw that I was getting void seems almost endless, and no matter how far I walked, there was no sign of escaping. Fear tried to claw at the back of my mind but I quickly shut it out, I didn't have time to be afraid..._

 _Why was I subjected to a mental prison such as this?_

 _My own thoughts resounded throughout the space, and the reverberation made me put my hands up to my ears. My hands curling into my thick vermillion hair as I squeezed with all of my might to push out the haunting echo._

 _It's simple, to stop the echo just stop thinking. Is what I would normally think of as a solution. But my thoughts were my only source of solace. It was as though my consciousness wanted me to be sentenced to my own personal hell. With no one around, just me and my thoughts until I leave this place._

 _I don't get it, I just don't get it…_

 _I can't even remember how I managed to get here, the last thing that I can remember before my world faded around me was the piercing sensation of pain in my neck and a smooth coldness pressing against my face. But I can't seem to recall anything else..._

 _Someone… anyone, help me understand…_

 _I knew that calling out for help wouldn't be useful, so I just kept my inner pleas to myself, and continued to walk along the black and white tiles that danced across the floor. If it wasn't for the scuff and burn marks that littered the tiles, I almost would have deemed them beautiful because of their design._

 _But that doesn't help me find a way to get out of here, I don't want to stay here any longer. I have people that I would like to return to…_

 _ **Thump, Thump!**_

 _Who are they, who_ _ **are**_ _they?_

 _I didn't entirely know the answer myself but I practically_ _ **knew**_ _that someone would miss my presence. I could see their distorted figures, but I couldn't seem to recall who they were, and it made a sense of self-frustration bubble up inside of me. The last thing I wanted to happen was to make someone sad, being a burden to others was something that I knew that I ultimately abhorred._

" _..." A voice suddenly reached my ears, so faint that I almost didn't catch it. It made me startled, but I knew that I would have to go towards it. Maybe it was the solution for me to be able to get out of here._

" _Um, hello?" I questioned, looking around, and squinting my eyes to be able to see past the darkness. I honestly didn't know what to expect when I came across that voice, but I doubt that it would become my downfall._

 _The voice seemed to get louder the closer I got towards it, and I realized that they were silently weeping. Their soft gasps for air that they released as they tried to contain their sobbing. It really made my heart lurch, I couldn't help but feel sympathy for that person._

 _I began to pick up my pace, walking in a steadfast past to reach that voice as soon as possible. I knew that if I were to interact with it, I'd be able to obtain answers to my questions._

 _ **Thump, Thump, Thump!**_

 _But as I was walking, I couldn't help but notice that the scenery around me was changing. I couldn't help but let out a small gasp of surprise when light immediately flooded my surroundings, swallowing the ominous darkness whole._

 _Even though it was artificial lights hanging from the ceiling that currently surrounded me, I couldn't help but take in the sights of the items around me._

 _The floors were pristine clean and were practically glimmering as the wood almost showed your reflection. The walls were painted a soft cream color and there was matching decorum around the area. It almost looks like a house of some sort, and a really nice one at that._

 _Taking a deep breath, I lowered my own breathing to be able to tell where the voice came from, and the weeping seemed to be louder from upstairs._

 _I looked around, finding that the stairs was to the side of the living room at the end of the hallway. Taking in another deep breath, I start to walk down the wooden hallway. My bare feet were softly padding across the floor, and I couldn't help but stop when I spotted a odd family portrait._

 _There were holes where the daughter and the father were, but the mother and younger son were smiling happily._

 _If it weren't for those holes in the portrait, I'd say that they were quite happy together._

 _They were a_ _ **family**_ _, and the thought warmed my heart somehow._

 _ **Thump, Thump!**_

 _I finally reached the base of the stairs and I couldn't help but shudder in anticipation at what was upstairs. Those quiet cries almost sounded familiar and my sense of empathy deepened at hearing them._

 _I took a couple of steps up the stairs, making sure they didn't creak under my weight and I felt relief wash over me once I reached another hallway. There appeared to be four rooms, and a part of me wanted to investigate, but I needed answers so I promptly ignored my curiosity._

 _I could wonder why my mind conjured up something like this later…_

 _Taking a couple of tentative steps towards a door, I leaned in to listen, and the crying seemed to get worse. Even when I politely knocked on the door._

 _When I pushed open the door, the tension in the room was very heavy. I felt almost as though it was knocking the breath out of my lungs._

 _Upon entering the room, the sobbing ceased, and the person was laying in a bed. They were trembling so badly that it made me carry myself over to the side of the bed._

 _Harsh sunlight trickled into the room, revealing all of the dust surrounding the almost bare room._

" _Hello, are you alright…?" I quietly asked the person, grabbing them by the shoulder to pull the cover off of them. Not only did I want answers but I wanted to comfort them too._

 _When I finally succeeded in pulling back the covers, a face oh so familiar appeared in my line of sight. Utter confusion was the first emotion I felt before the fear I repressed flooded through me, and it left me at a shock. There's another me…?!_

" _What…!" I stumbled away from the bed and fell onto the floor, my eyes widening at the sight before me._

 _Well… it was me in that bed. Her hair was its usual messy vermilion that was kept in a ponytail and her eyes were that same pale brown. It was as though I was staring into a mirror, and I couldn't help but blink incredulously._

" _What's going on, why are you here?" I ask her, and she lets out a deep sigh before getting out of the bed and sitting in the floor in front of me._

 _I couldn't help but narrow my eyes cautiously at how fluid and graceful her motions were, and it was so unlike me. The very aura around this carbon copy version of me was completely_ _ **wrong**_ _._

" _I see that someone decided for you that it was time for you to awaken." She told me in a soft tone, as if she was my mother who was trying to explain something complicated to me. It was strange really, to hear myself talk like that._

" _What do you mean 'awaken'? I'm only a vampire hunter. I don't need to awaken anything besides being to get back to reality." I told her, confusion coursing through me at her words. What could she possibly be talking about?_

" _I've been trapped in here for years and someone of a strong descent requires my help and that is why they've tried to awaken you." She tries to explain better, but her words only left me feeling lost and confused. Even my present memories felt to distant for me to recall, and I didn't even know how I got here._

" _I don't have any form of my memories and I don't even know how I got here. Could you explain that to me and help me get out of here?" I ask, feeling frustration rise inside me as I tried to access my memories. It was as though someone put a mental block on me and it was making my headache whenever I tried to recall a memory._

" _We've mostly definitely got time, I'll explain to you everything. Especially how it all began…" She spoke and a white light consumed me and I had no idea what was happening._

 _Pain coursed through my entire being like a wildfire, and I couldn't help but let out a scream of agony. The world around me was breaking, and soon I was drowning in my own consciousness. My other self became an echo in my head, and paranoia flooded my being._

 _All of my memories of the present ran through my mind, as though the floodgates in my mind have been released._

 _And I was suddenly thrown back to where it all started. A rueful smile appeared on my face as I stared at the building in front of me._

 _Here, at Cross Academy..._


	2. 2: A Warm Welcoming Back

_As my world faded into a obsidian void_

 _There was only one emotion that I could clearly recall_

 _One that made me feel as though I was a marionette_

 _This feeling was not my own_

 _This sense of wanting revenge…_

 **...Tsuki no Fukushu...**

* * *

Complete and utter silence were the first two things that I first thought of when I awoke. The fog of sleep permeated through my mind as I tried to grasp at my surroundings. The car jolting to a sudden stop shocked me awake, and I let out a tired groan.

"We're here, m'lady." A gruff voice tells me, I couldn't help but run my hands through my rough tresses to straighten them out somewhat. The chauffeur opened the door with an air of professionalism, and he helped me out of the limousine.

"It feels good to be on solid ground again." I decided to stretch my arms over my head, and I let out a groan of relief when I hear my shoulder pop. The man before me already had my two bags in hand, and he ushered me to the tall metallic gates of the academy.

"Thank you for your assistance." A small smile appeared on my face when he handed me my bags. After taking a small glance at the heavy lock on the bars, I knew that I would have to find another way into the building.

Once he disappeared from my line of sight, I couldn't help but let the smile that was currently on my face grow. When I listened in closely, my sharpened senses helped me hear the flurry of whispers of multiple voices. It almost warmed my heart to see Kaien's dream coming true right at this very school.

' _Of course they'd have to be overly cautious. But little did they know that walls were the last thing that was capable of getting in my way._ ' I let out another sigh as I tried gauging the height of the wall.

Not wasting any time, I immediately threw my bags over the wall, and once I heard them land with a soft thud I took a couple of steps away from the wall.

' _Here goes nothing._ ' I think to myself, reaching into my hair to grasp at my silver hairpin tightly. Raising my arm, I felt the metal shift forms in the palm of my hands, and standing before me was my most trusted weapon.

"I know that this isn't how I'm supposed to use you but…" I look at my halberd, feeling a sense of pride when the light caught on its silver bodice.

"I promise to give you a good cleaning and sharpening later?" I try to offer it some sort of agreement to make it comply with me. I didn't want to get mid air before it returns to its regular form. That would most definitely give me a concussion and that's one way I didn't want to surprise that silly Father of mine.

It reminds me of an incident of the past, and it made me shiver at the thought. I definitely didn't want to get hurt while being here, because Kaien will have a heart attack…

"Here goes…" I tell myself as a source of motivation, and get a running start. My boots hit the asphalt of the concrete at an even pace. Holding my halberd out in front of me, I slammed the butt of my weapon into the ground, and used my upper body to push myself up the handle of the spear.

Letting out a small breath of air, I managed to grasp the ledge of the concrete wall, and heaved my lower body up the flat surface of the wall.

"Definitely need more practice on that…" I mumble to myself, sitting on the wall for a moment to catch my breath. Once I felt good enough, I scrambled down the wall, and landed on my knees.

Okay the fall wasn't the best of sights, but at least I get style points for not falling on my butt or bleeding to death and becoming a bloody fountain for the vampires residing here…

I look over at my bags, and bend over to grab the both of them. My hair fell into my face, and I couldn't help but let out an annoyed huff as I pulled it away from my eyes, placing the clip back in. I really love my hair but sometimes it can get to be a bit too much.

The silence that I've suddenly grown accustomed to was broken when I heard the distant click of a gun. It made the adrenaline in my veins pump to life and I clumsily dodged when the gun fired, not expecting the male to shoot. The bullet whizzed past me and wall where my head was just next to.

"Don't move." An all too familiar male voice called out to me, and I couldn't help but grin since I knew who it was. Another bullet was pushed into the chamber and Zero had his gun tightly in his grip since the metal gleam was noticeable. The footsteps appeared to be getting closer, and when I finally looked up at him, amber eyes clashed with lavender.

"Hey Zero, guess who got to come back early?" I tell him, excitement replacing the adrenaline rush I once felt when my eyes scanned his figure. Nothing about him really has changed, and that brought a smile to my face.

"...Sora? Why did you think scaling a wall would be a good idea. Don't do it next time or else your end up with a bullet between the eyes." Zero threatened me, walking over to my relaxed form to take my bags from my grasp forcibly while complaining at the same time. He knew I didn't like it when he tried to be gentlemanly, but he did it as a way to annoy me, but that was years ago, so I didn't let my irritation show.

I'll definitely have to get him back for this later in my own special way.

"You know that's not necessary, I'm able to carry my own stuff." I try to reason with the silver haired male, but he proceeded to ignore me. He didn't even take one measly glance back at me as he took off with my belongings which weren't much.

I couldn't help but feel a shudder once the light yet crispy air of Autumn caress my being, and it made me stick my hands into my hoodie to keep them warm. They were the only part of my skin that wasn't covered.

"Hurry it up already, if you haven't noticed it's getting colder." Zero gruffly told me, and I looked over at him to see that he was 'patiently' waiting for me at the stairs to the 'Headmaster's office'. I had to suppress a laugh when I saw how easily he was holding my bags. Things have really changed since I was last here and it only made me hope that the other two changed for the better as well.

Once I fell into step with Zero, I couldn't help but look over at the male who had a disinterested look in his eyes. But I could tell that deep down somewhere, he was glad that I was back. So I couldn't help but ask him, "How's Yuki been since I've been gone?" which ultimately caused the male's facial expression to instantly freeze at the mention of her.

"She's fine. You'll be seeing her shortly, so what difference does it make by asking me." His choice of words made me realize that he was not really asking me, but I felt that I had to answer to it anyways. Even if he didn't ask for it.

"Well, I just remembered how she always clung to you even though we were pre-teens." I say and smile up at Zero as I remembered something of the past that made my shoulders shake slightly. I'm really getting better at holding in my laughter, although I'm sure it's not the best ability.

Then again, when you're around Zero...it's probably a good trait to have for me…

"We're here." Zero held the door open for me, and I walked into the room, taking in the sight. You can definitely tell that this was his office because it was 100% clean.

Kaien asked in a low tone, "if there was something the matter" while continuing to write furiously on the paper that he had in his desk and I couldn't help but observe his tense posture. Kaien was so drawn in his work that he didn't even notice my presence, but I knew that would soon change.

"I'd like to request to see my father again or is he too far into his work. I can reschedule for another time then." I teased the man, putting my hand on my hip and staring a hole right into his head.

He barely seemed to acknowledge my stare and my words for a couple of seconds before realization dawned on him which caused his head to shoot up from his work to stare directly at me. His tawny brown hair flew in crazy directions, and it made my hands twitch since I knew I wanted to fix it.

Yes, the man that stood before me right now was my father/adoptive guardian. Kaien Cross...


	3. 3: Family is Where the Heart Is

_As my world faded into a obsidian void_

 _There was only one emotion that I could clearly recall_

 _One that made me feel as though I was a marionette_

 _This feeling was not my own_

 _This sense of wanting revenge…_

 **...Tsuki no Fukushu...**

* * *

"Sora-chan…?!" Kaien stood up from his chair, staring down at me with a look of utter surprise, and it made me laugh. He quickly turned around and began pacing back and forth, trying to figure out how I left Yagari so quickly, and if he was hallucinating.

"Well to answer your question dad, Yagari had some business to take care of so he sent me back here. I almost feel as though I'm apart of some return policy the two of you made up." I couldn't help but reach to touch the back of my neck that had a bruise forming under the skin.

"I see, but how did you get here my darling daughter?" Kaien snapped back to reality as he came and stood in front of me, taking in my appearance. Why did I feel as though I've shrunk because everyone here is taller than me. I'm probably going to cry if I find out Yuki is as well.

"I honestly don't know. One minute we were in the countryside finishing up on a hoard of Level E vampires. And when we went back to the hotel, I found all my bags packed and when I tried to ask him what's going on, he told me that he had to go solo for a while." I gathered all of my hair into my hand and lifted it up for him to view the back of my neck.

"And the next he forced me unconscious by hitting me in the neck and forcing me into a limousine." I couldn't help but wince when Kaien dragged one of those dainty fingers of his across the mark. It just stings because it's so fresh.

' _Typical Yagari…_ ' I could tell from their similar facial expressions that Zero and Kaien thought that this was something normal for him to do.

"I'll definitely have to give Yagari a long scolding when he gets back. But I am glad to see you, Sora-chan!" Kaien squealed and pulled me in for a hug. I could feel my rib cage shudder when he tightened his grip around me and lifted me off of my feet. This man was really too much for his age, but it did make me happy that he missed me so much.

"Yes, it's good to see you too father. I almost didn't make it since Zero tried to kill me the minute I crossed school grounds." Kaien froze at my words and I could feel the room get colder when he gave Zero a scolding glare.

"What?!" Kaien exclaimed, and Zero leaned against his wall to support himself. It's not like he could really get out of this anyways.

"Zero my son, how could you point your weapon at your darling sister?! She could have gotten even more injured!" Kaien drops me out of his embrace and he becomes hyper aware of my appearance to make sure I wasn't injured. His hands poked and prodded me at such a quick pace that I couldn't suppress the giggle in me when he poked my stomach.

"It's not my fault that she didn't enter normally. I was just doing my job and the bullet didn't even hit her." Zero shook his head, probably thinking about how much of a stupid idea my entrance was. But I still say that it was a great performance...

"Yeah because I moved out of the way. It's a good thing I did go train with Yagari then…" I say teasingly, and I couldn't stop the laugh from coming out of my mouth when Kaien suddenly let go of me and walked over to Zero. He reached out towards the silver haired male and held him by the front of his shirt, shaking him back and forth.

"Be more careful next time, Kiryuu-kun!" Kaien wailed, and he would only stop shaking the male when he finally agreed. But I honestly don't think it really did much since Zero would still keep doing what he does best. He's just stubborn like that, I guess.

"So Father, where's Yuki?" I look around his office and sat myself down on the couch that was closest to the window. Kaien looked over at the clock and gave me a warm smile.

"Yuki-chan should be home soon, she went grocery shopping for me. She's really become a big help since you've been gone." Kaien walked over to his desk and pulled out a first aid kit. He came up behind me and lightly instructed me to pull my hair away from the hand mark on the back of my neck.

I immediately noticed the way how Zero intentionally looked away from me at that moment since my neck was completely bare. That drew a grimace from me as well since I didn't like this was going.

I couldn't help but let out a small laugh to hide the small hiss of pain I felt. I knew Yagari was being cautious over me, but this was a bit too much.

Kaien rubbed some ointment over the red mark, and delicately placed a rectangle bandage over my neck. He really did act like both our Father and Mother at the same time. I guess that's why for me, I never felt lonely about not having a mother figure since Kaien was a two for one bundle.

"Um, Chair-er… I mean, father. I'm back with the groceries!" Yuki announced as she entered the room, so caught up in making sure she didn't fall over from the large amount of groceries she had in her hands.

I stood up from my chair, and went to lean against the front of Kaien's desk to give Yuki a bit of a scare.

"Yukiiii~!" I shout, startling the poor girl who was constantly looking down at her bags. She looked up at me with her eyes widened, and then they began to glisten lightly. Tears? Why was she starting to cry? Did I scare her that bad or was it something else?

"S...Sora…" Yuki whispered in disbelief, but the tears never fell from her eyes. Even still, I felt a wave of guilt wash over me when I saw how sad yet relieved she was. Knowing that she needed this more than anything, I opened my arms to her, and she dropped all of the bags to run into my arms.

She must have trained a little as well because when her body slammed into my own, I had to use my hand to hold us steady.

"Yuki, I'm home for good now." I held her in my arms, a smile adorning my face as I whispered that into her ear, and at my words, her grip on me tightened.

I ran my hand through her soft brown locks like I did all those years ago to comfort her and she nuzzled her face into my hoodie. I didn't really care that her tears were getting in my shirt, that just shows how much she actually missed me.

"Yess! My two precious daughters meeting again has also made me feel emotional!" Kaien cried out, running over to us, and tugging us into his arms.

I've been in this man's arms so many times that I've grown used to how tightly he hold me, and the faint scent of his cologne that he _alway_ wore, no matter what the occasion was.

"Hopefully with the two of you together now, you'll be able to thaw Kiryuu-kun's heart. He definitely needs to socialize more often!" Kaien looks over at Zero who crosses his arms in disdain before letting out a low growl at his words. It almost sounded inhumane, as if it wasn't his own voice.

"Not happening. Can we get a move on here. Our duty starts soon…" Zero looked over at the clock to see that it was almost 6 p.m. and I looked over at Kaien who let out a distracted hum.

Zero appeared a little irked to see that Kaien wasn't even listening to him as he nuzzled his nose into the crown of our heads. It made both Yuki and I laugh when we heard Zero let out an annoyed huff.

This is something that I knew that I've come to miss, this craziness that the three of them harbored with them. Training everyday made me lose this sort of excitement and happiness, one that wasn't from a adrenaline rush.

I actually kind of missed his over endearing habits, Zero's stoic but kind sense of protection, and Yuki's radiant warmth. The three of them combined was an odd combination but it's what made our family nonetheless. And the thought made my smile widen as my heart beat fell into a steady rhythm of serenity.

* * *

 **Hey guys, hoped you like the third chapter of Tsuki no Fukushu! I'm open to any types of thoughts you guys may have and I hope you guys continue to read my story. Thanks for reading!**


	4. 4: Bonding Once More

_As my world faded into a obsidian void_

 _There was only one emotion that I could clearly recall_

 _One that made me feel as though I was a marionette_

 _This feeling was not my own_

 _This sense of wanting revenge…_

 **...Tsuki no Fukushu...**

* * *

"So, what your telling me is that I have to keep hormonal teenage girls and boys in line?" I couldn't help but let my opinion slip out as we walked along the jagged path that lead to the main plaza.

"Yes, the Night Class goes to their classes around this time," Yuki answered, looking a little exasperated from my blunt opinion but this definitely wouldn't be the last time I would do this either. So she'd simply have to get used to it, hopefully. "The way that they enter their classroom is through this passing and the Day Class take this time to look at them."

I stopped in my tracks, feeling a sense of disbelief wash over me at her words, and I couldn't help but quirk an eyebrow at her response.

"They seriously _fawn_ over them in groups?" I shifted my eyes over to the passing which would be the first spot I started my duties. I could practically see it in my mind's eye, Kaname and his group of aristocrat vampires.

"Well, the Day Class students are just really fond of them is all." Yuki tried to smooth over the opinions and warning bells ringing in my mind, but it didn't help much. If not at all really, this was the most absurd thing I've ever heard.

"They wouldn't be if they found out their true nature. This happens every day so get used to it." Zero grumbled as he walked ahead of me, and I couldn't help but hear him say, "damn bloodsuckers" under his breath. And for once, I couldn't help but agree with him.

This unfortunately lead the two into a miniature argument of how Zero needs to be, 'nicer to the Night Class' and Zero easily rebutted her argument by telling her she was, 'too trusting of _them_ '. I sincerely hoped that they wouldn't look to me to be the peacemaker because I was leaning more towards Zero's perspective.

Closing my eyes and taking a deep breath, I began to feel the surroundings around me. A sense of calm flooded over my being as my mind shut out their words to get a proper grasp of the environment. I could hear the harsh pounding of their hearts beating in their chest and the padding of their feet against the pavement.

But what put me at ease the most, almost as though it was calling out to me was the sound of roaring water as the pressure of it made a soothing hissing noise. I couldn't help but feel my legs carry me towards the source of the noise. And when I knew it was right in front of me, I opened my eyes, and let out a small gasp of amazement.

"It's beautiful…" I walked up to the fountain, my eyes widening as I took in the sight of it. I couldn't help but reach an arm out to let the stream of water sprinkle over my skin. It felt so very soothing, and it made my heart lighten when I saw the constant rainbow from the water's harsh contact with the evening sun.

"And this is the central part of the courtyard." Yuki interrupted Zero's words of precaution when she approached me. I practically knew that I'd be resting in a tree near here during my relaxation time. Hopefully those moments don't come too far apart from each other.

"From here, the northeast area is where the Night Class have their sessions with their dorms being southeast. The Day Class have their classes in that building south from here, and their dorms are close to the Headmaster's building." Zero explained, and I soaked in all the information he was giving me.

The three of us stood around the fountain, and the two beside me were looking around the area to make sure everything was secure. The Day Class students are usually in their rooms trying to finish last minute assignments instead of trying to stalk the Night Class. It made me feel a little better that they won't make my life difficult seven days a week.

"So, what do you guys normally do on the weekends?" I asked, taking a seat on the very edge of the fountain, and I looked up at the two of them. Yuki's doe like eyes bore into my own, and I couldn't help but notice that the redness in them was more prominent when exposed to light.

Zero on the other hand decided to lean against a tree and watch the two of us with a look of disinterest. I almost felt bad because I felt as though I was taking away his time to hunt for the Association.

"Ah, well… I usually spend the day with Yori, and go into town. Zero comes with us most of the time because the Headmaster wants him to watch over us." Yuki had been looking over at Zero, the usual smile that she wore tilted downwards. I wasn't entirely sure but it sounded as though she felt guilty.

"But now he won't have to do that anymore since you're back!" The slight frown she once had immediately changed when she spun on her heel to gaze up at me.

"I'll do it when it can, Yuki." I tell her, not entirely declining her request, but I couldn't completely accept it either. I tried not to let my wince be noticeable when I thought about the _long_ list of limitations I currently had.

I couldn't help but feel restricted…

The only two people that knew about my situation were Kaien and Yagari, and I wouldn't be surprised if they told Zero eventually as well.

A loud ringtone erupted from Yuki's jacket pocket, interrupting the silence that surrounded the three of us. Her body practically jumped in the air as a startled look adorned her soft features.

"Sorry, Sora." She looked over at me with an apologetic gaze, but I waved my hand in front of my face to tell her that she should answer it. Yuki pulled her phone out of her pocket and immediately answered it, walking a little ways away from us to speak into the receiver.

"That was Sayori, I was supposed to meet with her today. She got worried since I wasn't answering her texts." Yuki walked back over to the two of us, and explained that she would have to leave me early.

"It's quite alright, Yuki." I reassure her, giving her a pat on her shoulder, and my gaze immediately flickers over to the tall male leaning on a tree.

"I'll take care of Zero for you, go enjoy yourself. It's the least I can do since you showed me around." She gives me a grateful smile, and looks over to Zero, telling him to stay safe.

"I'm not going anywhere...that girl…" Zero muttered under his breath, and I let out a small chuckle, knowing that was his figurative way of rolling his eyes. Zero was indeed very interesting, and I couldn't wait to see all that he has to offer.

* * *

After a couple of minutes of standing around in complete silence, I looked over at the male to try and initiate conversation.

"Well, looks like your spending the day with me. Only if your not busy of course." I give him a wide smile, walking over to him, and I plop down on the ground next to him.

"I'm not busy." Zero looks down at me with a bored gaze, but I could tell that underneath it, he was giving me a questioning look. It made me quirk an eyebrow at this, but I never looked away from his mildly intense gaze. Somewhere in the back of my mind, I felt as though looking away from him would almost be equivalent to leaving him again.

And I knew that one of my reasons for coming back early was because of him. He definitely didn't sound as though he was in good condition from what Yagari was constantly ranting to me about his 'idiot disciple'.

His lavender eyes shifted away from my own as he slid down the tree bark to sit against the tree as well. His long, slender legs stretched out beneath him and he lifted one leg up to place his arm against it.

"Sora." When he called my name, something about it didn't sound right, so I immediately looked over at his form to find that he was staring at me again. If I was anyone else, I probably would have flinched under his gaze, but underneath all of that anger and hatred, I saw a minor glimpse of concern.

"Yes, Zero?" I respond, shifting my gaze to the earthy soil to lazily draw shapes in the dirt. Something about this moment seemed peaceful, and it made my heart warm as I reminded of the past. I almost felt as though I was more so living in the past than in the present, but I digress.

"Why are you really here?" He spoke with an air of seriousness that made my lips lift upwards slightly as I thought about his question.

The tension was suffocating as the silence stretched on for a while. My mind was racing to find a perfect solution to ease his worries, but each scenario would turn out terrible. A small frown adorned my face as I concentrated. Did he really think I was going to reveal everything to him right here, out in the open where anyone's ears can catch it?

"I don't know what you mean. I told you that master wanted me to return." I look him straight in the eye as I spoke the truth, my brows furrowed in confusion. I knew that sometimes Zero could be a little too smart for his own good, but I wouldn't let anything be revealed so soon.

"But that's not the complete reason, is it." Zero's eyes narrowed, his body tensing as he attempted to wring the truth out of me. But luckily for me and unfortunately for him, I wasn't that easy to crack. _They_ would absolutely have my hide if I caved into his hypnotic gaze so early, I mean, I just got here.

"It is, I've been wanting to come back for a while anyways. I missed all of you, is that so wrong?" I asserted a shift in the conversation, I couldn't help but give Zero a small pout when he called me an idiot.

"I'm not, I trained hard these past couple of years. I could probably even take you on without a problem." I crossed my arms over my stomach and looked up at the leaves that were slowly moving from the light breeze. Even though it was early Fall, I'm surprised that the leaves are changing colors so quickly. They all look so beautiful…

"There's no way that'll be able to happen. You're too clumsy." Zero denied my claim in a flat tone, and I couldn't help but kick the leg nearest to me as a reflex. I really needed to do something about that, but it's not like it hurt him anyways…

But I can tell that he _knew_ that I decided to direct the conversation elsewhere, he didn't seem to comment on it anymore. But I could tell that the questions were swarming in his head and there was nothing I could really do.

So I decided to tell him about my training with Yagari, and he listened to me without speaking. He would make small talk here and there when asking me how Yagari was before I left and what I thought of his training.

"Yagari was a beast through and through. But it was his disciplining that helped be get stronger," I loosely held a small stick in my hand as I scratched lines into the dirt to keep myself distracted while I went over the events of my training through my mind. "I'll never admit this to him so you better not tell him a word of it. There's no need to raise his ego as a hunter more than what it already is."

"He's confident enough as it is." He bluntly says, adjusting his body to where his head was leaning against the tree like I was to stare up at the darkening sky. When I finally looked over at his form, I couldn't help but realize how beautiful—no, handsome—he'd become after just a couple of years away.

I still couldn't help but feel upset that he's taller than me now. I was so used to teasing him about his height when we were younger, and now that's become a huge slap to the face after seeing him for the first time.

"What?" His voice broke me out of my mental rant, and my eyes glide up his tall form to stare at his pale face again.

"Nothing, just thinking." I brought my knees up to my chest, pressing my face into my pants to hide the heat that I could feel forming on my face out of embarrassment. I felt completely out of my element, and luckily my hair was so long that it became a curtain over my upper body, even if it was in a ponytail.

But it was inevitable, I knew he could hear the slight acceleration my pulse made, but at least he didn't know from what.

Zero let out a small grunt noise as his response before he finally stood to his feet.

"Come on, you need to go back to the Chairman." He finally said, and I immediately shot to my feet. I almost forgot that I would be attending school tomorrow, and I didn't even know what time it was. If I didn't get enough sleep, there was no way I'd be able to function properly.

"Your right, can you walk me there?" I ask, my mind trying to remember how to walk back to the office, and I knew that if I followed Kaien's scent that I'd be able to find it.

"Idiot." He let out a tired sigh before walking ahead of me once more, expecting me to follow after him.

I couldn't help but smile to myself as I thought, ' _Some things really don't change through time after all…_ ' and before I could ponder on my thoughts, his demand to walk faster forced me to walk at his pace.

"Zero." I couldn't help myself, the warmth filling me to the brim as I looked ahead at the building Father lived in. I knew that it'd be a better choice for me to live under Kaien than in the Sun Dorms. If these girls were as malicious as they described them as, I don't think I'd want to interact with them much.

As we approached the small set of stairs leading up to the entrance, I walked up a couple to gain some height on the silver haired male.

"What now." He looked down at me, and I couldn't help but reach up and lightly pat his shoulder.

"Thanks…" I simply say, immediately retracting my arm since I knew he wasn't very expressive when it came to contact. But I couldn't help but find some physical way of expressing my gratitude.

His eyes sharpened as I gave him a small smile, and he shook his head at my words. He knew that that one word of gratitude was more than just for what happened today. Although I knew Zero was practically immune to any form of expressing gratefulness.

"Go to bed, Ito." He demanded, using my last name for emphasis, and I honestly hoped that I would be able to. My body was still brimming with adrenaline from all the excitement that has occured over the past couple of days.

"Let's hope I can." I trot up the stairs, skipping a couple of steps to reach the door quicker. I could feel Zero's sharp gaze linger on my form until I entered the office and closed the door behind me.

I couldn't help but let out a small sigh of relief as I entered the spare room that Kaien had left available for me to use.

Not even bothering to do anything else after I changed my clothes, I leaped into my bed, and turned onto my side.

I stared at the wall in front of me until I felt my droginess finally win my mind over, allowing me to drift off into a dreamless sleep.

I could only hope that the next day wouldn't be too exhausting...

* * *

 **And that's the end of the fourth chapter. It's a little longer than all the others but I hope you enjoyed the moment of Sora spending time with Zero again. There definitely be more events with the three guys throughout the story, and I hope you all will enjoy it. Tell me what you guys thought of this chapter!**

 **Until next time!**


	5. 5: A Typical Morning With Kaien

_As my world faded into a obsidian void_

 _There was only one emotion that I could clearly recall_

 _One that made me feel as though I was a marionette_

 _This feeling was not my own_

 _This sense of wanting revenge…_

 **...Tsuki no Fukushu...**

* * *

"Ugh… it's morning already?" I ask myself, rolling over in my bed to look at my alarm clock to see that it reads 5:30 a.m. I couldn't help but let out a small groan at it, needing something to take my frustrations out on.

I managed to get some decent sleep because of the crazy events over the last couple of days, but the muscles in my neck are practically killing me. I'm definitely going to have to remind myself to never sleep on my shoulder again, this stiffness would definitely be a constant reminder. Hauling myself out of my bed, I stretch my body, and let out a quiet sigh when I felt the muscles in my neck duly ache.

"A shower will definitely help me…" I mutter under my breath, walking over to my dresser to pull out the garments that I wanted to wear for the day. When I'm done, I definitely need to ask Kaien for the school uniform since I forgot yesterday.

Taking off my clothes and removing my hair tie, I step into my shower and turn the nozzle towards a medium hot setting. A small hiss slipped from my lips when the hot water made contact with my skin, giving it a reddish hue. I bend over and reach for my bottle of shampoo and work it into my vermillion locks.

Long hair is so difficult to maintain and it's definitely hard to detangle my hair since it's more on the thicker side. I couldn't help but purse my lips as my hands ran through a tangled section of my hair that was very hard to untangle.

Not wanting to waste anymore time, I quickly washed my hair, and rinsed the soap off of my body. It really does feel weird to be preparing for school when I haven't done that since…

What am I talking about, Kaien homeschooled me ever since he adopted me and I have to admit that he's a very good teacher.

Stepping out of the shower, I take a long dark colored towel, and wrap it around my body. From my knees were the only things that were showing and I made sure to carefully walk around the bathroom to stand in front of the mirror.

Giving my reflection a small glance over, I believe that I actually didn't look like a complete mess for once, and I mentally gave myself a pat on the back for it. My eyes only had a dark tint from the constant lack of sleep, but I knew that if I continued to stay here, they'd eventually disappear.

My own pale yellow eyes met my reflection and I couldn't help but shift my gaze over to the small scar that arched from the back of my neck to the underside of my jaw. I'm not particularly sure how I actually got this scar, I just knew that I got it before I was taken in by Kaien.

Tracing along the jagged ends of my scar, I couldn't fight the shiver that casted over my form. I didn't know if it was from the cold air brushing against my bare skin or the tingling sensation along with a sense of fear from touching the scar.

I'm just glad that my waist length red hair managed to cover it. Even if it was very small, it's still a mark on my skin, and I wouldn't know how to answer someone if they asked me how I got it.

Letting out a small yawn, my right hand reached for the handle on my door, and I looked over at the towel rack. I was going to grab a towel to help dry my hair, but I couldn't help but feel an overwhelming sense of laziness.

"My hair will dry throughout the day so it should be fine. It's not like I can get a cold anyways…" I dry off my body and put on my undergarments. A small smile grew on my face when I looked over at my recently made bed—which I didn't do because it's pointless—to see my Day Class uniform lying on my bed.

I put on the still hot clothes and I couldn't help but be in awe at how much of a perfectionist Kaien actually was. Not that there's anything wrong with that but it was weird to imagine the 'Legendary Vampire Hunter' over a ironing board, pressing a hot iron to a school uniform. I draped the jacket carefully over my shoulder and opened my bedroom door.

* * *

Taking a small, tentative step out into the hallway, I couldn't help but look both ways down the long hallway to make sure that the light brown haired male didn't try to pounce on me. It was definitely a habit of his all those years ago and I wouldn't put it behind him to still have that habit of his.

But now that I was looking over every door, I couldn't help but feel confused. Where was the kitchen again? It's been so long since I've been here that it's hard to remember what is where.

It didn't take long for me to figure it out because a strong scent of sweetness wafted over my nose and made me drool at the taste of it in the air. My stomach growled unconsciously and that was my reminder to eat since I have a weird tendency of forgetting to.

I couldn't help but follow the smell, almost in a trance like state as I found my way to the kitchen. And there Kaien was, in all of his low ponytail, green apron, glasses wearing glory. But to make it worse, his back was turned to me, and he was lightly humming a song to himself as he pressed the spatula onto the surface of the skillet.

"Dad, what are you doing?" I couldn't help but ask even though the answer itself was very prevalent. He turned around to face me with a wide smile, and it only got wider when he examined my uniform.

The room was eerily silent as he stood there, his pale brown eyes practically examining my entire being when he looked at me. It made my body tense up naturally as warning signals flashed in my mind, telling me to watch out for—

A shriek escaped my lips as he immediately abandoned the pancakes that he placed on the counter to come around that hug me tightly around the waist, brushing against my sides. Kaien used his superior strength to lift me into the air and twirl me around, and I clung desperately to his broad shoulders. My wet hair slapped harshly against my back making me wince as he continued to spin me.

Just when I was starting to get dizzy from the amount of times he spun me around, the next thing I knew, I was being placed into a chair. Pressing a hand against my head to calm the woozy feeling, I stared up at Kaien with a confused expression, but he told me to stay in my seat.

And I did as he asked me to, I closed my eyes, and leaned against the back of the chair to ease the tension out of my muscles. I could hear the faint, almost nonexistent, sounds of Kaien walking around the kitchen, opening and closing appliances. When I heard the hard clank of ceramic hitting the wooden table, I opened my eyes, and stared down at the steaming beauty of food in front of me.

I'm honestly glad that it's actual food this time instead of some weird combination that he'd usually concoct for me to eat. No wonder I have an almost nonexistent appetite, it's because of his food.

He sat his own plate down at the space right across from me and sat down with a undescribed grace.

"What's the matter, Sora-chan?" Kaien looked up at me, leaning forward, and he placed his elbows on the table to look at me with his chin in his hands.

"I was just wondering how things have been these past couple of years. Did anything change really?" I stabbed into my fluffy pancake that was practically drowned in honey and took a small bite into the fluffy delight.

"Hm…" Kaien sat there, the room filled with a comfortable silence as he thought of events to tell me. While he was thinking, I took the chance to break a small stip of my bacon and nibble on it.

"Well, Zero just started taking missions from the Association recently and he's been doing fairly good with them. I'm honestly concerned for him because he's been picking up a lot of hunting missions in town recently." Kaien expressed to me, his mood dropping, as his voice laced with concern. It made me place my utensils down to stare up at the male's softened gaze.

"Oh, is that so. I'm a little surprised that he wanted to work for them so soon." I expressed my opinion, feeling the tension in the air tighten slightly, and I almost didn't know what to say. But the words I said next surprised the both of us.

"But if you're so concerned Dad, I can become Zero's partner. I'd just need to get the Association's approval for it since you know everything I do is being carefully monitored." I break the silence, causing Kaien's eyes to widen slightly since he didn't expect me to say something like that.

"Would you do that for me? I would help him if I could but I have things to tend to here and I can't afford to leave the school. Especially since Yagari isn't around right now." Kaien glanced over me carefully, his eyes holding such a warmth that I had to tear away form them in order to keep my composure.

"Someone's gotta keep him from losing himself, especially since he doesn't take care of himself good enough." I take a long sip of my water and place the last bit of food in my mouth. As I was chewing, Kaien stopped eating his own breakfast, his shoulders shaking as he let out a small laugh.

"That is very true. Especially when he cares more about the survival of you two over his own."

"No, I think you mean a certain someone. And am I allowed to take precautionary measures when he tries to resist my help." I ask, trying not to laugh as I spoke in a low tone. Kaien's eyes were shining with mirth as he humored me, taking a sip of his own water.

"I give you full permission, dear. But I must say I recommend 'Plan A' if you just _have to_ mess with Kiryuu-kun like you normally do." He let out another amused chuckle, probably remembering something of the past that I did to torment Zero. His own bright atmosphere that he had surrounding him brought a small smile to my own face as I picked up the plates and washed them in the sink.

"And I think Yuki's fear of vampires is gradually dissipating, which is a sign of progress." He said as he took the wet plates out of my hands and towel dried them off. I leaned against the counter and looked around at the kitchen. The pale cream walls were ever the same as photo frames of our childhood were littered around the walls. I think he definitely added a few more in my absence and I knew I'd have to give it a closer inspection another time.

"You really didn't have to fix breakfast for me, Dad. I could have gotten something on the way." I looked over at the clock to see that it was already 7:15 and school started at 8, so I knew I'd be on time.

"Nooo! Yuki and Zero haven't needed me anymore to cook food. At least allow your Father this one luxury of being able to fix his darling daughter some food." Kaien wailed, his arms flailing, and I take a couple of steps back to avoid the waterworks.

"I haven't been allowed to act on my Fatherly duties in so long, Sora-chan! It gives me great relief to know that your back in your Father's domain where he can protect you from all the bad vampires out there!" Kaien pouted, walking over to my form, and pulling me into another warm embrace. Kaien's body temperature was always too warm for me to handle, but then again, I'm always cold so it didn't help much.

"There, there. You'll always be a father to me. Those other two are just lost causes." I say, my voice shaky as I tried to control my laughter at his insane antics. He definitely wasn't your average parent, but for this family, his personality was just what we needed.

He looked down at me to give me a warm smile before tightening his embrace with my hands pressed uncomfortable against his solid chest. To someone else, it would appear as though I'm not used to this type of affection but it's exactly the opposite. When you've had a man like him for eight years of your life, you're bound to get used to his craziness.

The door abruptly opened with an angry Zero in tow. I don't know what could have possibly set him off so early in the morning, but I definitely didn't want to be his next target.

So I slipped out of Kaien's hug and went over to the chair I was sitting at to grab my jacket. I slipped the soft black fabric over my white shirt, and patted it down once I was done slipping it on.

"Sora-chan, aren't you going to button it? It's not necessary but all the girls wear it like that." Kaien said, making my eyes widen a fraction before my face went back to a neutral expression. Gazing at Zero and Kaien out of the corner of my eye, I just simply said that I didn't want to button it and that it would be fine.

When I tried it on in my room, I most definitely felt as though I was suffocating in my chest area. I had to put on a binder in order to put on the white shirt that I was given, and if I button the jacket, I'd get hotter with all those layers of clothes on.

I could practically feel my face heat up in embarrassment but I wouldn't dare talk about anything feminine to Zero or Kaien even if my life depended on it. I'd take it to my grave if I have to.

"It's not that important, come on Zero." I tell the male, already knowing why he came to Kaien's personal quarters to come fetch me, and make sure I make it to school on time.

"Oh right, I'll complete the mission tonight Dad." I announce to Kaien, taking the pristine white fabric paper out of my sleeve and into my inner jacket pocket. I could hear Kaien gasp almost inaudibly, and a mischievous glint appeared in my eyes. Zero stared at me in disbelief of my actions and let out a tired sigh.

Before Kaien could try to confront me for slipping into his inner coat and taking a mission request for me specifically, Zero dragged me by the arm out of the room, and slammed the door in his face.

"Was that really necessary?" The silver haired male asked, keeping his gaze focused straight ahead, not even making eye contact with me. I gave him a small shrug before a I gave him a smile to lighten the mood.

"Probably not, but he wouldn't have given me my mission if I asked him. He really doesn't want me working while I'm here. But I'll get in big trouble if I don't, even if they're not my main mission." I explain, not fully giving him everything that he thought he could get out of me.

Zero gave me a look that I knew all to well, he was challenging me to release more information but it made me laugh again. And when he became aware that I knew what he was trying to do, he let out another tired sigh. I took that as a minor retreat since I knew this topic would always resurface for as long as the truth was hidden.

 _Maintaining the peace was apart of the grand scheme of my goal, something that I knew I swore to protect before all my work would inevitably be in vain._

* * *

 **And that is the end of the 5th chapter! It definitely feels good to write a story like this at my own pacing. I've definitely missed writing for FanFiction like this and I'm glad I was able to publish it on here. Hope you guys enjoyed this chapter, tell me your thoughts and opinions!**


	6. 6: Not That Bad

A/N: Before you begin reading this chapter, I just wanted to inform everyone that this series does not follow the main series of both anime and manga. All the characters will still be the same and whatnot but certain events will not be taking place in my story. Also Yuki will not be in the series much (to my relief), I'm just informing you more before anyone questions where she is. The story doesn't follow her anymore and will not mention her events in full detail since we already know what happened to her. Now that you all are informed, I hope you enjoy the chapter!

P.S: This chapter got really long, so tell me if you prefer it like this or for it to be shorter! Thank you.

* * *

 _As my world faded into a obsidian void_

 _There was only one emotion that I could clearly recall_

 _One that made me feel as though I was a marionette_

 _This feeling was not my own_

 _This sense of wanting revenge…_

 **...Tsuki no Fukushu...**

* * *

Walking side by side with Zero, we entered the main building together, and he quietly led me to the entrance of the staff room where our homeroom teacher was. Zero, who spoke with a low voice, told me on the way here that the three of us would be in the same class for the rest of the year, and it made me very relieved to hear that. Once the door was in my line of sight, I pranced over to it, and turned to face the silver haired male that trailed tiredly after me.

It took everything in me to not scold Zero for not sleeping last night, especially since I didn't want to cause him any trouble while I'm here. The point of me being here was to help relieve his stress after all, not add on to it.

"Thank you for walking me here, Zero. I guess I'll see you in class." I tell the male, sliding open the door before me to enter the quiet office. I felt Zero's presence linger briefly before he walked away to head to class. His behavior honestly concerned me and I really hoped that he wasn't irritated at me, but I believe that he was annoyed since he was forced to come here so early in the morning. Especially since the sun's rays were particularly harsh today so it must have irritated him even more.

"Ah, Ms. Cross?" A tall man stood from his chair to walk over towards me. I look up at him and nod in acknowledgement as I reach out to the hand that was extended to me, shaking it lightly.

"I'm your homeroom teacher, you can call me Mr. Hasegawa or Hasegawa-sensei." My teacher look down at me and gave me a kind smile. His glasses slowly slid down his face, revealing his deep brown eyes, and the beauty mark that he had below his left eye.

"It's nice to meet you too, sir." My gaze flittered to the floor as I shuffled my feet to ease the restlessness in me. I'm not particularly sure why I was being so anxious, but I did my best to hide it. There was no need for my teacher to be concerned for me on my first day.

"Here is your schedule. The Headmaster made sure that you had the same classes as Zero and Yuki so that you would feel more welcome. For now, stand outside the door after class starts so that I can introduce you to your _classmates_." He said blandly, not even trying to cover up his distaste towards the Day Class students. My hands teased the edges of the sleeves of my jacket as I waited for him to finish his annoyed rant about how immature his students were. And that I seemed to respect my elders and a lot of them could learn from me.

I gave him a nervous smile, watching how he dragged his sluggish body out of the room to start homeroom. In a way, I almost felt sorry for him because he has to put up with students and everything related to them every day of the week, but that's the job of a teacher. I'm sure that he's created a bond with his class regardless since he seemed like a pretty nice teacher.

* * *

Letting out a sigh, I grasp onto the sleeves that I was messing with, and ball the ends of the fabric into my hands to steel my nerves. Hearing the bell ring which dictates that class has started, I make my way down the almost endless hallway to stop at multiple other hallways.

Confusion swirled around me as I tried to remember Zero's short walk around the school, but found that it wasn't very helpful. We had entered through the side entrance of the school which I didn't even imagine that it'd have, and walked up the side stairs. So I had no idea where to look for my classroom.

Just how am I supposed to find it? It's not like I can use my heightened senses to find where it is.

"Oh wait…" A thought formed in my mind and a wave of relief washed over me. Standing in the intersection of the hallway, I close my eyes and took a deep breath, listening to all the noises that surrounded me. Focusing harder, I began to hear the faint sound of the student's multiple heart beats, and when I took another deep breath I focused on their aura. I felt the faint yet dark aura of the Night Class students a couple of yards away from this building, but when I felt the familiar vampiric aura, I immediately rushed down the hallway to stand outside of the classroom.

I knew that if Zero heard that I got lost like this, he'd try to beat into my skull the 'importance of navigation', like he tried to all those years ago, but I didn't have a need for it really. My detection senses are stronger than my navigation senses but it never bothered me. I just didn't have an interest in trying to memorize places when I would most likely only visit them once.

I was snapped out of my victorious thoughts when the metal door slid open, revealing my homeroom teacher that I had met earlier, and he beckoned me in with a reassuring smile. I nod at his action of holding the door open and move to stand next to the podium.

"Class, we have the Headmaster's daughter as a new student here today. Treat her with kindness and respect." Hasegawa-sensei said to the class as he came to stand beside me and they mostly answered with a despondent, "yes" before continuing to stare me down. I could almost feel the weight behind their stares as they grazed me from head to toe, trying to judge me just from appearance alone.

' _Ugh, that's what I hate about humans the most._ ' I could hear my inner thoughts groan in disgust and I hurriedly shushed the voice inside of me to prevent my happy expression from shifting. I took a deep breath to gather my thoughts and stared up at them.

"I'm Sora Kurosu. It's nice to meet you all and I hope we get along." After saying a normal introduction, the class bursted into a fit of whispers. I could hear each and every last whisper that resounded through the classroom after I was done and I was mostly repulsed by a certain male's comments on my appearance.

I let out a sigh mentally and my calm gaze flickered to the left corner of the room where Yuki and Zero resided. Yuki's gaze locked with my own and she gave me a sheepish smile as if to say, "they're really not that bad" to try and console me. A small smile appeared on my face to ease her concerns and she looked over at her friend with the light brown hair.

The girl looked down to where I was standing and gave me a gentle, welcoming smile before turning to speak with Yuki. I couldn't help but feel a sense of respect for her in that moment for showing kindness to a complete stranger and not whispering about them. I knew that out of all the 'crazy fangirls' out of my class, Yuki and her friend would probably be the only two females that I could associate as a friend.

"Now if you will Sora, please take a seat anywhere you like." Hasegawa-sensei told me, immediately quieting the class when the ones interested in getting me to sit with them tried to catch my attention. I couldn't help but smile at their failed attempts as I stepped up the stairs, past each of their isles to reach a seat that I would feel comfortable in.

I noticed that most seats only took up at least 2 to 3 people and most desks had 3 people occupying them, so their attempts were meaningless as I stood at the entrance of the back row.

"I'd like to sit here, Sensei." I kick Zero lightly in the ankle to rouse him from his light sleep and I knew it was effective since he was half-asleep. Hasegawa-sensei agreed with my selection and shouted at Zero to make room for me to put my belongings in, to which Zero growled lowly at the volume of his voice.

"Sorry." I whisper to him as I sat down, only half listening to Hasegawa-sensei as he talked about the recent events of the school.

* * *

By the time he was done explaining, the bell rang for the teachers to rotate for another lesson. I guess one thing that was good about this system was that they student's didn't have to lift a finger once they took their seats in the morning. The teachers were the ones that had to do all the legwork so it made everything easier.

I let out a small breath as I pulled out my notebook as the next teacher walked in to start teaching their respective subjects. My boredom grew within the passing hour to where I was barely listening to any of them and I reflected on previous events to keep myself alert.

This cycle continued for the next two and a half hours and the last class before lunch was about to end soon. By this time, I was barely hanging on to my consciousness since I was practically bored to sleep. It wasn't that I'm not interested in what they were teaching but I just scribbled a few notes here and there when there was something I felt a little rusty on.

Looking over to my seat mate, I saw that he was lightly sleeping on his arm as he slouched over his desk. He didn't look very comfortable in the position he was in, but I couldn't help but smile at the grouchy expression he had while he slept.

Reaching into my jacket pocket, I pulled out a small black notebook, and quickly scanned over the silvered haired male beside me. His silver bangs lightly brushed over his long eyelashes, which is very unfair for him to have them, and his mouth was slightly ajar as he breathed in through his nose.

Zero made some slight noises of discomfort and I took notice of the way how his other arm attempted to block the view of his fingernails which grew slightly while he was resting. It seems that his vampire senses were trying to get him to conform when he's not conscious.

I looked down at my notebook numbly and scribbled some of my thoughts onto the straight lines. I only put them in the form of bullet points to get the main idea across while being as vague as possible since even though I owned this notebook it's not for my eyes alone. I definitely needed to keep a good eye on maintaining it to share my thoughts and opinions since I was still allowed to express myself. Which probably was a mistake on their part, but it's their loss.

"ora…. Ra." I looked up from my desk to see Yuki and Yori standing around my desk. Yuki's reddish brown eyes were staring into my own as she asked me if I wanted to eat lunch with them.

I was honestly about to say yes but the small thud I heard kept me from answering and I looked over to see Zero completely slumped over onto his desk. I let out a small sigh since remembering his presence made me decline their invite.

I just have to hope that he doesn't get mad once I wake him up.

….But it's Zero so I shouldn't have high expectations.

So the two girls walked away from my table to go eat lunch together, while I was stuck here with a bunch of onlookers, and a sleeping male. I could only let out a sigh and stare out the window to the side of me to reorganize my interrupted thoughts.

* * *

I have been sitting in the same spot, not moving as I tried to carefully think about the situation at hand. While I was lost in my train of thought, a small group of students that were a majority of male students trying to discreetly catch my eye. In the time that I was sitting here, I was honestly hoping that Zero would wake up already to ease my concerns, but he was too far gone after sleeping for two and a half hours. He must be really tired if he's sleeping this long.

Now, back to the situation at hand, I had to choose between the potentially troublesome group of students approaching and my grumpy seatmate, I knew exactly who I would choose. But before I could turn and shake Zero awake, a male hesitantly walked up to my table and looked over at me.

"Um...Kurosu-san. W-Would you like to eat with us today?" He could hardly looked me straight in the eye as he nervously shifted his feet to ease his nerves. When I looked up to get a proper look at the male before me, the first thing that I noticed that his brown hair was almost as long as my own. He kept it in a braid that crossed over his shoulder and grazed his chest. I had to applaud him for wanting to grow his hair out, especially when it's such a pain.

"I'd love to eat with you guys and get to know you," I start to say, giving the silver haired male a quick glance over as I checked to see if he was waking up any time soon. "But I already promised to eat with him." I tell them, giving them a small smile to help let them down easier, and it seemed to work for the male in front of me.

"But Kiryuu's sound asleep. It take him forever to wake up from his naps, so it shouldn't be a problem if you come with us." A loud voice ripped apart at the sudden calm that surrounded the room as a group of males approached their friend. What appeared to be the leader, or alpha male, placed his hand on the long haired male's shoulder. He gave him a confident smirk and his form loomed over my side of the desk.

The smile I had adorned on my face lowered into a thin line as I sized up the male in front of me who practically exudes confidence.

"And who exactly are you?" I asked, leaning my body over the desk to stare into the male's lackluster azure eyes. He didn't see to take notice of my change in demeanor and gave me a wide smile as he pointed to himself.

"My name's Toshio, but everyone here calls me Toshi. And this guy over here is Hiroto." He placed a hand on the corner of the desk to get his point across and I only nodded at his introduction. At least that was the only sentence that he's spoken without being cocky.

"Well, as I said… Toshi, I'm not interested today." I spoke, my tone darkening when the male tried to place his hand on my shoulder to get me to stand up. I really didn't want to have to put up with this, especially not on the first day. In the back of my mind, I wanted to shake Zero awake, and allow him to resolve this. But I stopped myself from reaching over to the male and closed my hand into a loose fist.

Maybe sometime ago, I would have asked Zero to help me out, but those days were long gone.

If I wanted to solve things, I needed to do it myself…

"Toshi it's fine, really." His shy, brown haired companion told him. Although I couldn't see the male's eyes, I had a feeling that they were expressing his plea to leave me in peace. My smile returned at that thought of that, maybe some humans weren't as bad as I thought. Especially since I had barely any experience in dealing with them on a daily basis. From Kaien's paranoia to Yagari's over cautiousness, it was hard to communicate with anyone outside of our inner circle.

"Hiroto, you sure? I know how much you wanted to talk to her." Toshi spoke, his confident tone changing into one of concern for his friend. And I felt as though that was the first genuine thing I'd heard from him in the past ten minutes.

"Hiroto, I'll definitely go to lunch with you sometimes. Today is just not a good time since it's still my first day and I want to be with my brother for a while. I hope you don't mind." I spoke eloquently, standing up which allowed Toshi's hand to fall from my shoulder and back to its original position. I gave Hiroto a genuine smile at his kindness, and nodded at his acceptance.

Hiroto quickly pulled away a huffy Toshi with ease, even though the black haired male attempted to put up a fight, and struggle. I could only watch the scene with an amused glint in my eye as their group walked out of the classroom to go eat.

My own grumbling stomach reminded me that I needed to eat myself. Honestly, without that signal as a reminder to eat the food Kaien made, I probably would forget to eat if I wasn't in school. My appetite was never that large to begin with so it made sense that I forgot to eat sometimes.

But since I wanted to get lunch done and over with, I knew exactly what I had to do.

So, holding back my strength, I swiftly spun the heel of my foot to face Zero's broad back, and lightly slapped at his lower back near his pressure point.

Zero's body convulsed lightly as the shock of being awake made his amethyst eyes dull since he was jolted back into reality.

His eyes immediately shot across the room, scanning to find the perpetrator, and once his eyes landed on my figure, I gave him a small smirk while my hands were behind my back.

"What was that for, woman?" He growled in mild pain, his voice gruff from sleeping for so long. It made me laugh when I saw a piece of his hair sticking up from his head when he finally stretched to his full height to face me.

"You needed to wake up, it's time for lunch." I said, reaching down into my lunch bag to pull out the box of food that Kaien had prepared. He asked me to bring Zero his own share since the male has a bad habit of not eating much.

"Here's your share." I gently handed it over to the silver haired boy who gave me a harsh glare as if to ask, "Why are you still here?" with his eyes alone. I'm glad that my encyclopedia of Zero's signature ways of communicating with someone through his eyes still remained in my memory.

"To answer your question, I'm here to make sure that you eat. And since you do this everyday from what I hear, I'm going to be with you to make sure you eat something. There's not any form of need for you to get any skinnier." I told him, taking the lid off of my food and stabbing my fork into the light green salad that was presented to me. Zero glanced over at me once more, seeing that I was serious about this, and let out a tired sigh. I really needed to conjure up a counting system for the amount of times Zero sighs, now that would be a for sure way to get rid of my boredom most of the time.

A small smile edged itself onto my features as I took out the notebook and flipped to a couple of pages to the back and made a small tally mark. I couldn't help but chuckle at the thought of this game and how I'd probably need another notebook to keep track of them all.

"What's so funny, Ito?" Zero inquired, looking over at me from the corner of his eye as he quickly bit into the sandwich that Kaien had made for him.

"Nothing…" I told him teasingly, taking a small bite from the sweet bread that he had bought for me as a side. I definitely needed to make sure to restock on all of my favorite snacks once I have the chance or else I might relapse after eating this. Yagari definitely made sure to deprive me from all the delicacies that I enjoyed to prove his point on many occasions.

"Then fix that smile of yours. It's really unsettling to look at." Zero took another bite into his sandwich and shook his head when my features softened. I took another forkful of my lettuce and looked around the classroom, even though I had already done it a hundred times already.

After that little event, the two of us just ate out food in silence, and once we were done he gave me a small thank you before returning to his original position before I woke him up. I let out a small sigh of contentment and trace the smooth ridge of his silver hair that literally shimmered under the sun's noon rays.

He didn't actually ever tell me to stop touching his hair, aside from the infrequent grunt that he'd give me to show his discomfort once I snagged a couple of tangled locks of hair. Since Zero's face was facing away from me, I was able to smile down at him as my hands glided through his hair. I honestly have not explanation as to why I suddenly wanted to do this but I wouldn't back down from the challenge of Zero's horrendous tangles.

It almost made me reflect on those short in few times when Zero would actually call me his big sister and play around with Yuki and I. My past self taught me to cherish those moments and to cherish the ones that were presented in front of me currently. Especially since bonds that have been separated need a chance to intertwine and reconnect once more.

 _I could only hope that it wasn't too late for it to happen..._

Shaking away my haunting thoughts, I took a small piece of Zero's hair, and did a regular braid which I thought actually turned out pretty good. But I took it out since I know he'd yell at me for doing it without his permission and I wasn't ready to be on the opponent side of Zero's anger. Especially now that we were older, I definitely didn't want to take any chances with him.

We continued just like this, in a comfortable silence where nothing bothered us beside the occasional footsteps that we heard accompanied with loud laughter as students walked by. I'd have to say that this place was pretty peaceful once you find the right timing. And right now, we were able to have a quiet moment because of it.

Even when the bell rang for our final class to start, I continued to keep my right hand locked into his hair while I was pulling out another journal with my left hand. From what I've been seeing, his teachers only really wake him when they're teaching a difficult concept to make sure that he's following along. I wasn't sure if it was because they're afraid of his aloof behavior or if it was because he has relations with Kaien, but they really weren't as harsh on him as I thought they would be. Beside the math teacher, he really gave no one any remorse from what I can see.

And once the day finally ended, majority of the Day Class students immediately rushed out of the room in a frenzy to get to the gate as quick as possible. I could only sigh once I realized what I'd have to work with once I start my prefect duties. But it was the least I could do so I won't abandon them, yet at least.

Overall, after spending one day here, I could already tell that there really won't be a calming moment with all the humans and vampires running around, and it didn't actually bother me much. I was just content to be back where my family was, even if it could be for a short while. I wanted to make every day, every moment I have with them count. So I'll continue to smile, just for them, to ease their concerns for me, and help out the cause.

And to also make up for the mistakes I felt I had made all those years ago...

* * *

And done! Thank you guys for reading this chapter and tell me what you think about it in the comments. Don't worry, Senri and Takuma will get their time to shine probably in the next chapter since this isn't a Zero story only. I'm just trying to squeeze in as many moments with him before the plot gets too serious. Hope you enjoyed reading it and I'm hoping to get the next chapter out as soon as possible. Thank you!


	7. 7: Not the Best of Meetings

_As my world faded into a obsidian void_

 _There was only one emotion that I could clearly recall_

 _One that made me feel as though I was a marionette_

 _This feeling was not my own_

 _This sense of wanting revenge…_

 **...Tsuki no Fukushu...**

* * *

I could only stand there in disbelief at the… _ridiculous_ sight that was before me.

The amount of people that waited in the pathway made the surrounding area become nothing but a sea of black as their screams penetrated my ear drums. I really needed to bring my headphones for the next time I decide to help out.

I honestly felt bad for Yuki and Zero for having to put up with this kind of thing everyday. It's almost as though all these girls have forgotten about their dignity, mostly because they're practically throwing themselves at the Night Class.

And speaking of the Night Class students that were slowly approaching where Zero and I stood, I couldn't help but focus on them when all of their eyes honed in on my form. The neutral expression that I wore hardened as their stares began to linger, it just made me feel downright uncomfortable. No matter how attractive you may be, that doesn't make you privileged in my book.

But my eyes came to linger on the Kuran prince who seemed to be entranced by Yuki's resilience. A small smile threatened to appear on my face whenever I thought of the two of them, they're from two completely different worlds, but they somehow managed to come together. Besides, that kind of look isn't something that you'd give to a friend, I know that _all_ too well.

It was only when the small group of vampires got closer to us that Kaname's gaze finally met my blank stare, since it was mostly out of boredom. He took that moment to step away from the group and towards where Zero and I were, which made Zero tense as his hand reached for Blood Rose.

My gaze couldn't help but briefly flicker over to the blond male who the girls called "Idol-kun" and the light brown haired female that the males called, "Ruka-chan" made sure to make their presence known in my eyes as the Pureblood approached me by slightly baring their fangs. It made me straighten my posture a bit as I met their threats with indifference. But just because they didn't scare me didn't mean that my hunter senses have been silent. My right arm which was resting casually against my hip lowered to my side and my hand clenched into a fist to contain my reactions.

"Good evening," The tall male spoke, leaning down slightly which would make me feel grateful since I didn't have to crane my neck anymore. But it somewhat ticked me off at the same time, how come everyone here grew taller?!

"To what do I owe your presence for?" I ask politely since all the vampires and humans were looking at the three of us. His group of vampires seemed to be judging me for my every movement and I couldn't blame them since I was a threat to their race.

"I just wanted to welcome you back to the academy." Kaname said, simply ignoring Zero's fiery glare as he placed a hand on my shoulder. If we weren't in public, I'd swat the hand away from me since this entire moment feels like a ruse somehow. Kaname was only attentive towards me only when it came to be his benefit or it would concern something with Yuki.

I don't despise him in the slightest but...

"Do be sure to be careful out at night." He whispered in my ear as he leaned down to pluck a auburn leaf out of my red locks.

He's a little too nosy for his own good and it was one of the few things about him that I absolutely abhorred.

Especially when I've been secretive for majority of my life and I didn't plan on exposing all of them while I'm here.

"Yes, yes. The last thing I'd want to do is make Yuki panic. There is nothing to worry about." I told him simply, stepping away from him which allowed his hand to fall from my shoulder and return back to his side. Me stepping away from him was my own sign of ending a conversation as I stood closer to where Zero was, indicating to him that I have nothing else to talk with him about.

"Very well then, till meet again..." Kaname looked over at his entourage of vampires to motion for them to continue walking and they all went to enter their building. Some of them couldn't seem to help themselves by looking back over in my direction with curious gazes. To appear somewhat friendly to some of them, I gave them a small nod along with a small smile. I didn't want everyone in the Night Class to be my enemy after all. It would be a pain if they all didn't trust me in some form.

The minute those gates closed, blocking the Day Class females' intense pursuing, they broke out in harsh whispers. Most of them were curious as to how I knew someone like Kaname while others who appear to be fans of his were sneering, whispering insults about how my appearance is what caught his eye.

I couldn't help but let my eye twitch in irritation at the thought of that. Disgust immediately crashed into me, almost making me buckle over at the thought of having someone like Kaname as a...a... _mate_. The thought of it alone merely sickened me to my core, if anything, Kaname was that older step-brother that you never asked for.

Zero seemed to take notice of my eye twitch as well as the disgust that showed in my amber gaze, and he had the nerve to smirk at my misfortune.

"Now who's the one enjoying this a little too much. Jealousy is the worst when it comes to females, I swear…" I grumbled under my breath and it seemed that his amusement seemed to increase as I walked away from the retreating group of females that were green with envy. Trust me, I had no interest in their "Prince Kaname", and the thought alone was ridiculous.

But the consequences surrounding this encounter made me want to shoot at Kaname a couple of times because of the aftermath he left me with. Things were going so well until he decided to interact with me in front of everyone. I really hope this doesn't complicate things with my involvement with the others.

"Sora, where are you going? We're supposed to meet with the Headmaster." Yuki asks, running up to the two of use, and that concerned look in her eyes made me freeze in place. I could only let out a sigh of relief once I remembered that he was nowhere near us.

"I gotta go into town for a while, so relay that to Kaien for me, will you?" I say, about to walk off once more once Yuki agreed with me and walked over in the direction of Kaien's office. My steps came to a halt when Zero's icy tone stopped me in my tracks.

"You don't need to go alone. It's too much of a risk." Zero asserted once Yuki was a safe distance away from us and I couldn't help but quirk an eyebrow at him for saying that.

I knew what he was implying but he hasn't seen the things Yagari made me do while I was away from them all these years. Some of them were lessons for me to learn and some of them were out of laziness on Yagari's behalf. And the latter was what happened majority of the time where he often would leave me to fend for myself against a horde of vampires.

"I'll be perfectly fine Zero. And if I do return injured, I give you full rights to giving me a lecture like I know you will regardless while you patch up my wounds." I joke, lightly patting his arm to express my confidence before walking away from the male. At the moment, I should be the least of his concern, and he has other things to worry about other than me.

I felt his heated gaze practically spear into the back of my head, telling me how much he wanted to argue with me about not having a partner, but he knew that I would call him out on his hypocrisy and then we'd be at a stalemate.

But it probably also didn't help much that I wouldn't ever let him worry about me excessively. I especially had to make sure that I followed the Association's orders unless I didn't want to have my head connected to my body. I wanted to make use of the time that I'd have here to enjoy myself, even if it does require me to go exterminate a couple of rogue vampires.

I wasn't going to let _anything_ get in the way of me being here now...

Needless to say, my fast paced walking led me to the entrance of the school where the gatekeeper sat in his small building, asking me what reason I had for leaving.

"I have official business to handle." I slip my hand into the inside pocket of my blazer to pull out the official document of my hunt for today to hold up to the opening for the guard to view it. He gave a small hum of acknowledgement and warned me to be careful before going to open the gates.

* * *

As I walked down the winding paths to be able to reach the town, I couldn't help but let out a small sigh, for what I wasn't sure, as I kept my gaze locked straight ahead. I will honestly admit that it will take some time for me to get used to being around vampires that weren't always out for my blood. In a way, it was comforting to know that they were all on a strict leash since they were under Kaname's jurisdiction, but seeing the way how some of them behaved when _he_ confronted _me_ made my adrenaline flood through my veins.

Since my face didn't give away any signs of my alertness, Kaname probably took notice of it because of my heart rate accelerating. The other vampires probably took notice of this as well which was why some of them had satisfied expressions as they walked to their classes. The one thing I will probably always hate about aristocratic vampires was how they always maintained an air of superiority over lower ranks and others.

It just honestly didn't seem right that each generation of vampires were taught this same ideology and only a few manage to stray away from it.

In hindsight, it might not seem as though it's nothing special to have any concerns about their idealism since it didn't appear to affect anyone else, when in reality, it does. The Association being one of the main places where their superiority reigns on it's own zenith of paradise, where no other man can touch them. The thought of the darkness the association holds makes me feel sick when I think about it. It's okay to accept vampires, the ones we have a priority of hunting, but someone like me needs to be constantly under surveillance by experienced hunters, hence Kaien and Yagari.

The thought of this made my hands clench from their place in my blazer pockets as my boots carried me over to a series of moderate sized buildings that surrounded a small line of various businesses.

' _You can't let that affect you right now, you have a mission you need to be focusing on._ ' I clenched my right hand into a fist harder, letting my blunt nails bite into the skin of my hand to keep me alert. I definitely needed to be cautious with the way how my surroundings were and luckily, most of the shops surrounding here were closed since it was so late. Besides the occasional convenience or grocery store that were littered around the place.

But with these buildings in the way, it made it harder for me to locate where the vampire was since they have an odd tendency of hiding away in dark alleyways to devour their victims. It was already night time and the lamp lights only held a certain amount of light as my eyes scanned the premises.

My eyebrows furrowed in concentration as I studied the area around me, trying to detect where the pair of Level E vampires were, and a small frown graced my features once I realized that there were two groups of vampires on two opposite sides of town. And the fact that I was still on the outskirts closer to only one target.

A muffled scream barely registered in my ears, causing them to twitch to catch the noise again to be able to locate what group it came from. I had absolutely had no idea if these vampire groups were working together to catch their prey since large groups were a rarity concerning Level E's since their main concern would be to satisfy their endless thirst. It's not that I despised them, it's quite the opposite actually.

I increased my pace when I felt that the woman's struggling was weakening since the pair of vampires were doing their utmost best to ensnare their prey. I immediately brought my hand up to my halberd, Alcyone, and made her form in my hands once I rounded the corner to face the pair of savage vampires.

Their attention was so focused on the woman who was backed up against the brick wall of a building to where they didn't even notice my presence. A small smile almost appeared on my face at the thought of being able to take these two down easily with the help of stealth.

The only thought that did concern me was that the woman could be injured and that's why they're so transfixed with her.

Luckily, there were two dumpsters only a little ways away from where the vampires stood over the woman. So I crouched beside the nearest one and took a couple of short deep breaths to steel myself before attacking. I definitely didn't want the woman to die from my failures, it made it harder when there was a life on the line. I had to learn that lesson well, that you _can't_ save everyone. It may be the goal you have in mind, but it's not always successful and that's the harsh reality of it.

Taking the grip of Alcyone, I leap over the dumpsters, and spring on my heels to propel myself towards the vampire who was closest to me. I stabbed downwards, making the woman let out another shrill cry when she saw the blood pool around the other Level E's heart. The other vampire that was holding her down looked at me with a look of surprise, but his surprise only lasted a second before he finally caught a whiff of my almost unnoticeable scent. You'd have to be at a really close range to be able to detect it and that alone had it's benefits.

The vampire that was wounded crumbled to dust under my blade as his accomplice stared at me with desire filled eyes. His crimson eyes brightened at the thought of having my blood and he licked his cracked lips menacingly.

"Mine...minemineminemine!" The male whispered heatedly, removing his hands from the trembling woman to set his sights upon me. Another reason I had to make sure I didn't bleed at the Academy or else every vampire would want a gallon of my blood each since bleeding makes me more noticeable.

"Sorry to say that I have no interest in becoming a blood bag today." I lightly comment, taking a step back to avoid the vampire's jagged claws that tried to rake across my throat. It made my muscles tighten in anticipation when I actually took in the size of my opponent when he came to stand at his full height. His shirt was torn along the hem and the sleeves as his muscles rivulet under his skin. I couldn't help but feel an ounce of fear rush through me along with adrenaline at the thought of being squeezed to death by this Level E.

But of course, the bigger they are, the harder they fall so I just had to make sure that it actually happened.

I continued to dodge the taller man's swiping by taking a few steps backwards just to tire the man out easily to make my job easier. It was until the man started huffing and puffing at the exertion it took to claw at my body did he decide to use the woman who was being lifted off her feet and into his arms. She weakly scratched along his arms, leaving thin layers of red along his skin.

"I-If you don't leave me alone now, I'll drain this woman for all she's got in 'er!" The somewhat coherent Level E pants as he brings his face to rest against the squirming woman's shoulder. When she cried out in utter mortification, I knew that I couldn't let this last any longer.

' _Think Sora, think!_ ' I scolded myself, my eyes frantically flickering over the narrow alleyway that we were in. I could definitely stab the guy in the head if I tried to vault over the dumpsters to get to them faster but I didn't want to cause anymore excessive noise.

I was snapped out of my panic when the vampire let out a sudden disgruntled cry as his body was forced to the ground and the woman tumbled out of his arms. Her weakened body fell harshly to the ground and she appeared to pass out from exhaustion.

The Level E was clawing at his ankle, trying to get whatever dragged him down off of him. When I followed his scratching to find the source of his stumble, I noticed that what dragged the man down was a bloody whip that seemed to be tightly wrapped around his ankle.

The whip snaked up the Level E's upper body and continued to confine the man by wrapping around all his limbs. He struggled with all of his might, trying to free himself from the tendrils of blood, but it only constricted around his body more.

"You should act now while he's down." A low, quiet voice spoke a little ways away from me and I didn't bother to turn around since I didn't feel threatened by the vampire who was helping me.

"Yeah…" I'm not going to just look like I'm an amateur to all of this, so I struck down on the heavily struggling vampire, and speared him straight through his head. The vampire's manic expression softened as his eyes rolled into the back of his head.

As he crumbled to dust, I couldn't help but feel sympathy for the Level E vampires. They only became like this because no one of a higher rank bothered to help supply them with blood. This entire situation could be better maintained if their own kind was supportive of their self proclaimed outcasts.

"Ah, thank you for the help. It's much appreciated." My eyes widen as I practically forgot that there was someone else here with me, so I turned around to face the male.

"Just how long were you planning on toying with it like that?" He asked me instead, seeming more interested in my tactics than any pleasantries.

A small smile adorned my face, I couldn't help but like this guy already. He's only spoke one sentence and I knew that we'd get along.

"It's a strategy I use to tire out my opponent while making them irritated because it causes them to act without tact." I explained as I walked over to the male whose face was hidden by the darkness of the alleyway. Doing this also makes my job a lot easier when it's small groups.

"Only a person who doesn't fear their own death would be willing to do something like that." He said with an air of nonchalance as he walked towards me as well, meeting me halfway in the small stream of light that was here.

"That's an interesting observation, but I'm not going to give away anything to a mere stranger." I say dangerously pointing my spear out at him. I didn't really have much intention of fighting the male who helped me, I'm just testing his personality.

"So in order to not be qualified as complete strangers, how about we introduce ourselves? I'm Sora Kurosu." I suggest, lowering my weapon to where it wasn't much of a threat, and I extended my hand towards him. His pale blue eyes scanned my relaxed form before meeting my gaze once more.

"Shiki Senri." Shiki spoke his name and nothing else as he reached out to my extended hand and lightly gripped it into his own. His slender fingers wrapped around the base of my hand as he shook it. If this was any other situation, I would have made a comment on how his fingers had no callouses but then again, vampires probably never get blemishes on their skin.

I slowly pulled away from the handshake first and looked up to meet his gaze once more. I noticed that he tried to get some form of a reaction from me about something, what it was, I wasn't sure. I knew that just from that, he only really spoke when it truly matters and that's fine with me honestly. His type of silence was completely different from Zero's because this vampire seems to be taking in every word I say like a sponge. We may be able to get along but I must be careful around him until we form a friendship.

"Well it's nice to meet you then, Shiki." I said, rehearsing the name over and over in my head to keep his name in there. When I meet the rest of the Night Class, that's when I know I'm going to struggle with names. I just need to hear them over and over again to remember who is who.

"Likewise." Shiki drawled, walking over to where the woman lay and picked her up in his slim arms with ease. He whispered some other woman's name and she just materialized out of thin air as she analyzed the situation. Once she didn't deem me as a threat, she thanked me coolly for my cooperation before disappearing into the night with the young woman who was attacked.

"I guess we're done for the night…" I started to say, turning to exit the alleyway, only for it to finally dawn on me.

With all the craziness happening on this side of town, I completely forgot about the other set of vampires on the other side of town and a look of shock painted my features when I sensed that there were no more dangerous vampires within the vicinity. The only person here with a dark aura surrounding them was Shiki and I doubt he'd attack me unless Kaname gave him the order to.

"Well, talk about amazing. You wiped out the other set of Level E's." I couldn't help but be slightly intrigued with how easy hunting became to him after probably doing it for such a short while.

"It's my job to make sure the town is safe." Shiki replies simply, turning away from me to start walking back in the direction that I came from to return to the school. It made sense for this to be a vampire's job since they were awake during the night anyways, and he got to miss out on class from what it seems like. So it's a win win situation for Shiki from what it appears.

"I see, so Kaname's even got the town under his territory. That's pretty… generous of him." I say, since I couldn't seem to find the right word to use for him since generous wasn't really in his vocabulary. It only was when the equation involves Yuki, which didn't bother me one bit.

A small smile appeared on my face when I actually thought about it. From what it looks like, Yuki goes into town quite often on the weekends with her friend, so he probably is doing this to indirectly protect her. And it also made my job easier now that I know I'm not alone while hunting.

"I guess you could say that about Kaname-sama." Shiki said as he shoved his hands into his pockets, letting his long legs carry him back to the school. I had to lightly sprint to catch up to the male and once we fell into step with each other, I put my hand to my mouth to conceal the grin that formed on my face.

"Hmm, I see. That's the reason for all of this…" I finally came to the conclusion, but then again, I feel that it's always been the same ever since I've seen the two interact with each other. They were practically _made_ for each other, so I would happily help Kaname out when the time arises. It would also keep him at a certain distance concerning my own business as long as I dangled this over my head.

"That expression that you have right now is very concerning. I hope it isn't one of bad intentions." Shiki spoke up after a while since I was lost in my thoughts about all of this, and I looked up at him with a slightly baffled expression.

"It's not, it's not… I'm just thinking about some quality information that you just gave me." I said honestly, kicking up a small bit of dirt out of habit. The male seemed interested in what my mind conjured up, but I wasn't planning on telling one of Kaname's lackeys. He may have helped me take down my prey tonight but that doesn't give him total friendship benefits.

"And it's something that I will keep to myself until the time comes. Sorry, but I'm not a safe to crack." I laugh into my sleeve when his eyes widened a mere fraction when he realized that I could read him despite his constant bored expression.

"How?" He bluntly asked, his shoulders tensing as we entered the forest which would lead to the gate of the school.

"When you have a friend like Zero for eight years, you learn how to read even the most neutral of people. Everyone has emotions after all, it just depend on how noticeable you make them." I say wistfully, reaching up to scratch an itchy spot in my hair.

"Kiryuu does seem quite interesting when you ignore his hatred for vampires." Shiki said, holding the gate door open for me to pass through, to which I gave him a small, "thank you" to express my gratitude.

"Ha, I guess you could say that. Don't let him ever catch word of that though, he'll put a bullet in you." I say teasingly, stretching my nimble body to get the burn of that workout out of my system. He looked perplexed by my odd stretching but gave a small nod in agreement.

"I'm sure that you need to get back to report to your Lord Kaname, so I think it's best that we part ways for now." I look over at him to see if he had anything else he wanted to say to me before I retired to my room. It was already one in the morning and I knew that I'd need to try to get some form of sleep before school tomorrow. I was trying not to get bags under my eyes again, those took months to disappear.

"Actually, since you were hunting with me, you're now included in my report. It'd be best if you come with me to report to Kaname-sama." Shiki lightly referred for me and it caused my eyes to widen a fraction.

"Can't this wait for tomorrow?" I couldn't help but try to fight for my right to sleep, but I knew that I'd be fighting a losing battle. The maroon haired male shook his head to deny my request, and we entered some form of a staring contest, waiting for the other to cave in.

"Agh, geeze! Fine…" I growled, extending my hand to transform Alcyone back into my regular hair pin. Shiki stared at the metal for a while as I clipped it back into my unruly wavy red hair. I really wished my hair would become more reasonable now that I had time to take care of it with me being here.

"This way," Shiki said, walking in the direction of the Moon Dorms I believe and it made me quirk an eyebrow out of interest. Why was Kaname in his dorm room while his entourage of vampires were attending class? I guess even he needed days where he skipped class, and the thought of that made me shake my head.

Shiki seems to be used to my random bursts of getting myself lost in thought, so he just politely steered me in the proper direction as we walked through the dark hallways.

We finally appeared to be close to where Kaname's room was because it was on it's own floor and the farthest to the right of the dorms. Of course only he got complete and utter peace by being here, it'd make me want to miss class from time to time too. Being Kaien's daughter, I just might be able to do that, especially when I was tired from a hunt.

"Kaname-sama, I came to make my report." Shiki knocked on the door lightly with the pale knuckles of his right hand and he took a step back as the sturdy brown doors craned open slowly.

"Enter, both of you." His voice quietly resounded across the room and into my ears. Shiki held the door open for me to enter and I couldn't help but feel that I was right about what his room would look like.

It was minimalistic as possible with the occasional painting scattered across his walls. What really drew in my attention was the grand scale bed that adorned his room along with the canopy accompanied with pale brown drapes. I had to admit that the vintage style of the room was something that I could definitely agree with.

But at the same time, I was relieved that I would only have to be here every once in a while. Remember, I was trying to keep my distance from the Pureblood and yet he manages to worm his way into my day twice.

It made me let out a lightly frustrated sigh as I leaned against the nearest wall, crossing my legs over each other as I waited for the two vampires to stop talking. I honestly didn't even know why I was here in the first place, I was just doing my job.

I pinched the bridge of my nose to release the tension my forehead had which would give me the sign of an oncoming headache and I took a deep breath to ignore the twinge of pain.

I didn't even use an ounce of my power so why am I getting a headache now of all times? Was it because I was tired or…

My thoughts were immediately sent into a halt when Kaname's brown, almost red, eyes bore into my own with a knowing look that almost made me growl at him in retaliation due to my instincts. No matter how much I tried to conceal them, they were a part of me, and I could never run away from them.

I especially know that because I've already tried to do so...

* * *

And that's it for the newest chapter of Tsuki no Fukushu! I'm slowly trying to release hints of what Sora could possibly be since we've already scratched out that she's not human. I'd love to know what you all think that she could be, although it won't be revealed for quite some time. I hope you all enjoyed Senri and Sora's first meeting and how I'm going to build their dynamic. But that'll definitely take some time for them to form a friendship since Sora keeps a certain distance from new people to size them up first. I'd definitely love to hear your thoughts on the pairs that have been introduced so far. Thanks for reading!


	8. 8: Hidden Intentions

My amber gaze sharpened as I stood my ground in front of the Pureblood. Honestly, I just wanted to drag my tired self to my room and have a day's worth of sleep. The longer I stayed awake, the results weren't pretty. I needed to make this meeting end as soon as possible, especially with my aching headache.

"Miss Kurosu, were you paying attention to a word I said?" Kaname said, leaning forward with a slightly annoyed expression on his chiseled features. In response to his question, Shiki looked in my direction as well, his pale blue eyes lazily following my movements.

But I could tell that he was merely observing me from afar.

I let out a quiet yawn before slumping against the wall even more so, "No, not really. I'm a bit tired from such a long day. I know you two wouldn't understand but I need to sleep in order to function." At my words, Kaname let out a hum before giving me an 'apologetic smile'.

"I'm terribly sorry for keeping you up so late, Sora. But we will be needing your assistance in keeping the town safe." The Pureblood paused, taking another look in my direction.

Why do I have a feeling he's about to say something I won't like?

"Kiryuu has done as much as he could, but he has his limits due to his _condition_ , so that is why I'm requesting your help." Ah, there it is.

My eyes narrowed at this and he gave me a 'charming smile'.

Gahh, why did he have to involve Zero in this mess? It made me want to pull my hair out in frustration.

"...Did you bring me here just to ask me to do that?" I asked, shaking my right leg to keep my mind off of my headache.

I definitely didn't want them to see my eyes changing, so I closed them shut to make it seem as though I don't care about the conversation just in case.

"My, my. The sharpness of your tongue definitely hasn't dulled after all these years. Always straight to the point. I'm sure you already know that it can get you hurt one day." His words brought an unsettling chill and I had to take a deep breathe through my nose to contain myself. I won't let all my years of patience be for nothing.

"I won't silence nor censor myself for anyone, especially not for a Pureblood." I could tell my words made Shiki tense as the two of us spoke, I wouldn't be surprised if he sees me as a threat now.

"Miss Kurosu…" He spoke, his light voice gently resounding through the room. This almost seems like an automatic response for him and I could tell he didn't really care that much. It's sad that all aristocrat vampires are taught to protect the Pureblood race in any way possible.

It's such a shame, really.

Kaname raised up his hand, effectively stopping Shiki.

"Now, now Senri, it's quite alright. Sora is the only person who can talk to me in such an informal way. We're family and her honesty is one of her best traits." Hmm, now I wouldn't say we're family, especially not with the way how he treated me in the past.

"You will have to get used to her...quirks in due time." The way how he said it made my eyebrow twitch in irritation, but I let it slide. If anything, he's the weird one here.

"Everything I do is all apart of the Sora Kurosu subscription. I'm also non-refundable. If you wanted me around to help protect the academy and the town, my personality is just a part of the package." I placed my hand on my hip, knowing that it was important for me to say this. I won't be silenced by _anyone_.

Especially if it's a Pureblood.

"Well, I knew you would be more willing to help the cause if Kiryuu was involved somehow. Please forgive me, I know he's a sore subject for you." Kaname spoke and I heard him stand to his feet.

"Ah, Pureblood manipulation at it's finest. There was no need, I was already assigned to assist wherever I am able to." I let out a long sigh. That sigh turned into a yawn so I placed my hand over my mouth to silence it.

The room remained silent and I honestly couldn't take it anymore. He's already told me what he needs me to do, so what else is there to say?

Absolutely nothing.

"If that's all, I can hear my bed calling my name. So I'm gonna go now."

 _Breathe in, breathe out…_

Letting out one more long exhale, I reopened my eyes to see Kaname reaching out to place a hand on my shoulder. I flinched as his dominating aura licked at my skin and stepped away from his reach to open his door.

His arm fell limp to his side and he smiled down at me once more. I'm already used to Kaname being a freaking giant, but it still irks me that I have to crane my neck to look up at him!

Even his height has no consideration for others…

"It does appear that we kept you awake longer than usual. Senri, guide her back to the Chairman's building." Kaname demanded as Shiki opened the door for me. I looked back and forth between the two and shook my head.

I would've told him to return to his room to rest, but there's no point in that. Shiki would probably ignore my demands and follow me anyways.

"...Fine, let's go." I say, reaching up to rub my temples to try and soothe the ache.

I heard Kaname say something along the lines of, "rest well" but I couldn't find it in me to return the sentiment.

Ugh, he always has to find a way to insert me in the equation, doesn't he?

The halls remained quiet as we walked. If this place wasn't filled with a bunch of entitled vampires, I would almost say that this place was eerily peaceful.

Hopefully, I won't be making too many trips here…

"I'm actually surprised you have nothing you want to ask me, Shiki." I start up a conversation as we walked down the cobblestone path leading to Father's office.

"Why do you talk to Kaname-sama like that?" Senri murmured, it was a good thing I have sensitive hearing or else I wouldn't have heard him. He took a short breath before continuing.

"Hmm I can't go into detail but let's just say there's a lot I can't forgive him for." I sigh, crossing my arms over my chest as a form of warmth as we walked.

Shiki let out a hum in response as he held out a hand for me to take. It was a gentlemanly gesture, but I really didn't need help to walk up some stairs.

"Thank you but I'll be fine. You can go back to your room now." I told him gently and give him a friendly pat on the shoulder. I let out a small laugh when he looked up at me with confused eyes.

"Go back to your dorms and get some rest. I know your a vampire but still." I say as I open the door to the Chairman's office and look over my shoulder at him. That neutral expression he wears unsettles me a little, but there's no use telling him that.

We just met after all.

"I'll be seeing you around then." I forced my body to step forward and close the wooden door.

I held my breath as I felt my heart hammer inside of my chest. Being around Kaname always made my instincts go haywire and I can't seem to figure out why.

It's been like that for years, not even Kaien could understand it.

After I heard Shiki's steps slowly recede, I let my legs buckle underneath me as I slid to the ground. I wrapped my arms loosely around my knees and drew into myself.

My jaw slackened as my lungs struggled to keep up with my emotions. My harsh breaths were the only thing I could hear.

Ah, damn it...

In the back of my mind, I could practically hear the thousands of questions racing through my mind. The Level E activity only spiked after my arrival and it makes me paranoid, honestly.

Is my scent drawing them near the academy?

I really hope not, I have so many things that I want to accomplish before I have to leave any time soon.

"My dear Sora, did it happen again?" Kaien's voice snapped me out of my thoughts and I looked up at him with bleary eyes. From the way how he was looking down at me, I could tell that my eyes changed color. The sclera changed from my usual white to a dark black.

He had his hand extended out for me to take, so I took it without a second thought.

"...Father, is my scent still as strong as it was in the past?" I asked hoarsely as he led me into my room. Knowing that I was feeling weak from an attack, he helped me get under the covers. I was actually surprised he didn't try to change my clothes for me.

But I guess he must've learned his lesson from the last time he tried to do that…

"What makes you ask that, Sora?" Ah, there he goes deflecting a question with another question.

"I spoke to Kaname today and he informed me that there has been an exponential spike in Level E activity," I said as I tossed in my bed to look over at him. His glasses were off and his hair was out of it's ponytail. He must've been resting before he came to get me.

He must've heard my heartbeat accelerate.

"I want to know, is my scent potent enough to draw in Level E's? The ones I fought today were too skittish for my liking." Kaien placed a hand over mine and looked at me with concerned eyes.

"I didn't think it would since you've been training for quite some time. However, it seems that your scent has become more potent at a close range because your older now." He said calmly, gauging my reaction.

"So…?" The words stuck in my throat as I instantly thought about the silver-haired boy.

"You won't need to be concerned about Zero just yet. His descent to Level E has been gradual over the years, but I don't think it's anything to worry about yet." Father leaned forward and pressed his lips to the corner of my temple. My migraine was gone as I felt the fatigue catch up to me.

"Now please, get some rest your little mother hen." He said teasingly as he rose from my bed and covered me over with my comforter. This made me let out a small sigh as this reminded me of the days when I was younger.

Oh, how I wish we would return to those days, where life's issues were less complicated. But time stops for no one sadly. Well, maybe for Father only, but he's a rare case.

Taking another deep breath, I closed my eyes and fell asleep to the lull of my own heartbeat.

* * *

In the early hours of the morning, Kaname sat at his couch with the black queen between his fingers. He stared down at the piece affectionately as he traced the contours of its slim figure.

"Her defiance only makes the transition harder…" Kaname muttered to himself as he sat up straight in his chair. He never knew if her behavior was out of spite or instincts, the girl was actually challenging to analyze. If it wasn't for her steady heartbeat, it would be rather complicated to see through her.

Only a child completely robbed of their innocence can maintain that. The thought of her story left a bitter taste in his mouth, causing him to frown.

A faint knock on the door disrupted his train of thought and he beckoned the person to enter. Shiki stepped into the room and carefully closed it shut. The Pureblood's expression shifted into a more welcoming one.

"I see that you've walked Sora back to her room, well done." Kaname looked over at the laidback male, observing him very carefully.

"Why didn't you tell her that I would be her hunting partner?" Shiki quietly asked and Kaname put a hand up to his chin as he contemplated on how to respond.

"Sora was hardly paying attention to our discussion due to the time, she needed to get some rest. Her body is very fragile, which is why I'm assigning you to her." Kaname spoke wistfully, his eyes narrowed as he thought of the past.

"How so?" Shiki asked, the dull expression he usually adorned shifted into one that resembled concern.

"It's definitely strange to hear you ask about someone other than Rima. Has her charm already gotten to you, Senri?" Kaname smiled warmly, already knowing the answer to that. Although the girl was a spitfire with her anger, she had a certain warmth to her that drew others to her.

"I wouldn't say that." Shiki denied almost immediately. He had just met the girl, after all, so he shook his head to affirm his point. But Kaname could tell that his interest was piqued by Sora. Oh well, it will still work in his favor.

"Your newborn friendship will be a benefit. So please try to engage conversation with her when you can." Kaname ordered and Shiki looked down at his shoes before sighing. It was as though he already knew Kaname would ask him to do something like that. But what was it for?

She was just a girl, no different than Yuki or any other student here.

"I need you to get as much information as you can from her. Try not to poke too hard or else she'll be suspicious." Kaname instructed him, as the brown-haired male crossed one leg over the other as he sat.

"Is she a vampire?" Shiki asked and the room went silent for a while. The two brown-haired males simply stared at each other until Kaname finally broke the silence.

"She's been assigned to the Day Class and she's a prefect. The Chairman placed her there for a reason." Kaname smiled knowingly to himself and Shiki let out a defeated sigh as the question was left unanswered.

"Don't worry. Only when Sora finds you trustworthy will she confide in you." A smirk grew on his face as he thought carefully about his next words. Shiki was very perceptive and he had to make sure he didn't give too much away.

"Sora's _kind_ is the type to create eternal bonds with others. There's no need to try and think this over now, it will all be revealed soon enough." With a simple wave of his hand, Shiki bowed and exited the room to excuse himself.

Kaname just knew that Senri was the right choice for this. Now all he had to do was simply wait as he always had been whenever it concerned the red-haired girl.

 _She'd come crawling back soon enough_ …

* * *

It was finally evening time! I simply couldn't wait to run back to my room and sleep the rest of the day away after guard duty.

The days flew past me with flying colors and it was now Saturday afternoon. I could hear the girls loudly talking over each other from across the courtyard.

When will they ever give it a rest?

"Come on, I don't need you slacking on me too," Zero said from beside me. I felt his hand reach across the short distance we had to latch onto my arm. He started dragging me along with ease if only I wasn't so light.

The only time my weight is an advantage was during combat.

"I don't have enough energy for this. Zero, you have to carry me back after or else I might pass out." I grumbled as I listened to my heels scratch roughly against the pavement.

"Ugh, I forgot how lazy you could be. It's definitely one trait I wish you got rid of during your training." Zero groaned, but he didn't actually turn down my request.

So I'll just take that as a silent yes then!

"Aww come on, I'm not lazy all of the t—" I start to say as I locked eyes with Zero before a wave of paranoia suddenly crashed over me. My knees buckled to the ground and I would've fallen if it wasn't for Zero pulling me back up.

I closed my eyes shut, knowing that I should concentrate on that feeling I got. It made my heart race inside of my chest.

This was definitely a warning that something was going to happen. I only got this crippling feeling of fear when things go _wrong_.

But why now?

"Sora!" I felt Zero shake my shoulders as he tried to regain my attention. I looked up at him with unfocused eyes, lavender meeting amber.

"Ah… sorry about that. I just spaced out for a moment." I hurriedly spoke and pat Zero on the shoulder to show him that I was perfectly fine.

"Your entire body locked up on you, that doesn't sound "okay" to me," Zero growled, his eyes narrowing in suspicion as he observed my every step.

"Okay, okay fine. I'll just leave patrols early and rest of that will make you happy." I looked up at him to see if he would accept that. He stared down at me before letting out a huff.

"Good." He simply said before he reached down to pinch at my cheek.

"Ow Seroo! Staph oing tshat to mye facee, it hurfts!" My left cheek flared up with pinpricks of pain as he pinched. Jesus, it feels like he's pinching me as hard as he can.

"The pain will help keep you awake for a couple more hours." Zero removed himself from my grip when we arrived at the gate and he gave me a heated look before going to stand in his place.

Oh, he is definitely paying for this later!


	9. 9: Beginning of Ruin

This is just a reminder that the direction of this story will not fully involve Yuki's story. Thank you all for reading up to this point, I hope you enjoy Chapter 9! Vampire Knight does not belong to me, only Sora and any other original characters that could appear in this story! Thanks for supporting this throughout my hiatus! I will say that the next chapter will be a culmination of a few episodes since the Valentine's day one was filler to me.

* * *

 _As my world faded into an obsidian void_

 _There was only one emotion I could clearly recall_

 _One that made me feel as though I was a marionette_

 _This feeling was not my own_

 _This sense of wanting revenge..._

* * *

After guarding the gate for what felt like hours, I let out a sigh as I watched the last group of girls return to their dorms.

"Yuki, why were you so late?" I ask the girl as she walks over to where Zero and I were standing.My face still stinging from Zero's pinching—which I am not happy about, mind you. With her arms raised over her head to stretch, she let out a wince when her shoulders popped.

"Oh! I had to deliver some documents to the Chairman, sorry Sora. I know your still getting used to...this." I grinned at her and patted her on the shoulder, slightly pushing her forward as we walked towards the fountain.

"You could say that again. I don't think I've ever met females that act like that before. It's still an adjustment." I explained as I looked down at my boots lightly scraping against the concrete.

"I'm surprised you even know what other females are supposed to act like. Especially since you don't treat yourself like one." Zero chimes in and I look up at him with a small glare. I still wasn't too happy with him after he pinched the life out of me!

"Zero, apologize!" Yuki lightly scolded him and solidify her point, she punched him on the arm.

"You don't have much room to talk here. And I know how to act like a lady when it counts." I mumbled, looking away from the pair. I know that this is just his way of teasing but come on! No need to attack my, lack thereof, femininity.

Just because I didn't have 'normal' girl hobbies doesn't make me any less of one, right?

A frown tugged at my face and I lowered my head to hide my face behind my bangs.

I could barely notice the two of them arguing and I ignored them as we approached the fountain. This is where the three of us split up to cover more ground and make sure there are no lingering Day Class students.

Yuki ran off in the direction of the Sun dorms, leaving Zero here with me. I brought one hand up to rake through the ends of my hair. I don't know why I'm feeling so anxious about all of this. I'm sure he didn't mean anything by it.

For a few seconds, the world around me blurred and a high pitched ring resounded through my mind. This is the last thing I need...

 _You know it's because his words mean everything to you..._

A darker, more cynical voice chimed in much to my dismay. Usually, she stayed quiet so it's odd for her to try and resurface now. I really hated sharing my thoughts with her because she always gives me the truth, even when it's not the time to face it.

She was a common guest in my mind, unfortunately.

Clenching my hands into fists, I turned away from Zero as I sucked my lower lip into my mouth and bit it to stop myself from outwardly commenting.

Be quiet….

"I...I'll take the forest since they like to hide behind trees," I said, taking a step forward in that direction. But before I could, a hand reached out to latch onto my wrist and I was jerked backward. The heels of my shoes quickly scuffled against the cobblestone as Itried to regain my balance.

"Zero, let go of me." I murmur, my stubbornness making me look forward in the direction I want to walk to. The warmth his chest provided forced me to fight back the urge to rest against him. My shoulders tensed as his grip on my wrist tightened.

"Sora…" Zero growled, telling me to stand still so that we could talk.

"Be quiet for a moment, would you?" Losing all of my patience, I close my eyes for a brief moment. I could hear twin heartbeats echo to my ears, the dark vampiric aura surrounding them made me tense even more. I had to get to them now to make sure that they aren't hurt.

This conversation can happen later—or not at all if you ask me.

 _You're afraid of hearing his thoughts._

It's a human trait to fear things you know.

 _How long will you continue the farce, little one?_

I'm hoping until the day I die but as long as I'm here, I doubt I will be able to.

 _Hmm indeed, that is something we can agree on._

"If you aren't going to say anything, I need to go now. The sooner I get done, I can get some rest y'know." Shaking my head to quieten my thoughts, I move to forcefully release my hand from his grip to take off in the direction where I felt their heartbeats. From the way how their beats increased, I just knew they had to be nearby. But I can't close my eyes to check again or else I might be too late!

I increase my sprinting speed, my desperation growing more and more when I hear a shrill cry.

Hopefully it's just fangirl noises instead of being bitten. That is never comfortable from what I've seen, especially for humans.

Breaking through the forest clearing, I see a girl in the arms of that blonde haired vampire I met earlier. Stopping in front of them, I noticed that the other girl was unconscious on the ground with her camera a little ways away from her. Feeling my senses go into overdrive, I need to make sure that these girls get out of here safely. Even if they can be annoying, they deserve to continue living their lives after all.

"Oh look here Kain! The new member of the Prefects decided to join us, we've heard about you." The blonde speaks, his eyes narrowed as he judges my form.

"I'm sure you already know this but you need to let the girl go, now. Before I make you. You're going against school policy." I stressed, my attention fully set on the blonde vampire since the orange haired one doesn't seem to be doing anything. If anything, he looks bored.

"You? Hurt me?" The blonde looked at me with a blank expression for a split second before he burst out into haughty laughter. Talk about being overly confident.

"A girl with such a pretty face? You don't look like you could hurt a fly. Especially not your dear Idol-kun's." He tosses his hair back and looks at me with a sultry smirk that reveals his fangs. I almost would've dropped my guard from the ridiculousness of his words. He wasn't my type and wouldn't be for the rest of my days.

"...Did you really just try that with me? You do know that I don't even know you so why would you immediately win my heart? Especially during an event like this, you idiot." I stated matter-of-factly and prepared myself to get to them while he was distracted.

I just took a guess that he loves to stroke his ego, so why not wound it a little? If I didn't have a headache right now, I would have tore into him now.

"I told you that she wasn't like all your other fangirls." His friend, Kain looked over at the two of us with a bored expression before going back to leaning against a tree. Is he only here as support?

"W-What?! I'll have you know that all the ladies in the Day Class love me, Hanabusa Aidou!" He pouted as he pointed to the other Day Class girl lying on the ground in shock, the other slumping in his arm. Taking this time to my advantage I pressed heavily on my right leg and leaped across the space to grab at the girl. Not even his friend could warn him in enough time.

Pulling the other female student away from him, I felt her body press heavily against mine. The shock of her favorite idol turning out to be a vampire must have made her go unconscious. As I laid her down next to her friend, I thought to myself that I could understand in a way…

Her sigh registered in my mind at this moment, making me roll my eyes since I just know she's going to comment on something.

 _These humans are so foolish._

Yes, thank you for telling me something I didn't already know. That's why its our job to protect them so they don't get into situations like this.

It would help if they made our jobs easier by oh, I don't know, actually returning to their dorms?

"Did you really think I was interested in drinking such plain blood? The real prize is right in front of me, Sora Kurosu." Suddenly flashing in front of me, I felt Aidou whisper in my ear as he practically latched onto my shoulder to pull me up and press me against him, back to chest.

"What's with people grabbing me today? Let me go!" I say, testing the waters to see what he would do when I reached up to grab Alcyone. He immediately latched onto my non-dominant hand and held it up to his face.

Aidou looked at me with a toothy grin before sniffing at my wrist. My blood was practically boiling at the thought of being bit by a vampire.

With shaky hands, I used my other hand to unclip my weapon from my hair to form my precious halberd. Using the little room I had, I craned my wrist behind me and pointed the edge of Alcyone at his neck and looked up at him with a glare.

"If you dare to bite me, I won't hesitate to stab you." I say, only for the male to chuckle as he nuzzled my wrist. I cringed at the tickling sensation, only imagining how much pain I'll be in if he actually bites me.

I don't need him being addicted to my blood. Especially not someone like him.

 _This lowlife doesn't have the right to partake in our blood._

I've never been bit before and I really don't want him to be the person that breaks my record.

"You love your Father too much to ruin his 'era of peace'. So you wouldn't dare to harm me." He growled at the end, such a primal thing almost made her hiss in turn, but I bit my tongue to suppress it.

Damn…

He's right. Considering he's from a prestigious bloodline, I would really put Kaien in a ton of trouble if I harm him. Even if I attacked him with my fists...

I bit the inside of my cheek until I was almost sure that I was bleeding.

"Haha, see? I knew it." Aidou whispered, licking long trails along the width of my wrist. I had to suppress my protest by turning away and shutting my eyes when his elongated fangs traced along the protruding vein in my wrist.

God, where's Zero or Yuki when you need a distraction?

When his fangs sunk into me, I winced as I listened to the sound of my flesh being torn into. The harsh sucking noise of my blood being consumed made me feel sick to my stomach. Any trail that escaped from his lips was quickly gathered into his mouth with a sweep of his tongue.

Having my blood drained by the likes of him was disgusting, so utterly disgusting.

With my eyes closed, I saw his vampiric energy rise, the dark red aura swirling around him as it attempted to engulf me. The damn idiot tried to take a look at my thoughts and emotions but she locked the mental entrance tight, allowing no one entry into my mind. For once, I was grateful for her help. He may be able to take my blood but he is not allowed to peer into me.

 _He is not the one, get his fangs out this instant!_

She cried, my mind internally caving in on itself as that one thought burned into my mind.

Get out... _get out_ ….g _e_ t _o_ u _t_!!

I immediately yanked my arm away from his hungry fangs. He staggered back with a wince, my mental block strengthening. His glimmering red eyes stared down at my bleeding wrist with a newly awakened hunger and he looked ready to lunge at me again. Sure, the abrupt yanking made the bleeding worse, but I couldn't just stand here and let him continue to drain me.

"Aw come on! I wasn't finished." Aidou whined as he wiped his face and licked up the residue blood. My face skewed into a permanent look of disgust. Honestly, I don't see what's so noteworthy about my blood. Technically on the hierarchy of things, I'm a lesser being compared to them.

"Don't come near me." I growl out, feeling my head spin from being lightheaded and her anger swelling. I just needed to make sure that these girls' memories get wiped so that they can live life without knowing the truth about the Night Class.

"For a woman with such a bad attitude, you're blood is absolutely divine. How can you expect me to not drink to the last drop?" Aidou asked, his blue eyes flashing red when he saw that my wrist was still bleeding out. Damn, where's Zero and Yuki when you need them?

You don't need him, remember? You can handle this on your own….

That's right, I…

My vision faded in and out as I tried my best to focus on Aidou. I guess it probably doesn't help that I didn't sleep because of my immense headache. Accompanied with the dull ache in my wrist, I definitely won't be able to sleep now. Thanks for making my insomnia worse Aidou.

As soon as Aidou attempted to reach out to my wrist to finish what he started, a bloody tendril raced between us and latched onto the blonde's arm. Another raced out of the bushes and wrapped around his entire body, keeping him in place. I let out a startled yelp and fell to the ground, the back of my thigh smacking into a thick tree branch.

"Dang it Shiki! Way to ruin my fun." Aidou complained as he glared at the approaching male. For a split second, I felt relieved, but I quickly reminded myself that he can't be seen as an ally.

He's on Kaname's side after all…

Shiki moved to stand in front of me with his hand extended out. I scooted back, almost expecting him to lash out at me with an unhinged hunger. I closed my eyes and moved my bleeding hand behind my back so that no one else tries to touch it. I'm sure my scent must be driving the Night Class crazy and I need to heal this as soon as possible.

Agh, if only I had some sort of super healing. This deep bite would probably take days or even weeks to heal itself. After all, my race wasn't known for fast healing.

"Sora, I'm not going to bite you." Shiki spoke as he took another step forward. I feel more paranoid than afraid. I really hope that this doesn't change anything too drastically.

It's not like I'm the one who's going to get in trouble anyways, so I shouldn't have anything to worry about. Well… besides Kaien freaking out about my scent being exposed to the entire class of vampires as we speak.

"...Right." I whisper to myself as I eyes his hand warily. I guess I could at least let him help me up as long as I use my other hand.

The minute my hand fell into his own and he pulled me up, Shiki released his hold on the blonde. The next thing I heard was Aidou slumping to the ground in a big heap. Someday soon I'll be able to show him just how well I can kick his ass, but that's not today. I need to address this wound first.

"Sora, are you alright?" I heard Shiki murmur as he looked me in the eyes. Not once did he look at the blood staining my clothes. This probably helps him to keep his mind off of my blood.

"Well besides the gaping puncture wound in my wrist, I guess I'm okay." Biting back a wince when I tried to move my wrist, I nodded at him and looked over at Aidou sitting on the ground seemingly normal again.

When Aidou tried to take a look at me, Shiki stepped into his line of sight to prevent him from looking at my blood.

Without saying a word, Shiki pulled me into his arms, and it effectively shielded me away from Aidou. Being so close to him must be painful because I can clearly see his brow furrowed as he tries not to inhale too deeply.

Would he really go this far as Kaname's orders? We barely even know each other so I can't consider him as a friend yet. Even with his help, I couldn't help but feel hesitant.

Shiki looked down at me, about to say something but the echoing noise of a gunshot resounded through the forest catching everyone's attention. I flinched at the noise and groaned, knowing that Zero definitely noticed my blood in the air.

He's the last person I need to be here, I don't need him to lose control.

"Vampire, step away from Sora." Zero growled as he stepped closer towards Shiki and I.

Without thinking, I held up my bloodied hand in front of me to keep him from coming any closer to me.

"Zero, don't come any closer. It's not as bad as it looks." I try to convince him, but the minute his eyes focused on my hand his eyes narrowed in rage.

"Which one of these bastards bit you?" By now, I should've known that Zero would be seething.To me, it's just a bite on the wrist. If he had bit my neck, then I would be upset too. But really I just wanted to go back to my room and sleep for a day.

Leaving Shiki's hold, I carefully walk over to Zero, keeping his gaze locked to my own to keep him distracted enough. Placing my non-bloody hand on top of Bloody Rose, I lower the weapon down until it pointed at the ground.

"Really, I'm fine Zero. Can we just go so I can get this patched up? We can talk about this later." I said with a tone of finality, my eyes narrowing to convey my seriousness. The last thing we needed was for Zero to go into overprotective mode and shoot one of the prestigious vampires here.

We held each other's gaze for quite a while, a silent conversation of "they need to be punished for their actions" to "yes, I know, but Kaname will take care of it" which finally made the silver haired male let out a 'tch' noise and say, "That damned Pureblood needs to control his lackeys better."

"Fine, let's go." He decides, holsting Bloody Rose to take my hand into his own and lead me away from the three vampires. I looked back to at least give Shiki an appreciative nod and a small wave that he lazily returned.

Whether or not this was a part of some convoluted test of Kaname's, I wouldn't know until I talk to him. Which is something I'd really rather not do unless it's necessary. Anything Yuki related, sure, but everything else was off the table for me.

As Zero roughly guided me back to the Headmaster's office, I couldn't help but look up at him. I seriously hoped that my blood didn't set him off in any way, since he was so close to falling.

The minute we entered Kaien's office, he swarmed around the two of us with a million questions. "How did it happen? Who bit my dear Sora? Are you feeling okay?" The questions went on and on, even she was starting to feel annoyed.

"Just get the first aid kit, would you. You can hover around her later." Zero groaned, pinching the bridge of his nose to stave off an incoming headache.

The minute the words left his mouth, Kaien stared at the two of us for a short while before running off to his room for a kit.

"You could've been nicer, Zero. He's just concerned." Unlike a certain someone. I wanted to add, but I didn't feel like teasing him right now. My body was weak enough from these on and off headaches, I was in no mood.

"Well, you could have called for help instead of just letting yourself get bit." He turned to face me, his eyes narrowed as he seethed. His pupils were dilated beyond belief as my blood continued to soak through the tie that he gave me to stop my blood from draining everywhere.

"I didn't think he would be bold enough to actually bite me, Zero. It doesn't matter anyways because he's going to be reprimanded." I say, not giving away the true reason I let Aidou bite me.

"These vampires are no different than the Level E's that we hunt. Their both scum and the both of you need to realize that. What do you think would happen if you didn't get away in enough time?" He asked, latching onto my shoulders and squeezing me tightly.

My headache reared its angry head with a vengeance, turning into a migraine as he shook me. Not daring to open my mouth, I felt my legs cave inward as I was unable to hold myself up any longer. Slumping forward into Zero, he kneeled down to catch me before I fell to the floor entirely like an idiot.

I heard his sharp inhale as his face came into contact with my neck, his nails sharpening slightly and digging into my clothes as he smelled my blood. My pain muddled mind let out a cry of sorrow when I realized what was happening. Squeezing my eyes shut, I tried to hide the surprise from my face by pressing into his chest, my hair fanning around my neck.

Zero… I'm so sorry…

I know he was doing everything he could to fight the inevitable, but all his hard work vanished in this very moment. Because of me.

 _This was going to happen with or without your influence._

Yes, I know that all too well. But it doesn't make it hurt any less…

My own ragged breathing matched his own as I attempted to keep myself under control. Though, I could feel her trying to break out from the corners of my mind and I didn't want to let her, not while he's here.

"Sora, let's get you in the bathroom! Zero can you bring her here?" Kaien's voice shouted from his bedroom, probably running the tub to wash the blood off quicker.

That seemed to snap us out of whatever trance we were in with him tugging me upward by my elbow to drag me into the bathroom. My legs fumbled over the other as I attempted to regain my balance. What's with me walking around like a newborn deer?

"Here, take her." Zero said, his voice low and breathy as he shoved me into Kaien's arms before storming out of the room. I know he wanted to get away from my scent as soon as possible, but geeze.

Kaien let out a sigh of his own, quickly noting the state that we both were in before closing the door to the bathroom. Hopefully the disinfectant can help muffle my scent.

After gently lathing my arm in antiseptic soap, he placed my arm under the roaring faucet. A cotton white towel wiped at my arm, instantly turning the water and the towel itself pink. God, I always hated looking at blood. The pain was the only thing keeping me distracted from really thinking about it.

"Did the bite cause this Sora?" Kaien asked.

"Cause what?" I cocked my head, not quite sure of what he could be referencing to.

"Have you not seen your eyes? The left one changed entirely." The second he said that I shot up, reaching to put my palm over my eye and try to force it to return to normal. Kaien shushed me, softly scrubbing my wound while he kept eyeing my expression.

"Did he… did he see it?" I asked, the fear of Zero finding out without an explanation scared me. Moreso, it's the idea of his instant rejection that haunted me the most.

"No, Kiryuu didn't notice. How long have you had this headache?" He asked, pulling my arm out of the water and placing a alcohol infused cloth over my arm.

"This entire day, I couldn't help but feel like something was going to happen. She's been fighting in my head for control all day, most likely as a defense mechanism. She even decided to speak this time in my head." I whisper, almost seeing her cocky smile as I spoke. I didn't want her to come out, not just yet.

Kaien's soft "Sora…" caught my attention as he nudged my arm away from my face to make me look at him.

"She's a part of you and the reason why she's fighting so hard for control is because you haven't fully accepted her power. It's okay to let go in front of me, dear." He promised, giving me a heartfelt smile that had tears prick in my eyes. I carefully thought over what he said, if it's in front of him then it should be fine right?

I had to reassure myself that Kaien has already seen my powers before and that he knows about this side of me. If I got out of control, he would know how to stop me.

One final sharp pain pierced through my thoughts and I could feel the shadows dancing around us. Surely, my other eye changed too.

 _Finally._

Her voice alight with glee as a shadowy tendril formed behind me. Using this power always felt foreign to me and I don't have any control over it. So that's why I constantly fought with her, to keep it at bay.

"But Dad, if I let go when Aidou bit me then they would know exactly what I am. I had to fight her because of that." If I didn't, the situation itself could've been much worse.

"And you did well, Sora! But we really need to start training this power so that you don't have to keep fighting her all the time. I'll try thinking of a regimen that you can practice at night when the shadows are easier to manipulate." By now, his mind was already lost in a series of thoughts in a attempt to figure out what to do.

Letting out a small yawn, I flinched at the fangirling noise that left Kaien as he wrapped the bandage securely around my arm. The shadows ghosting over my back finally settled down and melded back against the walls and floors.

I hope you're satisfied now. No more headaches please?

 _We shall see, for now though I shall sleep._

"Thanks Dad, I'm sure I'll need her help in the future so training would be good. I never used them in my training with Yagari because he didn't want me to "cheat"." I grumble, rubbing the sleep out of my eye. He hummed thoughtfully and noted that my eyes changed back to normal. Proving his point that I needed to use my powers from time to time so that they don't overwhelm me.

"As long as we can keep this training between you and I for now," He nodded in agreement, knowing that I didn't want Kaname to know anything about it. Well, as long as Kaien didn't actually tell him it will take him longer to figure out what I'm doing. I really don't feel comfortable with him having any information on me.

"Sora, I did want to ask you... did anything happen when Aidou bit you?" His voice now deathly calm as he held onto me.

"No, not really? He just tried to get past my mental defenses but I didn't let him." Gripping onto the edge of the tub, I pushed myself to stand and go over to the sink.

"She helped me keep him out and Shiki came to help me. Though, it takes more than "helping me" to earn my trust." Minding the water residue on the floor, I stepped around it to hurriedly turn the faucet on.

"Senri did? That's certainly interesting." He pressed the knuckles of his fingers onto his chin, already getting lost in thought.

"It really seems like Kaname is trying to use him to get information out of me. But I don't have anything that he wouldn't already know right?" The thought of Kaname scheming made my stomach twist in disgust as I splashed water on my face, reaching up and grabbing the nearest clean towel.

"You do make a good point. The three of us share the same knowledge, so I don't know what his goal is either. I do think it would be a fantastic idea to befriend Shiki!"

"He is one of the few aristocrat vampires that you can be comfortable with. Him and Rima are both nice!" He beamed and I could already see his grand plan to have us be "the prime example of different races getting along".

"Dad." Stopping him in his tracks, he stared at me with wide eyes. I don't know why he's surprised that I saw through his grand plan. He does realize I've been with him for eight years now, right?

However, I forgot how painful his puppy dog eyes could be and how easy it was for me to cave in.

"I will try but a bond can't be truly formed until I'm sure he's not telling Kaname anything important." I said, crossing my arms, only to let out a yelp when my wrist seized up in pain. Damn he really bit hard for my entire wrist to hurt this badly. At least it's not my writing hand.

"Deal!" Kaien chirped, ushering me out of his room when I told him that I wanted to help clean up. Despite my protests, he practically carried me to my room and plopped me on my bed. The defeated sigh I gave him caused his childish grin to grow.

"I'll leave these on your table so that you can read over them tomorrow morning. I didn't want to give these to you, but I didn't have much of a choice." That grin gradually morphed into a concerned frown and I knew those letters were more hunting missions. As if I could ever really catch a break.

"Thank you, now go get some rest yourself. And I mean actually sleep Dad." I see him crack a knowing smile as he paused at my door, before telling me goodnight and walking back to his own room.

After I quickly washed off and put on some loose pajamas, I couldn't help but take 5 minutes to lay in bed and think about everything.

My blood probably drove the entire Night Class into a frenzy. It does make me wonder what kind of punishment Aidou and Akatsuki will get and if I can get in on it as revenge. Or maybe I'll just secretly enact my own. Because it's quite the first impression to label someone as "the guy who bit me". Depending on our next interaction, we could bury the hatchet—if his flamboyant personality didn't make me want to kill him.

And Zero… how would he react towards me now that his vampiric senses were awakening? Would he even want to be near me? It's probably for the best if I keep my distance from him for a short while to test it. Hopefully he doesn't take it the wrong way, he'll have Yuki at his side at least.

Hm. Valentines day is coming up so I can probably make him some chocolate in my free time. I know for a fact that Kaien will cry if I don't give him anything, so it should be okay to make a few extra batches.

A shiver rolled down my spine as the hairs along my arms stood up. I could feel a powerful Pureblood aura that I was sure belonged to Kaname. Hopefully he didn't scar the poor child too badly.

Although I dislike having my battles fought for me, I'll revel in the idea that Aidou gets thoroughly lectured before I put my hands on him. It's the least he deserves.

He should be glad that I never revealed that he was the one that bit me to Zero. Or else the silver haired male would have him on sight at their next meeting. The thought made a weary smile flash on my face at the though of Aidou screaming like a girl as he dodged Zero's bullets.

Turning to face my wall, I closed my eyes in an attempt to fall asleep. My consciousness falling into a dreamless sleep and in truth, I'm grateful for it.

* * *

"Kaname-sama, I'm truly sorry for—" Aidou whimpered, practically grovelling in front of the seething Pureblood who loomed over him. The words couldn't escape his lips quick enough before Kaname backhanded the blonde, sending him crashing to the ground.

Shakily, Aidou rose up to stare at the enraged Pureblood his pupils dilated with unadulterated fear.

"No one is to sink their fangs into a student, let alone Sora or Yuki. They are dear to me and I will have you slain if this incident happens again." Kaname spoke, his powerful aura seeping out of him demanding respect from the vampires surrounding him.

"Yes, Kaname-sama." Every vampire in the room immediately bent to his will, lowering their head in acceptance at his words. However the core aristocrats couldn't help but wonder what those two girls meant to the Pureblood. What was it about them that made him hold them dear?

"Aidou, Akatsuki. You are to go to the Headmaster's office first thing tomorrow evening to apologize to him and Sora. Senri, with me." Kaname ended the discussion as soon as it started, leaving the quiet room in a few paces.

Shiki quietly gave Rima back her pocky and caught up to Kaname swiftly, following the taller male back to his room.

And once again, he found himself standing in front of Kaname, giving him a update of everything that happened when he arrived to the scene.

"Did Sora do anything to Aidou?" Kaname asked, clearly intrigued by the interaction. For Aidou to look pained, something had to have happened.

"I believe he tried reading her memories and she forced him out." Shiki simply said, not quite sure what else Kaname was looking for out of the interaction. All she did was yank her arm away from him and step back.

Though, he did wonder why she pulled her weapon on Aidou but never used it. She definitely knew how to use her halberd, so it was odd that she didn't harm Aidou.

"Keep a closer eye on her and make sure she doesn't get injured. She's important to Yuki and I, I simply can't afford to let her get hurt." Kaname ordered, strongly implying for Shiki to push a friendship with the woman. He let out a short breath and ruffled his hair, looking into Kaname's red eyes for a moment before glancing out the window.

He didn't really know what to think about Sora since he only interacted with her one time. Sure, she was nice and didn't get annoyed by his quiet nature but he knows she finds him suspicious. Which she wouldn't be wrong since it's his job to pursue a friendship with the vermillion haired girl now.

"Yes...Kaname-sama. And you do know that she suspects you already? She seems so guarded." Shiki analyzed, remembering her gaze when they were in the forest. How her hand hesitantly was place in his own as he helped her up, that guarded gaze as she kept her wounded arm behind her back.

"I am well aware, Senri. She gravitates to people like you so her suspicions will go away soon enough." Kaname mused, crossing one leg over the other as he appeared to be lost in thought.

In reality, he was thinking back to the early days where she helped Zero through the loss of his family. Taking the time to spend time with him no matter how he growled and screamed, the act always managed to push Yuki away. But Sora remained unaffected by it all. He couldn't help but wonder to himself if she would have the same reaction even now… Zero's descent was rapidly approaching and Sora always seemed guilty whenever it was mentioned.

Soon enough, she'll have to face that guilt head on.


	10. 10: An Unsurprising Truth

This is just a reminder that the direction of this story will not fully involve Yuki's story. Thank you all for reading up to this point, I hope you enjoy Chapter 10! Vampire Knight does not belong to me, only Sora and any other original characters that could appear in this story! Thanks for supporting this throughout my hiatus!

 _As my world faded into an obsidian void_

 _There was only one emotion I could clearly recall_

 _One that made me feel as though I was a marionette_

 _This feeling was not my own_

 _This sense of wanting revenge..._

* * *

 _Bzzzzt...Bzzzzt….Bzzzzz…_

Ugh, who in their right mind thought it was a good idea to wake me up this morning? Forcing my bleary eyes open, I scan across my room to find the perpetrator, only to discover it was my alarm? What was I even waking up this early for?

Lazily tapping my hand against my dresser, I single-handedly unplugged my phone and silenced the buzzing phone. A sigh escaped my lips as I laid there for a few seconds to gather my thoughts, my eyes skimming over my notifications to help me remember. The note was in all caps, so that means my one in the morning self meant business. The time showed 3:38, practically judging me for doing everything slowly.

The notification read, "WAKE UP EARLY FOR MISSIONS" and the word "mission" had me groaning at it. Just because I wasn't human doesn't mean that they should work me to death.

I did feel a whole lot better compared to yesterday, so that means I'll definitely have to take Kaien's advice seriously. I felt as good as a normal sleep-deprived person would feel, but at least I didn't have a headache so that was a huge success.

My eyes honed in on the twin wax-sealed envelopes with disdain and I let out a final huff. Throwing the sheets off myself, I used the swinging motion of my legs to sit up and gather everything I need to head in the bathroom. Going through my daily routine, I stepped out of the bathroom after a few minutes with a towel draped around my neck to prevent my damp hair from slapping against my neck.

Taking out my hunting clothes from my drawer, I couldn't help but let out a choked gasp when I accidentally pulled on the strings of my corset too tight. This damn bite burned with a vengeance, making my hand slip. Thankfully it was already scabbing over, so I only felt aftershocks of pain.

The only reason why I wore the evil thing is because it's a gift from Yagari and it's laced with anti-vampire metal to help protect me in the heat of battle. Plopping down on my unmade bedsheets, I held my leg out straight to pull my knee-high boots up my legs and put my throwing knives sheath under my skirt that barely grazed my lower thigh.

Have I ever used throwing knives before? No, but I'm bringing them with me just in case. I may get lucky enough to test them out soon!

Throwing my trench coat over my shoulders, I made sure Alcyone was secure in my hair and moved to step out of the room, making sure I grabbed the two papers. I stood still for a few seconds, debating whether or not I should say something to Kaien. After everything, I put him through last night I'm sure he's exhausted and knowing him, he'd probably spring up to make breakfast.

Once I stepped outside, I breathed in, taking in the cool breeze that brushed over my face. The sun was barely up yet, leaving the sky in a mixture of night and day. Even though I'm not a morning person, I found myself enjoying this sight.

So I took my time walking since there was no point in rushing. The gatekeeper would still be in his same spot by the time I got there, so it made no difference to me. As I got closer and closer to the gate, I felt myself waking up with each step.

"Back again so soon?" The man asked, propped up in his small chair. His sunken eyes staring straight at me and I returned the motion.

"Yeah, we'll become the best of friends in no time I'm sure." With the number of missions _they_ _keep giving me_ , it really wasn't a surprise. I unraveled the papers and slid them through the small crevice, letting the man read over them. I noticed his eyes hovered over the large Rank A sigil in the bottom right corner.

"Alright, you're in the clear. Will you need a chauffeur this time?" I nodded, knowing that I wanted to make a few trips in town. He lifted his transceiver up to his mouth and whispered instructions. It didn't take long for the gates to creak open and a matte black limousine pulled up in front of me.

A tall middle-aged man stepped out of the car with ease and quickly rounded to open my car door before I could even begin to take a step forward and do it myself. Standing there with a dumbfounded expression, the man coughed and signaled for me to step inside the vehicle. I turn to thank the gatekeeper before I cautiously dragged my legs in the limo. I tried not to remember the last time I got into one and nearly fell flat on my face because my leg got stuck.

"Where to Miss Kurosu?" The driver asked, adjusting his rearview mirror before he slowly pulled out of the school.

"I just need to stop by the grocery store and you can bring the items back to my father. I wouldn't want to lose them." I instruct and he nods, taking in the information.

Not willing to start any mindless conversation, I simply rested my head on my arm and looked out the window watching the trees sway.

"We're here." He announced, pulling me out of a daze and I immediately thanked him for his service.

As I got out of the vehicle and aimlessly walked through the isles, I couldn't help but get lost in my thoughts. Since today was 's day, I'm sure the Day Class girls would be chucking chocolate at the Night Class males like crazy. Do any of them actually eat chocolate?

I couldn't help but wonder this as I now stood in the nearly empty chocolate section. I knew that Kaien would want chocolate, in fact, he'd be heavily disappointed if I _didn't_ make him any. And of course, I couldn't forget Yuki and her friend Yori.

Now the real question was if I should make some for Zero and Shiki? I knew Zero occasionally ate sweets, but he wasn't an active sweet eater. And Shiki, it would only be obligatory acquaintance chocolate because I barely knew the guy. But it felt right to make some for him because of his assistance.

In no way, shape, or form is this a step of me extending the olive branch to him. It's just repaying a debt!

"Mommy, why is that lady glaring at a box of chocolates? She looks kinda scary." A little ways away, I saw a mother and her daughter picking out some frosting. Did I really look so scary? I was just concentrating, kids are so weird these days.

"Shush." The mother quickly pressed a finger to her lips to quieten her daughter. The girl blinked over at me once more before sticking her tongue out at me.

Not like I ever got along with kids in the first place, but still. At least I can say my luck with them is better than Zero's.

I just decided to grab 2 extra blocks of chocolate and shove them into my crate before shuffling over to the cashier. It's a good thing I can use the main building's spare home ec kitchen to make it or else I'd probably have Kaien looming over me, instructing me with each step. And they kept extra ingredients in case someone messed up in class.

After paying for my items and heading back the limousine, I asked the driver for a pen and paper, quickly writing down this note before I forgot entirely. I told him to directly give Kaien my bag and this note after he dropped me off at my final destination.

"Are you sure you don't need me to return later, Miss Kurosu?" The man asked for the second time and I gave him a small smile, shaking my head as a no.

And so, we continued to ride in silence unless I gave him a new direction to turn. He seems like a nice man, but I didn't want to put him in jeopardy so I decided to tell him to drop me off here.

"I will be fine getting back. We're only a few miles away from the school anyways." I said, stepping out of the car. Placing the folded paper in his hands, he nodded his head in acceptance.

I didn't actually start moving until the car was nothing but a speck in the distance. It's a good thing I got him to park a few yards away from the row of decrepit buildings since that's where my target was hiding. I still thought it was a good idea to search the other two to make sure there were no hostages left here.

After finishing my scan of the second building, I closed my eyes, though I didn't seem to find anyone besides the vampire in question.

With the sun being blocked out of the last building, I still had the advantage of surprise thankfully. Now, if I were a Level E descending into madness, which floor would I be on? Closing my eyes once more and focusing, I felt the raw, hungry, and desperate red energy broiling off of the man. And of course, he had to be on the second floor.

This man was making me work extra by taking the stairs. Hopefully, he doesn't try to run or else that'll be more work to do.

The second my feet passed the corroded wall on the side of the building, my nose wrinkled at the smell of old blood and rotting flesh. Just how many people did this guy kidnap?

Quickly moving past the pile of decaying limbs and pliant organs, my eyes quickly shifted up at the sound of nails scratching the floor and harsh breathing followed. I unclipped my weapon, transforming it into Alcyone before I took a step up the stairs. The aged wood caved under my weight slightly, but it didn't creak thankfully. I guess this guy used them so often, they're able to accommodate my weight.

In front of me were three rooms, cobwebs decorating the corners of each door. I didn't even have to rely on auras, the absolute abhorrent stench from downstairs seemed to get stronger here, so I carefully stepped into the room.

Goodness, if you thought the sight downstairs was bad, the one before me was somehow even worse. Organs and bones scattered left and right, old blood soaking into the carpet leaving a permanent stain. What truly made this sight worse was the fact that this man, who's legs were twisted beyond measure, was violently sucking the blood of a young teenage girl. From what I could see, she was long dead but seemed to be his most recent victim. Her eyes were glassy and sunken into her face, her nude body littered in random yet voracious bite marks. Smeared bloodstains covered her body which was a sign that the man kept licking the trails.

" _Blood...eed...ore_!" He growled, dryly sucking violently on the girl's skin. He was so enveloped in drinking from the girl that he didn't even notice my presence in the room. A fresh, alive person with warm blood. In a way, I was kinda grateful because I didn't have to put in any effort.

The more I looked at the girl's still figure I realized she didn't have a single drop of blood left in her body. This was one of those rare cases where the Level E has descended so far, they can't stop drinking no matter how much blood they're given. It's truly a tragedy…

They take, and take, and take until nothing remains. Only to repeat the cycle once more.

 _One that I would never wish on Zero or anyone for that matter_ …

Snapping myself out of my shock, I slowly stalked behind the unsuspecting male and pointed the edge of my halberd against the side of his neck. He reeled back, sinking my blade into his neck on his own as he tried to turn around and face me. Even though it was a hollow wound, the blood trailing down his neck caused him to panic and hastily grasp at the wound.

"I truly pity you, I do. At least now, you won't have to experience that undying thirst any longer." I whisper, feeling a wave of sorrow flow through me as I tightened my grip on my handle. Listening to his heaving breaths, I shifted back slightly, preparing to knock his head clean off his shoulders.

" _Your...blood…_ " He croaked, his bony hand grasping at my ankle and holding it tightly. I felt his sharp nails dig into my flesh, seeking the blood underneath. I took this extra space between us to twist my torso and swing the edge of my halberd at him with all my might, ignoring the shrill wail that reverberated through my ears. With my eyes closed, I couldn't help but think of the 'what if's' and 'would I be able to do this if it was Zero?' these thoughts were almost endless.

I didn't move from my spot until I felt the man's tight grip on my ankle reced to ash. I did shake my boot a couple of times to get his ashes out of my shoe. This is one of those times I might ask for Kaien's help when I get home. For now, I'll add future bloodstains to the list too.

"I hope you can rest now." I whispered, knowing there was no one there, but it was a form of respect in my eyes. Though I do hate Level E's actions towards other humans, most of them don't ask to be turned into vampires. It's forced upon them and they are left to roam the Earth, losing their sanity day by day until nothing is left but their desire for blood.

It truly is a tragedy and they're victims of circumstance. If it wasn't for Zero's story and my own circumstance, I would be just like every other hunter who did as they were told. Cutting down vampires with little to no remorse. Thankfully, I was taught to have compassion for others.

After calling HQ to bring in the cleaners, I stepped out of the building and headed over to the next street. Quickly de-transforming Alcyone, I clip her back into my unruly hair and walk towards what seemed to be a family-run hotel.

Looking down at the other paper in my hand, I read the information "head to Tasuki's Inn and wait until dawn" before glancing up at the building in front of me. It looked… decent enough, well, compared to some of the sketchy motels Yagari made us sleep at from time to time.

Speaking of that old man, I seriously need to give him an earful for leaving me like that. Even now, I still get an odd twinge in the back of my neck if I sat for too long.

"Oh! What can I help you with deary? Do you need a room?" I looked up from my paper to see an elderly woman holding the door open for me. Not wanting to look rude, I shouted a quick "thank you" and entered the inn, marching over to the front desk.

I'm surprised that the woman hasn't judged my choice of gear by now. But I'll hold my breath on that.

"A room for one?" She asked and I nodded, already taking out the Hunter's Association issued credit card. They specifically told me to use this card for any hunting missions I had to go on so they wouldn't have to keep paying me for expenses.

"I'm surprised your not cold walking out there in such a short skirt! The weather has been quite unpredictable lately, so do make sure you keep yourself warm." She said, welp… there goes that. But at least she was kind in her critique, so that makes it easier.

"Thank you, I'll make sure I do that. " I say simply, taking my room key and walking up the two flights of stairs to reach Room 104.

The minute I closed the door, I let out a huge yawn and took off my trenchcoat. Looking around the room, I decided to throw it on the nearest chair before I sat in it to unlace my boots.

"Finally! Some peace and quiet without killing anyone." Grunting, I heave my other boot down my leg and use my other foot to help kick it off. I know I didn't have to do much in that last fight, but I couldn't help but feel tired. Especially since I woke up so early today, my energy battery was at 20%.

Tilting my head back, I reached up and tugged the hair tie out of my hair, letting my long—annoying—locks to fall free. Letting out a small sigh, I ran my fingers through my hair and rested fully on the top of the chair. Hm, it was evening already? Time seemed to pass by pretty quickly, not that I minded or anything. The quicker it went by, the sooner I could return to the academy again.

 _Being alone like this… made me remember the past. Which is something I really didn't want to think about._

Exhaustion kicking in, I barely had the strength to pick myself up from the chair and drag my tired body to the bathroom. Honestly, I was surprised I made it this far considering.

Yagari would definitely yell at me for being sleep deprived and probably make me run around the block fifty times—or however long he liked, I swear sometimes he'd just watch me go and not tell me to stop. Only this time, he wasn't here bossing me around, and my legs weren't screaming bloody murder with each step.

So I can sigh in relief at that.

Putting my hands against the porcelain of the sink, I stared at myself in the mirror. I found myself doing this quite often, though I didn't know why. It's almost as though I needed to keep checking that I was still me… that I needed to stare into the mirror to confirm my existence.

So I took in my sunken eyes, the bags I already had were darker than normal and my eyes were bloodshot. With shaky hands, I turned on the faucet and ran my hands through the water before washing my face. Here, I could act however I wanted. No one knew who I was, so when I walk by I don't have to worry about a million people asking if I'm okay. To them, I was just a normal, yet odd, girl. I wasn't sure how this kind of treatment made me feel, to be honest.

"Right, I need to take a shower." Grumbling to myself, I turned the shower on hot and waited for the room to be filled with steam.

Taking my time, I unlaced my corset and lifted it over my head after struggling a bit. Why were these things always too complicated to deal with?

Thankfully, taking everything else off came with practiced ease and I finally found myself stepping into the shower, letting the water pour over my skin. It's a good thing they had complimentary soaps because I really didn't think to bring a travel bag. Next time, I should probably. Especially if I have to be on a mission with Zero, that's going to be a necessity.

Stepping out the shower, I grabbed the nearest towel and wiped my body down, carefully brushing past my legs. For some reason, when I got to my right leg, I couldn't help but hover over the spot where that Level E gripped at my leg. He was so weak and feeble from the lack of blood, I was surprised that he managed to grab onto me so tightly.

It made me wonder, what was his previous like? Did he have a wife and a family? Or was he single, trying to make something out of himself. The thought of a single Pureblood's selfishness wiping a human's entire slate of dreams and desires clean lit my heart aflame. The anger at their selfish act made my blood boil when I learned the truth and I used that to push myself through each mission with that emotion when I started out. Protecting my loved ones pushed me further and further.

My will to fight still remained now, however, I've found a new reason to fight. To prove to every arrogant Association official that looked down at me, at _us_ wrong. To show them how capable we truly were, that we weren't meant to be their slaves. And I planned to do that by taking every mission with stride until my accomplishments become acknowledged enough to help me climb the ladder. Proving people wrong was something I managed to excel at, for better or worse.

And maybe I could get a good word put in about me if things go smoothly tomorrow? I probably shouldn't raise my hopes though. It's been a rule of thumb for me to assume the worst in people that I meet. It makes the pain less noticeable...

Deciding against pulling my clothes on for bed, I decided to sleep in my undergarments. Why? Well, you try sleeping in a corset and tossing in your bed at night, then tell me how you wake up in the morning. Your ribs will feel like Kaien was hugging on you for 8 hours and even that's not a comfortable feeling.

I guess that's what I get for having a famous retired vampire hunter as a father. At least I can say that I'd rather be smothered in Kaien's attention than be Yagari's child. I'd definitely get more sore muscles from training than stiff ones from sitting in hugs.

Falling back against the soft cotton sheets, I stared up at the ceiling and took a deep breath. Pulling the sheets over my head, I turned and finally closed my eyes.

All I ask if that if I'm to dream, please let it be a pleasant one.

* * *

"Hm? A note for me from my darling daughter?!" Kaien asked, practically leaping out of his chair to face the chauffer that took Sora to her mission this morning. He took the note carefully out of the man's hands along with the groceries and thanked him for his service, opening the door for him to leave.

The minute the door closed, Kaien let out a despondent sigh. He was depressed that she didn't think to come to see him before she left, even if it was at 4:02:45 when she officially stepped out the door. He would have been right there, sending her off with a big smile on his face.

Why does his beloved little sun have the tendencies of the moon? Always making sure she's not a burden to anyone, hiding her pain and emotions. He knew she probably felt bad about keeping him awake last night, but it didn't bother him one-bit last night!

Staring at his shadow that was cast off to the side by the sunset, he remembered the promise he made to her as well. He already conjured up a simple test schedule for her, making sure she had time in-between for breaks—more like Kaien's injected dosages of bonding time between the two of them. When she gets back, he would be happy to start as soon as possible.

Doing work as a Chairman made him feel old and stiff, which is something he didn't enjoy. So he'll actively encourage Sora to attack him for as long as she can.

Flipping open the note, Kaien smiled at how neat her handwriting was—just like he taught her. Although… the heart and crosses next to her signature left him with a foreboding feeling.

It read, "Do not open these bags or else you won't receive a hug from me for the next 3 weeks and I'll eat out every day. Please put them in the refrigerator and I will get them when I come back. Take care of yourself and make sure he takes his medicine. I fear it's back again. - Sora "

Kaien jolted at the note, both from her warning to Zero's condition. Folding the note and placing it in his pocket securely, he robotically picks up the groceries and placed them in the fridge. A smile slowly blossomed on his face when he realized one of the ingredients in the bag. That sweet smell of chocolate. Oh! But it's not like she'll _know_ that he guessed, right? Last resort, he'll revert back to his hunter personality to keep her from discovering the truth.

After all, not being able to hug Sora at every waking moment struck a chord in his heart, followed with a harsh jab at the thought of not being able to watch her eat his odd concoctions of food with a big grin on her face. _He couldn't bear the thought of this being robbed from him_.

He seriously hoped that Sora didn't take any more missions from here on out. She just returned and she was already buried to her head in mission reports. Kaien knew that he had to discuss this with the Association President. He wanted his daughter to live a normal life for as long as she was able to, to enjoy the mundane moments of life that she didn't get to have. And to heal the hurt entrapped in her heart from all those years ago...

And Zero… his poor son. Kaien knew that he gave the young man a box of blood tablets, but was he actually using them? For Sora to comment on his vampirism returning, it wasn't likely that he's been taking them.

Oh… just what would he do with his two children? Why were they so hell-bent on destroying themselves?

* * *

"Do you understand now why it's so important for hunters to either aim for the chest or the head?" I asked, twirling Alcyone behind me a couple of times absentmindedly before I took out a cloth and cleaned the underside of her blade. She needed to be spotless after all.

"Y-Yeah Sora-sensei! They keep getting back up and get angry if you don't kill them right away." He said, beaming up at me with such positivity that it almost took me aback. For a fifteen-year-old kid, he does catch on pretty quickly. Heh, it makes me wonder if Zero grew up normally, would he have this kid's attitude?

Somehow… thinking of Zero smiling all the time and laughing made me feel funny inside. I wasn't sure if I wanted to laugh or wail in terror.

Reaching up, I petted the kid on the head who's smile shrunk into a slight upturn of his lips. I failed to notice the blush growing on his pale features because of his shaggy black hair. Honestly, this boy was too cute to be a hunter.

"I have to ask, kid… why do you want to be a hunter?" It was as if I stole the air out of him as we walked back to headquarters. Talking to him helped to keep my mind off the internal anxiety I felt as I got closer to the building with each step. I could feel myself slipping away, donning a mask of apathy as we got closer.

It was how I coped with the Association. If I dared to show any signs of emotion that weren't professional… well, let's just say it's best to keep them hidden with your life or else they'll turn into a weakness. At least for us, that is.

"T-To be honest… my older brother was killed in battle by a Level E and I've always wanted to make them pay. But I never had the drive to go through the training, until well—" Leon stuttered out, fiddling with his sleeves and looking everywhere but in my direction. Gripping Alcyone's handle, I counted backward and stopped since we were a little ways away from the building. Why they trusted me to step into the building without supervision was beyond me, but I wasn't complaining.

Leon stopped as well, taking a few deep breaths before he continued.

"I read about your training regime when you were still a student from the records… and I just knew I had to watch you up close!" The kid said, startling me to where I almost dropped Alcyone, _almost_. She would grouse for days on end if I didn't care for her.

"Oh… is that so? I had no idea my records were accessible." Keeping up the image of a teacher was hard. This makes me see why Yagari was just his usual, asshole self when he taught us. Imagining him as a kind teacher who gently guided you was downright terrifying.

Looking into his dark blue eyes, I saw the purest of hopes shinning in them. Despite being a trainee who's seen a fair share of violence and death. In a way, it almost reminded me of myself.

Which is why I have to erode his image of me.

If he went around spouting how much he respects me… who can say what will happen to him, let alone me?

"Well, I'm glad that you respect me so much, Leon. But, I really don't deserve it." I said, avoiding his shocked stare to look straight ahead at the building looming in front of us. We shuffled closer until the guards at the gate became visible, their gazes piercing me from my spot

"B...But—" He tried, only for me to put a finger to my lips hoping he wouldn't be able to notice my tense expression.

"Don't shout. Look, if you really want someone to admire you should look through Zero Kiryu's file." I say under my breath, aware that the guard's attention was entirely on me now.

"It's best for both you and me if you didn't respect me as much as you do. It would pain me to see such a bright future get extinguished because of me." Placing my hand on his shoulder, I gave him a sad smile. It really hurt to look into his eyes. Were teenagers always so expressive?

And just like in normal teenage action...

"No! I know what you are and that doesn't bother me at all, so I don't care! You're really kind and you don't let things get to you. I've been looking forward to working with you for so long!" Backing out of my grip on his shoulder, he pulled out his rapier and held it out on his palms.

He rebelled against me, leaving me in shock. Dear God, why are teenagers so rebellious?

"Your story inspired me to complete my training and I will be forever thankful! Just because others don't like you doesn't mean I'll treat you the same. My brother taught me to treat everyone with respect!" He breathed out and by the time he was done, he was panting for air.

Taking a deep breath, I fought the torrent of emotions inside of me and smiled instead.

"Ah, I see. Looks like I'm not able to change your mind one bit." Facing the gate and walking forward, he seemed to be surprised that I brushed off the battle of minds so easily.

"Let's go then." But little did this kid know that I always had a plan under my sleeve. There's no way I could let word get out that he's affiliated to me, who knows what his family would do.

"Guards, take this brat inside so he can wait for his parents. And inform the President that all my missions are complete." I instructed, noting the immediate disgust on one of the guard's faces. But it looks like he'd rather not say or do anything in front of the kid, now that I'm grateful for.

"I feel sorry for you kid, hopefully, you know how to kill a Level E after working with her." The other one said, taking Leon and moving him behind his back. The kid was about to fight back and retort, but he managed to catch my wink and stop himself from talking.

"If that's all, I'm leaving. I'll have a detailed assessment of his performance in the next three days." I said stoically, practically channeling my inner Zero. Although I always feel like the silver-haired boy could brighten up a little, I'm glad he didn't as of today because imitating his personality was easy to do after years of experience.

"W-Wait—" Leon tried to catch me, but the glare I sent him made him freeze in place so I continued walking.

"That damned D84, always thinking she's better than everyone. Don't let her glares get to you personally, kid. She's always been this way." I heard one of them scoff and I froze at that name. My head spinning as I walked, entirely focused on using one foot after the other. This wasn't the time to show weakness… just forget about their words.

That's what I always told myself, but how long would it hold?

Shaking my head, I practically sprinted in the direction of Cross Academy making sure that I didn't bump into anyone. I just needed to escape. The further away I got from that building, the better I felt.

* * *

Little did I know, a pale figure stood atop a building. His pale blue eyes following my every move before he decided to follow my movements. This was all the observation he needed for the day, time to report back to Kaname…

* * *

"...Dad, I'm home—" Before the words could truly escape my lips, I found myself enveloped in his warm embrace and his hands patting me head to toe making sure I was in good condition.

"Oh my sweet Sora, are you alright?!" He asked, taking in my haggard body probably thinking I've been to hell and back. Well, mentally and emotionally I guess you could say that I have.

"Yeah...I'm fine, Dad. Can we just stay like this for a few minutes?" My hands shakily reached up and grabbed at the back of his tan wool sweater. He let out a hum, only to hold onto me tighter.

Even if I felt like my ribcage was about to cave in, I felt secure in his arms. I felt needed and like I belonged like nothing could be forged against me. Kaien was always a stalwart pillar in my life, so just this once… let me take advantage of it.

"Did you go by the Hunter's Association today?" He asked calmly, reaching up to run his fingers through my loose hair. I lost my hair tie last night after tossing and turning in the bed, somehow it rolled off of my wrist and into oblivion. So here I was, with my hair touching my lower back and nothing to keep pinned up with.

I simply nodded, not finding the motivation to use my voice. He cooed at me quietly, helping me to take off my trench coat and hang it up to keep me from getting hot. After helping me step out of my boots and put them aside, he picked me up with ease—and much to my chagrin—and led me to his office, placing both of us on the nearest couch.

"What happened? I heard that you had to mentor someone today, was the student a bad kid?" He asked calmly, noticing when my breath hitched, and he put his hands back in my hair again.

"No, it was actually the opposite this time. The kid vehemently respects me and it left me absolutely terrified." I whispered hoarsely, swallowing a few more times to regain my voice.

"He said he read through my old training files and conjured up this odd sense of respect for me. I couldn't just let the kid get his dreams and desires crushed… so I had to be rude to him." I put a hand to my forehead, using my fingers to swipe my bangs over my head. Kaien let out a noncommital hum, understanding every word I said.

"If the Association found out about his respect for me, they would chew him up, put him through hell, and spit him right out. The ones that are in charge right now… they don't see people like me as hunters or beings with emotions." Clutching onto my arm, I dug my fingers into my other arm. Not enough to make me bleed, but to keep me still and remind me that I'm in reality. Not stuck four years in the past…

"I guess it's just that… watching his eyes light up with hope like that reminded me of myself and _I hated it_. Because I know what it's like to watch it turn to ash." I croaked, somehow managing to keep myself together. I would not cry in front of Kaien, that's the last thing I would want him to see.

This is just one of those rare times I feel like sharing my thoughts with him, knowing that he wouldn't judge me or scold me to take a better road.

"You felt like you did the right thing, Sora and that's okay. However, it's entirely up to that kid to change his opinion on you. He just simply saw you for who you are and he idolizes it. It definitely brings a tear to my eye to know my darling daughter is finally getting the renown she deserves!" Kaien's voice soothed me for a moment before he started going on his "darling daughter" rants. Geeze, he never learns, does he?

"No, by the time that happens you'll probably be ash." I joke, lightly jabbing my elbow in his stomach before getting up. The serious moment was easily broken by his whining and I decided to end it before the questions got more severe.

"Sora!" Kaien whined, making a grabbing motion to me and I let out another tired sigh. Walking back over to the old man, I wrapped my arms around his and whispered a broken "thank you" in his ear before stepping away to head to my room. I was beyond exhausted and that chocolate could bake themselves right now for all I cared.

"Yuki and Zero will be going on duty after 10 in the main building, you don't have to go if you don't feel up to it." Kaien shouted from his new spot at his desk, giving me a small fatherly smile before he buried himself back in his work. Honestly, I wondered sometimes how he managed to deal with his "children", the Day and Night Class, and Association duties all at once. He was the poster child of a true soccer mom in my eyes. Was there anything he didn't do?

I will say though, venting a little about my day did make me feel better emotionally. Though the mental security door I keep locked shut did open ajar slightly. But I simply forced it back, not willing to let it resurface. You can haunt me all you want in my dreams, but not in reality.

Taking a look at the clock in the hallway, I decided to head to my room and pick out a more comfortable pair of boots that weren't for fighting necessarily. I looked back and shouted that I'll be out for duty to Kaien before grabbing my jacket, stepping out into the nippy weather.

Looking down at my bare legs, I definitely need to invest in some leggings. Because they felt like two sacks of fleshy toothpicks that were put in the freezer. The thirty minutes I spent inside with Kaien hadn't warmed me up at all, unfortunately.

Walking towards the intersection on the bridge, I noticed Yuki standing in the middle of the bridge looking all over the place. Was she looking for something?

"Yuki, is something wrong?" I ask, taking in her confused expression. I couldn't help but notice the bandaid on her face but decided not to question it. She probably had a hell of a day, just like me.

"Yeah, I can't seem to find Zero no matter where I look! Have you seen him by any chance?" She asked and that's when the first alarm bell went off in my head. How could I be so stupid?!

I should've checked on his aura the minute I stepped past the gate, did his condition get worse over the course of two days?

When I squinted my brow in concentration, I easily brushed by Yuki's fluid aura to search for his. When I found it, a choked gasp escaped my lips at what I felt.

"Sora?" Yuki questioned, it took me a moment to re-open my eyes as I made sure what I felt was accurate.

"He's fine! I actually ran into him in the Headmaster's office when I went to change my shoes. He seemed grumpier than usual if you ask me." I said teasingly, already edging my way towards the main building. Anxiety practically lapping at my heels, demanding for me to run run run!

"Oh that's a relief, I was about to check over the main building myself. He's been so out of it since you left, I wanted to make sure he didn't skip out on me!" Yuki smiled and I hurriedly reassured her that I can take things from here. Her small smile of relief, before turning to walk away was all I needed to see before I spun my heel and ran inside the main building.

With my enhanced speed, I flung myself up the stairs uncaring if I tripped on an extra step or the burning my lungs felt as I kept pushing myself. I had to make sure he was okay!

Sensing how dark and tumultuous his aura was, he must be feeling scared. To be fine one moment and thirst for blood in the next. To finally transition into the thing he despised the most… a vampire.

Huffing as I ran up the last flight of stairs before the top floor, I skidded to a stop when I nearly ran into the poor boy. There he was, kneeling against the first step and the banister, trying to keep his thirst under control. He shakily looked up when he saw a familiar pair of black boots, eyes widening when our eyes connected. Letting out my stress at that moment, I exhaled heavily and leaned down to comfort Zero.

"Go...away...Sora!" He growled, hardly able to speak through his newly awakened fangs.I needed to bait him into drinking my blood. Hopefully, he wouldn't be too difficult because that would make this really hard to deal with.

Pressing a hand against the back of Zero's neck, it was like he came alive all in one second. Before I knew it, his once amethyst eyes were now a shimmering ruby.

"I'm so sorry things have to be this way… Zero." I murmured, unbuttoning my trench coat all the way and letting it slump to the ground. At least my neck was easily accessible.

Without any remorse, he flashed behind me and began nuzzling his face into my neck. He breathed in deeply, taking in my intoxicating scent, and starting laving at the junction between my shoulder and neck.

This was one of the big elephants in the room, the unsurprising truth that no one wanted to face until the time came.

And it looks like that time is now as I prepare to get bitten by Zero. For a millisecond, I felt a jolt of fear course through me but I forged it down. This was Zero, not some uncontrollable Level E.

Then again, if I was put in this situation time and time again… I would willingly offer my blood to the silver-haired male.

To repay a hidden debt and to help him regain his humanity.

"Don't be afraid, Zero. Bite me." I whispered, reaching behind me to course my fingers through his hair and shove his head closer into my neck. His entire body fought, revolting against the idea of biting me. But his mouth pressed a soft, delicate kiss against my wet skin before his elongated fangs finally sunk into my neck.

And it was at that moment that I saw a blissful white, drowning out the feeling of my blood being drained, of the wet sensation pooling down my collarbone and into my corset.

To my confusion… it was ecstasy?

* * *

And that's it for right now you guys! I really had fun going away from the main plot to writing a bit of what Sora's hunting life is like. I plan on combining the next couple of chapters together in one with my own special twist, so I hope you look forward to it! I originally planned on finishing up the current episode in this chapter but that's when I realized I was at 7k already lol. Reviews are always welcome!


	11. 11: A Bloody Oath

This is just a reminder that the direction of this story will not fully involve Yuki's story. Thank you all for reading up to this point, I hope you enjoy Chapter 11! Vampire Knight does not belong to me, only Sora and any other original characters that could appear in this story! Thanks for supporting this throughout my hiatus!

* * *

 _As my world faded into an obsidian void_

 _There was only one emotion I could clearly recall_

 _One that made me feel as though I was a marionette_

 _This feeling was not my own_

 _This sense of wanting revenge..._

* * *

And it was at that moment that I saw a blissful white, drowning out the feeling of my blood being drained, of the wet sensation pooling down my collarbone and into my corset.

To my confusion… it was ecstasy?

* * *

A quiet gasp escaped my lips when his fangs buried deeper into my veins, sending a thrill down my spine as he continued to drink. The hand I originally put in his hair slumped to my side, my strength leaving me as I began to feel lightheaded. But it didn't stop the electrifying pleasure from racing through my body. I wasn't sure if I wanted Zero to continue for his own satisfaction or my own.

"Ah!" My legs gave out from beneath me, causing me to lean into Zero. He hardly let out a sound as we crashed into the wall, he simply continued as though nothing happened. My shoulders slumped as my head lolled over to the side, my fingers digging into his pants legs to help ground me. My legs honestly didn't know what they wanted to do anymore, but I couldn't stop squirming under his hold.

 _You're feeling satisfied because your pleasing your hunter_.

What does that even mean? I don't think I've ever seen anyone react like this, I usually hear screams of pain and terror. There's definitely something wrong with me. Because my guard was down, it was easy for Zero to feel every emotion I was feeling. Deciding this was for the best, I decided to let him feel my happiness to care for him, my sadness about his situation, and the sense of loyalty I had for him. I needed him to feel it so he can understand that I'd never be upset over him being a vampire.

When black spots started dancing around my vision, I reached back once more and shakily fisted a tuft of hair to weakly tug him off of me. He didn't seem to relent at all, Zero unclenched his jaw and shifted to give his tongue room to lap up at any excess blood that leaked out. When I looked down at my black corset, noticing the dark stain trailing down my torso, I'd wager he missed quite a lot.

Are there any lessons for vampire biting? So I don't have to constantly take my clothes to the cleaners to get blood taken out. There has to be something.

"Zero ease up, I'm starting to get dizzy." I demanded, yanking on his hair once more. He hissed at me and continued lapping at the blood that oozed out between my skin and his fangs. Okay, note to self, be more forceful so I don't become a drained blood bag.

With that thought in mind, I yanked on his head one final time with all my strength. His fangs ripped out of my skin and for some reason, she let out a disappointed sigh. Do you really want both of us to be drained to death? I really want to help Zero, but I'm not dying just yet either.

 _You'll understand soon enough_.

Quirking an eye at that thought, I told her to go back to sleep as I reached up to grab at the open wound. Thankfully the blood flow stopped to a trickle, so I barely felt it against my fingers.

Kneeling forward to turn around and face my friend, I notice how lost and upset he looks. I wordlessly took the edge of my trenchcoat and raised it to his face, wiping away any residue blood from his face.

"It's okay, Zero. You don't have to be scared, I'm here for you." I comforted him, lowering my coat to caress the side of his face with my thumb. In the distance, I heard a pair of shoes scuffle away as though they saw everything. Closing my eyes to make sure it wasn't a student, I let out a breath when I realized it was Yuki.

Oh boy, this was going to take quite a bit to explain, huh? Hopefully, she's not mad at me for lying to her.

"Whenever your thirst becomes too much to handle, please come to me and only me okay?" I asked softly, leaning forward to press our foreheads together. His entire body was trembling as his mind seemed to try to catch up on what transpired. He just looked so lost, so helpless and I hated it. I wanted to soothe him the best way I knew how.

"Of course you would be so willing to give your blood to this Level E." A voice that I knew all to well broke our moment, causing both of us to look up and see Kaname standing at the top of the stairs. How the hell did he even get up there? Then again, I honestly don't think I want to know.

"He's not just some Level E, Kaname. Zero will be able to control it and I plan on helping him!" I said stubbornly, glaring at the male. Even she was willing to agree with me, so at least we share a common trait of protecting Zero.

"And if he descends into madness to where your blood won't be enough for him to partake? Are you willing to keep him alive if he hurts others? If he raises a hand against either of you, I cannot remain impassive." Taking another couple of steps towards us until he was kneeling right in front of me, he reached up and hesitantly reached up to brush my hair away from the bite mark, a deep frown growing on his face as he eyed it. Since when was anything I did became a part of Kaname's business?

"Look, I don't know why on Earth I'm so important to you but that won't happen! I _will not_ let that happen to Zero. He is precious to me and I won't let him die from this!" I slapped his hand away from my hair and I noticed Zero's hand weakly move towards his holster where he kept Bloody Rose. I immediately placed my hand over his wrist, keeping him from moving it.

"Now if you aren't going to help then you can leave, _Kaname_. Go find Yuki and comfort her, she seemed pretty distraught. I thought you didn't want her to know?" Flashing my eyes at him, he narrowed his eyes in return. Feeling my powers creep to life, I managed to keep them at bay just enough to where it became a warning. In a way, it's a good thing Zero's experiencing shock or else I wouldn't be able to get away with this.

"Why is your kind so loyal… Did you forget that loyalty is a double-edged sword?" He asked rhetorically, but I couldn't not answer him. I had to defend my honor after all. I know he heard me mention Yuki, so he should be going to check on her.

I'm a big girl, I can take care of myself without Kaname coming to my rescue every time. Well, attempting to at least.

"I know that better than anyone else, Kaname. But that's not going to stop me from protecting Zero, no matter what anyone says. Now, leave us." I seethed, feeling my anger grow the more he stayed around. It's not that I hated Kaname or anything, it's just that I found him really, _really_ annoying whenever it came to me. Even right now as we speak, I feel like he's trying to get a rise out of me and I won't give it to him. Even if he wanted to draw out my powers, but I don't plan on revealing anything quite yet.

I don't let it define me and I won't let it control me, end of discussion.

My glare seemed to make Kaname ease up finally, so he stood from his spot and sighed at me before taking off. If he was annoyed by response then good, now he'll get a taste of how I feel when he tries to hover over me.

The only person I allow to be that protective over me is Kaien. Dealing with one overprotective person is enough for my lifetime.

Turning around to face Zero, I stood up and helped him onto his feet. He looked at me questioningly, silently processing our conversation but he didn't seem to have any hard-hitting questions for me as we carefully stepped down the stairs.

I was honestly already exhausted from my return and getting my blood drained only made me feel even more exhausted. I barely had the strength to tug Zero along with me.

When we reached the main door leading outside, he seemed to have a better grasp of his surroundings. And now, it was him dragging me along towards the Headmaster's Building.

"Why did you do that—" Before he could say anything else, I stopped the both of us in our tracks. Looking out at the water beneath the bridge, I let out a noncommital hum.

"You have enough things to think about than why I helped you. When your feeling better, you can get an explanation out of me then. For now, I'll just say that I'm more than happy to offer you my blood." Now, if there was some way to circumvent the feeling his bite gave me. I had a feeling I wouldn't be able to explain it the next time he bites me.

"Fine." He huffed, continuing our slow walk. It honestly felt nice like this, walking together arm in arm.

It reminded me of the days where I'd run through the grass barefoot, tugging on Zero's arm and telling him to walk faster. The thought brought a small smile to my face.

"Thanks, I can take it from here Zero." I patted him softly on the back before carefully going up the steps with his help. Was I starting to see double? I definitely needed to get to my room asap or else I might pass out right here and now.

"Please be careful heading back and promise me you'll get some real rest." I demanded, turning around to face the male with a hand on my hip. I felt myself sway for a couple of seconds, my right leg trembling.

"Okay, I will. Go to bed, Ito." He groused, taking my jacket off his arm. Before I could tell him thank you again, he was already taking off in the other direction. I waited until I saw him head in the direction of the Sun Dorm before opening the door and entering.

Roughly taking off my boots and hanging my jacket, I padded over to my room and opened the door. Eyeing my bathroom and my bed, my desire to sleep outlived my desire to be clean and I found myself diving face-first into my sheets.

"This corset may be uncomfortable but I can live with it being on me for a few more hours. I said, tuning out any extra noises around me to concentrate on falling in a deep sleep.

Before I could, however, I felt the regal aura of a Pureblood standing tall in Kaien's office and I just knew he was in there telling Kaien all about what transpired. Can't he wait till the morning at least? I was planning on giving Kaien the information in the morning.

Burying my head into my sheets further, I tilted my ear against the wall closest to Kaien's office since it was only two doors away from my room. I was going to listen in before I slept because I didn't trust Kaname more than I can throw him concerning Zero. The man wanted me to strike him down in cold blood just now! And his transitioning only started because of my influence, my blood.

"She's...eeping now. What...yo...Zero...Night…?!" I heard Kaien's muffled voice and I pulled away when I heard a confirmative hum of agreement. Kaien...You couldn't possibly be thinking about what I think you are… are you?

Zero + newly awakened vampirism + danger to the Day Class. Solution? Put him in the Night Class.

That is something I absolutely will never agree with. That's just like throwing a sheep to the slaughter, expect this sheep is grumpy and easy to anger to the point where he'll pull out his gun.

When I attempted to pull the sheets off my body and get out of bed, my trembling hand stopped me from moving too much. I've never shaken this badly before without a headache… so I can only connect this to my blood loss.

Sighing, I burrowed further in my sheets and decided to bite their heads off first thing tomorrow morning. I definitely will not allow this transfer to happen if this is truly what they're planning. Or more like, Kaname pulling the strings to keep Yuki away from any danger.

Like I told him earlier and I stick by my decision. I won't let that happen.

* * *

"Did you know that she would go through with this Kaien?" Kaname asked, staring down the Headmaster with a serious glint in his eyes. The frown growing on his pale features and that's when Kaien waved him off.

"Even if I persuaded Sora not to offer her blood to him she wouldn't listen to me. This was something she decided to do years ago when she first learned about Zero's story." Even after retelling the story to Kaname like he told Sora, his body didn't lax at all.

"You do know what this means for her concerning her race, don't you? The last thing she needed was to be bitten by him." Kaname persisted and Kaien simply shook his head. Already knowing what would happen between the two from here on out.

"And again, this was Sora's decision to make. This is her way of wanting to protect Zero and I'm not going to try and get in the way of that. The last thing I would want to do is get in her way." Kaien added, staring absentmindedly at the door, remembering the events from earlier today. Her emotions were probably all over the place by the time Kaname confronted her, so it was obvious that she was going to snap at him.

He mentally chided himself and made a reminder to tell Sora to head over to the Moon Dorm tomorrow morning and apologize to Kaname. Although, Kaien couldn't help but wonder why the Pureblood was so perturbed?

"Is there a reason in particular that you're bothered by these new events Kaname? Sora is just doing what she does best, after all, it's a bit odd to see you being bothered by it." Kaien poked, trying to see if he could get a reaction out of the male. Only for him to blink owlishly and turn away from him to head towards the door.

"No reason in particular, I'm just concerned about her because if anything were to happen to her, Yuki would be distraught." Kaname finally answered after taking a long pause at the door.

"I suppose. But a word of advice, it might be good to reflect on this issue. Why do you think she fervently cares for Zero and holds you at a distance?" From the way Kaien said it, Kaname decided to take his leave. Even with his back turned away from the man, he knew that at a smile grew on his face.

Almost passing by the girl's room, Kaname found himself stopping at the doorway. Is she truly sleeping or was she just pretending to rest? For some reason, he felt compelled to open the door and check on her.

Bites do take a lot out of a person, especially if the vampire is inexperienced. From how pale she looks, her hair shadowing her face as she turned away from the wall showed that she had her a lot of blood taken.

That bastard of a vampire… he'd only allow Zero to get away with this for a short while.

"Ero…" She mumbled, clutching her soft black comforter closer to herself as she slept. The quiet snores she let out were muffled by her pillow. Her furrowed brow and harsh breathing led Kaname to believe that she was experiencing a nightmare and in the midst of her squirming, her hair fell into her face even more so. Kaname couldn't help but move the hair obscuring her face, pulling it over her ear. His hand lingered as he stared at her, an array of emotions flashing through his eyes before he finally settled on sympathy.

She flinched away from his cool touch and before he knew it, a shadowy tendril slapped his hand away before receding back into her shadow. Even her inner demon won't let him touch her? She's definitely an enigma...

She truly was going to drive herself into her own ruin. And Zero won't be able to save her, hell, she won't even be able to save herself. Kaname wanted to do everything in his power to preserve her from it, to shield her away from future pain and tragedy.

But, just like that woman from the past the chances of Sora heeding any of his warnings were quite slim.

So it was up to him to obliterate any objects that obscured her way. Even if she came to despise his very being, that is something he could come to live with.

"Sleep well, my dear." He muttered under his breath, leaning down to press his lips to the crown of her hair before pulling away quickly, in case she lashed out again and exited her room with ease.

* * *

My vermillion hair fluttered behind me, as though it felt my incinerating rage boiling over as I headed to Kaien's office. With the puncture wounds from last night still being fresh, I had to use my hair to cover it. So I left my sweep over bangs as is and brushed a portion of my hair over my shoulders, leaving the rest to do whatever it wanted.

When I opened Kaien's office, he was already staring in my direction as though he was expecting me. He let out a small cough and motioned for me to take a seat on the sofa, so I did.

"I managed to overhear portions of your conversation with Kaname last night. Is it true that you plan on moving Zero into the Night Class?" Crossing my legs, I stared directly into his eyes noting how he straightened his posture and took in my every word.

Kaien let out a sigh, before speaking up. Upon closer inspection, those dark circles under his eyes were getting worse. Just how long did Kaname talk to him last night?

"It was a decision that Kaname and I discussed. We wouldn't want him harming any of the Day Class students, even if it is on accident. You know that the Day Class is unaware of vampires and it would be bad if a student got attacked because Zero can't control himself." Kaien explained and I clenched my fist, unable to control himself?

"I promised you all those years ago that I would protect Zero and Yuki with my life and that still applies today. Don't you think I'd be the first person to stop him before anything actually happens?" I asked, leaning against the side of the sofa as I tried my best to calm myself. Kaien wasn't the person I needed to direct my anger at. I _know_ for a fact that Kaname was the one that brought this issue to Kaien and I wanted answers.

"It does, Sora and I appreciate it. But if Kaname believes that he'll be a threat to the Day Class students then I have no choice but to transfer him over." Placing a hand under his chin, he looked at me thoughtfully, most likely taking in my appearance.

"Give me until the end of the week before you make the decision, _please Dad_." I implored, my brow furrowing in concentration as I tried to conjure up a plan to assist Zero. There's no way in hell that he would be okay with the switch and I wouldn't be either.

"...You know it's hard to say no to you when you give me that face!" He immediately broke his serious character, choosing to slump against his desk with his face pressed against a small stack of documents.

"And when you go talk to Kaname, could you at least apologize to him? He doesn't know anything about your day so he didn't expect you to treat him so harshly." Oh? So glaring and protecting my friend is being harsh?

But… if that's the requirement to getting what I need, I guess it wouldn't hurt.

"As long as I get you to agree with me, that's all I can ask for!" Rising from my spot, I heard him call out to me as I raced out the open door, but I decided to let him indulge in hugs later. Maybe after I eat a hefty dinner because I could feel the telltale signs of hunger pains kicking in.

As I was running to get to the Moon Dorms, I decided to tick off the first thing on my mental checklist and think of the next two.

Somehow persuade Kaname to give me a week and provide updates on Zero's condition after biting me yesterday.

Checking on Zero to see how he was holding up and make sure he's not drowning in self-hatred.

Both of these items on my checklist seemed difficult, but I'm sure that I can find a way even if I just barely get by. I seriously deserve a "Best Sister and Friend" medal from Zero after all of this settles down, but I knew deep down that his kind gaze and respect was enough of a reward for me. How long will it take for me to get it… now that, I wasn't sure of.

When I finally got to the front steps of the Moon Dorm, I stood there for a few seconds and fixed my hair before knocking on the door. Really, I could just waltz in there, but I'd rather not piss off any sleeping vampires.

"Coming! Oh… it's _you_." I heard a groggy voice answer and I realized it was Hanabusa Aidou who answered the door. His tired blue eyes meeting my own before he had the audacity to try and close the door on me, but I immediately stuck my foot out to keep the door from closing all the way.

"It would be nice if you didn't try to keep me out. You do know I have a master key, right?" I asked, kicking the door open for myself with force. Aido nearly fell into me before he caught himself, grumbling at my behavior.

"Tch, then why didn't you open the door yourself?! Whatever, what did you want?" The boy glared at me, his voice going from angry to despondent in three seconds flat. He really had some serious issues, huh?

"I just came here to see your dorm president. I need to have a quick chat with him." I said, closing my eyes for a moment to get an idea of where he was. When I felt his aura from the second floor, I knew he was somewhere at the end of the hallway.

Yes, I've been here before, but it takes way too much effort to remember where his room is.

"Gah, Kaname-sama?! You don't have permission to see him!" Aidou insisted, but I simply ignored his hovering and continued my trek up the stairs. I heard a growl from behind me and I froze, already placing my hand on the banister. It also shortened the distance to reach for Alcyone.

"You're _not_ allowed to see him. What right do you think you have to take away his precious time?" Aidou glared and before I knew it, ice rose from the steps and encased my right leg.

"You must think you're sooo entitled to do whatever you want as the Headmaster's daughter. But we don't take too kindly to outsiders coming in here." Taking a couple of steps up the stairs to confront me, he decided to freeze my other leg for the hell of it.

"It looks like your mine for the taking again. After smelling your scent last night, I don't think I can resist tasting you again." Aidou whispered huskily into my ear and I cringed. Was this the kind of thing that made all the Day Class girls freak out? They definitely have some weird taste.

"Not this time, Aidou. You really need to learn your place." Since he was behind me, the best thing to do was headbutt him and watch him stumble down the stairs holding his nose. When he looked up, ready to lunge at me again, I decided to take the time to unclip Alcyone and break the ice restricting my feet.

Really, I could have broken through the ice without any problem. But I needed to keep up the whole "useless human that happens to be a hunter" guise. It's not like I really ever mentioned that I was human, but the longer I didn't say anything about it, the better it is for me.

"Wh..Wha—You get back here!" Aidou grunted, holding onto his sore nose. Feeling a tad bit playful, I decided to stick my tongue out at him before finishing my ascent up the stairs.

Now without any interruptions, it was easy for me to turn to the left and head straight towards the last room at the end of the hallway. Knocking on the hardwood, I stepped back a bit just in case I got any sort of surprise. I'm learning with the aristocrats, being overcautious has become a necessity.

"I've been expecting you, come in." Within a few seconds, Kaname opened the door and guided me in with his arm. The second my feet passed the threshold and into his room, he immediately closed the door.

"Well, since you've been expecting me you should know what I want to discuss right?" He asked, motioning for me to take a seat on his plush couch. What I didn't expect, however, was for the man to sit right next to me and drape his arms behind the sofa. I felt a light tug on the end of my hair and I knew he somehow felt comfortable enough to touch my hair.

Fine, if this was a test of patience I wouldn't fail it. At least for Zero's sake, if this was for anything else I would've snapped by now. I guess I have to thank Aidou in a way for extinguishing my anger in that fight.

"I overheard portions of your conversation last night and I safely concluded that you wanted to transfer Zero over to the Night Class. And I'm here to ask you to rescind your request." I say simply, staring at anything that wasn't Kaname's piercing gaze. I don't know if it was just me, but he seems to be examining me more than usual.

"No, that is simply something I cannot do Sora." The man reached for the blood tablets on the table and placed them in a wine glass, then proceeded to pour warm water over them. I couldn't help but watch as they fizzled into the water, turning it into a pinkish color simulating the color of blood.

A part of me was always curious to know what it tasted like, but I'd rather not. I'm no vampire so I don't have the need to desire blood.

"I've already heard your reasoning from Dad and I've requested for one week before making a final decision. So, as long as I can prove that Zero isn't a detriment to the Day Class and that he can keep himself under control your transfer request will be invalid." I explained, crossing one leg over the other as I turned to stare at the man who now pressed the glass to his lips, sipping the fake blood like it was the finest wine.

"Try as you might, Sora. However, I believe you'll understand my reasoning when his thirst for blood becomes incomprehensible to the point where he's not only going to look to you for blood." Swirling the glass around a few times, he pressed it to his lips once more. What unnerved me was the fact that he was honed in on my face the entire time. Was he trying to tell what reactions I'm making?

"Regardless of what you say, I have faith that Zero will be fine. I will make sure that doesn't happen to him. So I'll prove to you that you're wrong." Waving my hand dismissively, I stood up from my spot on the chair making him untangle his free hand out of my hair.

"If you truly believe that you can, I've learned that I can't stop you. But do try to take better care of yourself at least. The darkness under your eyes are quite concerning, are you getting enough sleep at night?" Kaname asked as I turned to face the door and I turned around to face him again.

"That's kind of hard to do when I'm always being sent out on missions, Kaname. But yes, I sleep when I'm able to." His concern took me aback, but he hasn't given me an official reason to question him yet. Especially since it's been days since I've seen Shiki, so either something happened or I'm not on surveillance.

"I see, well please do try to take care of yourself. Not just for everyone else's sake, but for your own." At that moment, it seemed as though he was truly speaking from the heart and it made me sad for some reason. As though his words weren't entirely directed towards me but for someone else.

"Yeah, Kaname I will. Though if I had to put my health aside for someone else's I would do so in a heartbeat." Before I lost my train of thought, I spun around to ask him another question. I might as well get him while he's not off doing something important.

"And while I'm still here, I have to ask. Are you using Shiki to get something out of me? You already know everything there is to know about me, so I don't see the point." I asked, shifting my weight to my other leg as I waited for him to respond. He blinked owlishly at me again, only to bring his drink up to his lips again.

"Quite the contrary actually. Senri is the least social person in our group and I think it's good that the two of you form a friendship. His only other friends here are Rima and Takuma." Kaname explained and I narrowed my eyes, rounding the coffee table to reach his side of the couch and maintaining direct eye contact.

Whenever Kaname lied to Yuki in the past, I noticed he tends to get this line under his left eye. Almost as if he was trying to blink or sneeze but was frozen midway. To his luck, I didn't find the slightest of twitches.

"Hmm, alright. I don't mind talking to him, but don't expect the two of us to become the best of friends." I say apprehensively. There's still a portion of me that believes he's not telling the full truth which honestly wouldn't surprise me.

"That's all I can ask of you. But I do know that you tend to gravitate to people like him, so it will only be a matter of time." He mused, smirking at me from behind his stupid wine glass. He should've been done with that drink by now.

He shifted on his couch until he was barely sitting on the couch and set down his glass. Before I could ask what on Earth he was about to do, he grabbed my wrist and made me bend forward. My hair flew into my face, obscuring my vision for a few short seconds before I felt his cool hand run through my scalp and brush my hair to the side. My eyes trailed down to stare at what he was looking at, to find his two fingers prodding at Zero's bite.

There was something about his eyes… the way how they darkened in raw disdain that kept me from yanking away from him.

"Does it hurt at all?" He asked, though his tone made me narrow my eyes in suspicion. Why would he ask me that? I wasn't showing any signs of pain, so it was clearly obvious that I wasn't hurting.

"No, I'm fine Kaname. If anything, I'm slowing down the healing process to make it seem more natural. I can't have Zero discovering anything too early." I say, removing my arm from his grip and fixing my hair back the way I had it. Geeze, you would think someone who has perfect hair all the time would understand how hard it is to fix it.

"He's going to discover it eventually. Kiryuu is quick to catch onto things after all." He said, returning back to his lax position on the couch. When I looked into his red eyes, for a second I thought I saw a hint of sympathy? Before I could even dare to check again, his face already returned to its neutral expression.

Ah well, I've never cared much about Kaname's sudden shifts in emotions so why would I now? With the conversation over with, I decided to mutter an "I know" and walk towards the door.

"You might want to see Kiryuu now before things get out of hand." Kaname simply said, getting up to grab the door for me.

"I was planning on seeing him anyways." I simply said, stepping out of his room and walking out of the door without glancing back.

* * *

Zero stared at his empty room before taking Bloody Rose out of her holster. With the gun simply in his hand, he couldn't help but wonder why he was still able to hold her, even now. His bags were packed with essential items and a few weeks of clothes.

He planned on getting away before it became too late. Before the hunger engulfed his entire being. Sure, Sora managed to help him stave it off yesterday but who can say when the next attack would come? And those damned blood tablets didn't seem to be helping his predicament.

His body kept rejecting them as if he knew he was trying to placate his body by ingesting those things. But they went down his throat like rocks, making his throat irritated enough for him to cough them up.

It wasn't enough… it just wasn't enough.

'I don't want Sora or Yuki to suffer because of my weakness. Maybe it would be better if I just—' Zero thought, only to pause when I saw his door open. The sound of heavy boots stepping into his room and the barest hint of vermillion flashing before his eyes let him know who entered.

Why did Sora always have to be here at his weakest moments?

"Zero!" She shouted, finally taking notice of the gun in his hands. His hands were trembling as he held the safety. She wondered how long he sat there, debating whether or not to release it.

"Don't… please don't you dare." She whimpered, sinking to the floor in front of him and putting her hands on the weapon to keep him from doing anything rash.

"I hurt you yesterday. I don't see how you can still look at me with such warmth, clearly, I've turned into what you hate the most." Zero slowly spoke, almost as if he was mulling over every word that came out of his mouth. Knowing how he was drowning in self-hatred, he most likely had plenty of think this over.

"No, no, no, Zero. I don't hate you in the slightest. It made me happy that I could help you." She hurriedly whispered, quickly taking his thumb off the safety and setting it back in place. Her eyes were wide and darting from his face to Bloody Rose, making sure that he didn't make any sudden movements.

She knew he would be a nervous wreck today, but she didn't expect him to try and end his life!

"In fact, I want to be the only one that helps you in that way. Please, won't you let me stay by your side and help you?" She asked, hesitantly brushing her bangs away from her face so that she could get a clear view of Zero's wide, unclear eyes. The way how he looked up from his gun to search her face almost broke her heart.

He was so fragile at this moment, she had to make sure she hit the point home. To make him understand that his life is meaningful to her and everyone else.

That if he were do die, a fragment of her heart would go along with him, never to see the light of day again.

"Zero, please." Sora tugged the gun out of his hand and carefully placed her in her free hand. He didn't say anything for a few moments, so Sora decided to up the severity of her words.

Patting his head once, she pulled away to sit in front of him with crossed legs. Taking a deep breath, she quickly flicked the safety off and raised the barrel of the gun to her temple.

"Sora.. what are you doing?! Put Bloody Rose down!" Zero said, reaching for the girl's raised arm only for her to swiftly grab onto his hand with her free one, intertwining their fingers.

"Zero I don't think you understand. Your fate is connected to my own." She started off, squeezing his hand to ground herself and think over her next couple of words carefully.

"If you were to die, let alone kill yourself… I would end my life." Sora's sad pale yellow eyes stared at him, searching his baffled expression for any clarity.

"But you shouldn't! You still have Kaien and the others to rely on, don't do this to yourself Sora." Zero shouted, eyes narrowing as her words finally sunk in. He would not allow her to die because of him.

"If you were to leave this world without me, I would in order to end my grief. You don't realize how valuable you are to me, Zero. To me, your life is more precious than my own." A rueful smile grew on her face as she lowered Bloody Rose, switching the safety back on and placing the gun in her back pocket.

"If you don't wish for me to die, then live Zero! Use this as a purpose to keep struggling, keep fighting for your right to live. At least until you find your own reason to." Her voice cracked mid-sentence, but the emotions behind her words managed to shake Zero to his core.

To know that this woman valued his life so much, he couldn't stop the warmth that selfishly spread through him at the thought.

"And you have to promise me too since that seems to be your only way of upholding a deal." The girl huffed, pulling the silver-haired male in for a quick hug to show how much she cared for him.

"You have to promise me no matter what, that you'll continue to live on. Even if it's for me or whatever reason, I want you to remember that you have a place in this world just like me and everyone else." The words fell out of her mouth with ease and she suddenly pulled away from him to shift her hair away from her shoulder, revealing the bite mark.

Something inside of Zero surged when he saw the two puncture wounds. His mind reflecting on how divine her blood tasted when it touched his tongue. It was downright euphoric.

"With this bite mark—and since I don't want to draw any more blood—I declare this a blood oath between siblings! If you go trying to leave me, I'll definitely be right there prepared to drag your arse back to the land of the living, understand?" She asked, staring straight into his eyes. He already knew she was judging his every move, his every twitch in case he somehow managed to lie to her.

But since she put her life on the line for his own, there was no way he could lie to her. Not like this.

"Yeah, I promise." He mumbled, leaning forward to press his forehead against her shoulder. When she let out a hiss of pain, he murmured an apology before shifting to rest on her other shoulder.

He heard her let out a breath of relief, commentating on how "he would need to take her with him if he planned on running away." and how "he wouldn't be able to get away from her so easily."

Now that was something they could both agree with. Even when they were children, she somehow stayed attached to his side like a leech. The thought brought a small smile to his face which was thankfully not noticed. Or else he'd be giving her free ammunition to attack him with in the future.

She wrapped her arms around his lower back, her knees pressing against the floor as she hugged him. The two of them stayed like that, listening to the other's heartbeat. It was relaxing, given the panic that they went through earlier.

"I'll do anything to keep you safe, Zero and no matter what you aren't any different to me. And I hope that you think the same way about me." She whispered, in his ear before pressing a light kiss to the crown of his hair.

As long as she was still standing, she would make sure that Zero never fell to Level E. She would do anything in her power to make sure she never saw that helpless look in his eye again.

He was her most treasured person after all, so the price of today's events was for her to be annoyingly close to him until she was sure the suicidal thoughts were vanquished from his mind. She owed this to him after being gone for so long.


	12. 12: In Comes the Hunter

This is just a reminder that the direction of this story will not fully involve Yuki's story. Thank you all for reading up to this point, I hope you enjoy Chapter 12! Vampire Knight does not belong to me, only Sora and any other original characters that could appear in this story! Thanks for supporting this throughout my hiatus! Right now, I'm following a bit of the story, but you'll see by the end of this chapter that things are taking a different path. I can't wait to reveal more lore!

* * *

 _As my world faded into an obsidian void_

 _There was only one emotion I could clearly recall_

 _One that made me feel as though I was a marionette_

 _This feeling was not my own_

 _This sense of wanting revenge..._

* * *

"And so you're telling me that I just have to keep this bracelet on and use it if he bites someone other than me?" I ask, eyeing the letter knife in Zero's hand cautiously. I really would've preferred it if he didn't have to spill his blood.

"Well, Sora. This is the result of your hard work and it's the only way Zero can stay in the Day Class." Kaien nodded, securing the bracelet on my right hand. It felt hefty enough, but would it be able to hold?

Thankfully, the two of us were excused from going to class today because of this ritual, so I didn't have to listen to any long math lectures today.

Before Zero cut the palm of his hand, I couldn't help but smile in relief as I remembered how we got here in the first place.

* * *

I spent four days in my room, working on any new homework assignments that came in and on the side, my mission reports. Once that was all done—technically I finished it on the first day—I used my free time writing a six paged detailed response on Zero's vitals.

Using my little notebook for reference from my first weeks at school, I used it to preface the report before building his responses. How he reacted to blood before his vampirism activated and any new physiological responses that he had as of now.

It was hard to experiment on Zero without him knowing, but cutting my finger on 'accident' seemed to be enough for me to gauge his reaction. Reflecting back to that moment, I tried to record every detail I knew, and even including his emotional response. It was definitely a mixture of shock and anger, mostly at my carelessness.

And as of now, it seems that I'm the only viable person for his thirst. He has not reacted to any Day Class member's in a negative way that goes out of his normal character. Should that make me flattered or concerned for my wellbeing?

Aka, yell at people and be grumpy all day. It seemed to work since no one bothered him unless they really had to.

Those original six pages turned into twelve pages total before my analysis came to a halt. So I copied the original word for word and delivered both to the respective males, giving them two extra days to review it.

They looked genuinely surprised that I put so much effort into it. Honestly, they should know by now that whenever I'm truly passionate about something I'll give it my all!

Now, going back to the present day.

* * *

"Hold out your wrist, Sora." Kaien instructed from behind his desk, watching the two of us with keen interest. I'm sure it's because this is the first time a hunter has attempted to tame a vampire in a while.

Do I really think I'm ever going to use this? Well, you should know the answer by now. If Zero happens to attack someone else, I'd rather use my body to prevent anything from happening. Rather than an old incantation that may or may not work when it needs to.

The act of taming someone, making them bend to an individual's whim… it really disturbed me and I wouldn't ever force it on anyone.

Returning to reality, Zero already slit his palm carefully and held the open wound over the metal plating of the bracelet. I watched in anticipation as it plopped down and I could already feel the hazy red aura that emitted from it. I wonder if Kaien or Zero could see this?

His blood melded with the metal, giving off a bright red glow before it returned to normal. Is this supposed to happen? I really hope this doesn't hurt him or me.

"Okay, here it goes. Zero, you better tell me if this hurts you in any way." As I approached him and lightly held it up to the tattoo on his neck, An intense aura of power and hunter magic spread throughout the room, I felt it in every fiber of my being. The raw energy of the power alone scared me, making my hair flash behind me from the force.

When the red waves finally dissipated, clearing my view of Zero, I had to hold a hand up to my mouth to stifle my chuckles—I really, really shouldn't be laughing.

I wasn't really laughing at the fact that Zero was pinned down by daggers of red light, but the "is this really necessary" expression he had made me double over. My stomach was doing flips on itself from how long I held my laughter in. Tears were springing from my eyes on impulse.

"Pft….hahaha!" Unable to keep my tears of joy in any longer, I kneeled on the ground and crawled over towards Zero. His nose twitched when my head tilted down, shifting his face away when my hair accidentally slapped him in the face.

"So Zero, I hope you realize I have the advantage right now. If I wanted to, I could get you back right here and now for all the emotional hell." Holding back the remnants of my chuckling, Zero couldn't help but let out a curious grunt. Apparently he had no idea what I could _possibly_ do to him like this. Well, that's for me to know and for him to find out.

With my hands resting on either side of his torso, I immediately jumped on Zero's chest and pressed the joints of my thumb and index fingers into his sides at the same time. Was I evil for doing this? Sure. Should I fear for my own sides in the near future? Probably?

If anything, I had to make sure I kept her from reacting in a negative way. Since neither of us enjoys being surprised.

Was I digging an early grave? Maybe, but at least I got to hear Zero's uncontrollable laughter as he tried his hardest to shift away from me. But the knives held strong, keeping him entirely still much to his chagrin. From the death glare, he gave me behind the silver of tears running down his cheeks, I knew I was really asking for it this time.

"Ah, that was fun! Did you enjoy the show Dad?" I asked, shifting a bit on Zero's chest to look up at Kaien who was standing to the right of us with a handkerchief pressed under his glasses lens.

"Yes! It filled me with joy to see Kiryuu laughing to his heart's content. And to see your eyes filled with mischief. Nothing has really changed with you two." He doted, not really paying attention to the glare Zero was giving the both of us.

To soften his squished "cool and brooding" type pride, I leaned forward and pressed a small kiss to his forehead before grinning widely at him.

"Now, now Zero cheer up! You've thoroughly repaid your debt to me for now with that smile of yours. For now, you can rest easy." I teased, tapping against the tip of his nose and chuckling at the way his face scrunched up. He's seriously got a cat personality.

"Oh yes, I feel so secure. Get off, Ito." With the sigil dissipating into thin air, Zero took this moment to shrug me off his lap. Despite his less than intense glare, he extended a hand out for me to grab which I promptly ignored. If I was injured, I'd let him help me up, but polite gestures aren't really my type of thing if you haven't noticed.

'Why do you have to be so stubborn?' From his narrowed gaze alone, I could see the question clearly in his eyes to which I rolled my own.

'You should know that answer better than anyone by now. When will you stop trying?' Meeting his stare, we held each other's gazes for a few short seconds, our wills clashing against the other before an abrupt cough broke the conversation. Looks like that's Sora - 2 and Zero - 0. Oh, how ironic!

"Ah! And before I forget, you two." Kaien clapped his hands together before rummaging through his pile of work to pull out that all too familiar aged parchment with an Association wax seal on it. Really?! Again?!

Don't they think we ever need a break? From my endless list of missions to Zero's constant exhaustion from blood cravings. I think they could afford to bring someone else on for the job. There aren't any hidden motives are there?

"The Association has assigned both of you to your first partner mission!" Zero stepped up to the desk and snatched the paper out of Kaien's hands, much to the elder's dismay, and read over each line carefully. He then tried to hand the document to me, which I denied.

Zero's explanations were much shorter and simpler than the eloquent writing from the Association's Head Secretary. Honestly, you would've thought fancy language would be obsolete by now. But the vampires and the Association refuse to give it up unfortunately.

"Now remember, kill the vampires and not each other. Sora, no unnecessary teasing and Zero, no misuse of Bloody Rose." I smiled at that, promising the man that I would try my best to be on my best behavior and keep Zero reined in.

Closing my eyes to take a deep breath and compose myself, I couldn't help but notice that all too familiar aura gradually approaching the school. Was I wrong...? No, there's no way I can be wrong about that man's aura.

"What's wrong, Sora?" Zero asked, placing a hand on my shoulder, immediately making me break away from feeling out the aura to stare back at lavender eyes. My eyes shifted to meet Kaien's before they looked over the window. Beyond that forest of trees and pavement of cobblestone, he was slowly approaching.

Since Kaien didn't say anything about his arrival, I guess I shouldn't either?

"Nothing, I was just thinking about my gear. You know, the gear I had to pay an arm and a leg to get my blood out. I have to fight in my uniform now thanks to a certain someone." Diverting the conversation, Zero reached beyond my thick hair to tug at my ear and lead me out the door. The entire time, he was ignoring Kaien's demands to let me go even as we walked down the hallway. No matter how many times I reached and tried to rip his hand away from my sensitive ears, he wouldn't let up.

"Agh, Zero?! What I did was to make you laugh, not cry in pain! Let go already!" And just when I shouted, his grip relaxed as we stood in front of my door. His look of 'get your jacket and let's go' was enough to have me fumbling to open my door and grab the nearest black jacket from my closet.

Geeze, his grip was pain crippling! First my face and now my ear, he's definitely in for a good punishment the next time I get the opportunity. I'm the big sister of the group—quite literally—for a reason, you know!

* * *

"You know, you really could've stayed in town for a few more hours. You ruined the surprise altogether, Yagari!" Fisting his hands into his blond strands, he tugged at them, making the crown of his head look prickly.

"Oh? So she was able to sense my presence huh? Looks like all her training did pay off, you should be thanking me if anything." Said man let out a huff, moving to tuck another cigarette to his lips and light the end of the bud. Taking an inhale, he let it settle in his lungs before blowing it in Kaien's face, making his fury grow tenfold.

"Yagari! You put that out this instant! I can't have my office reeking of your cheap cigarette smoke, you're going to be a professor here, so try to set an example!" Kaien shouted, snatching the bud from his mouth—much to the man's dismay—and crushed it in his bare hand, moving to dispose of it in the nearest trash bin.

Even if Yagari thought about simply lighting another one, he didn't want it to be wasted again—and the threatening look he was giving him made him lose interest for now.

"It's a good thing my dear girl is so smart, she didn't mention you at all. And Zero was in the room too! You know they're both not going to be happy when they see you, right? Have you thought of anything to say to your disciples as an apology?" The look turned patronizing and Yagari let out a sigh, running his hand through his hair. If he just came up with one now in front of the idiot, he won't actually have to say it to either of his damned students. Just because he taught them to take responsibility for their actions doesn't mean he has to practice it.

"So. You mentioned in that letter of yours that there were some changes in the two? Care to explain, Kaien?" Yagari moved to sit on the couch, placing his shotgun on the coffee table, and crossing one leg on top of the other.

The elder hunter let out a sigh and recounted everything that happened up until now. Hopefully, Yagari didn't do anything drastic with this information...

* * *

The mission in itself went without a hitch! Between Zero using Bloody Rose to keep the Level E on their feet, I closed the gap and used Alcyone's long handle to defend us both from any swipes from their long nails. He was quite fast, but our combined efforts managed to keep them trapped in the alleyway.

Zero snatched Alcyone out of my grip and used the blunt end of her to jab the man in the eyes. I could practically hear her scream at the idea of being used by someone else, so I had to make sure I tended to her carefully when we got back to my room. Were all vampire weapons this expressive?

And just before I could tell him to let her go, electricity sprung from the handle as Zero's grip tightened. I immediately tore her from his hands and held on to her in my usual stance, prepared to finish off the blinded vampire.

Do we really have to work out the do's and don'ts when it comes to vampire hunting weapons? Once you're bonded to one, the only way it's possible for it to have another wielder, the bearer needs to pass away.

Before I could make the finishing blow, I pivoted on the heel of my foot and forced myself to fall backward on the cobblestone as the Level E in question was cleaved in two by another blade. Just who on earth could've done that?

The only person I've seen make a cut like this is Kaien and he was ordered specifically by the Association not to assist us in any of our tasks.

"Sora!" Zero caught up to me, watching with keen interest as the vampire withered away into ash. His eyes trailed up the katana blade to find kind emerald eyes practically smiling at him.

"Shiki? What are you doing here?" I placed my knees on the ground to force myself to stand up, only to hiss when my right knee bone rubbed against the stone. I sat flat on the concrete, observing the raw blemish on my skin. At least it wasn't bleeding, it'll only take a day or two to fully heal.

"Ah, I'm so sorry for the surprise Sora." The blonde-haired male cried, kneeling in front of me to examine the damage. His prodding was put to an end as soon as it started and before I knew it, he was heaving me into his arms, looking down at me with a hint of sorrow. One arm was gently wrapped around my waist and the other was under my chin, turning my face from left to right.

Okay… who is this dude and why does he think he has the right to treat me like I'm one of those Night Class females? Each act was ticking away at my nerves bit by bit, not liking the way he held me as though I was a delicate flower.

Last time I checked, I was a bonafide huntress, not a damsel in distress. What really bothered me about this kind of thing wasn't the act itself, it's the hidden intentions some people have behind them. And considering I don't know this guy, it made me all the more suspicious.

I wasn't really sure why or when I started feeling like this, but I know it's a deeply rooted thing.

"You can let go of me now. Shiki, would you care to introduce me to your overly touchy friend?" I asked, batting his hands away and moving to stand a little behind Zero. It was such an automatic response that I had to mentally remind myself to stand in front of Zero before he translated my actions into me being afraid.

"Oh, you already know Sora-chan, Shiki? How come you never mentioned her to me before?" The blonde pouted, to which the auburn-haired male let out a deep sigh and mumbled about "why was he even here?" along with a few other things.

"Allow me to introduce myself. My name is Takuma Ichijou and I'm the Vice President of the Moon Dorm." He bowed, reaching to take my hand, which I quickly rejected and just offered him a small wave to make up for it.

Was he really this touchy?

"I must say, the two of you fight amicably! It would truly be an honor to invite you both to my birthday party at the dorms tonight. We'll even have a buffet of desserts and a big cake!" Takuma switched from admiring mode to happy mode? Either way, I could practically see the beams of happiness emitting from him.

Was he truly happy? Because I've never met someone like this in my entire life, then again, I didn't really meet other people until now. So I guess I really can't say from a first meeting.

For now, though, I decided to amuse him. I imagined if Kaien were here, he would want me to accept the invite immediately, further-reaching his dream of connecting people together.

"A birthday party, huh? I'm not doing anything tonight, so I guess I can indulge you. It's been a while since I've had cake too." Every time I wanted to stop at a bakery on a nearby road, Yagari would rant on and on about how desserts would make me lose all the hard work I gained over the course of training—as he would take bites out of his sweet bread, the hypocrite.

I swear, when I see him later today I'm going to give him a proper earful.

"You can't possibly be thinking of going, Ito." Zero's deadpan voice stopped me from speaking, so I turned to face his disgruntled expression.

"Zero, think about it this way. Takuma, did you also invite Yuki to the party?" I ask innocently, already mapping out my route of persuasion to get him to go. If I have to be nice, I'm definitely teaching Zero that not all vampires are out to get him.

"Y-Yes?" The refined male seemed to hesitate, tilting his head in confusion, not following where I was going with this. Since I was facing Shiki, I couldn't help but smirk when his eyes met mine. He knew exactly where I was going with this.

"And is Kaname going to be there?" I ask again, crossing my arms and making sure Zero didn't notice my expression.

"Yes! He was nice enough to come and spend time with us, it really means a lot!" Takuma beamed, any hesitation now gone as he talked about their Pureblood leader. Rolling my eyes, I lower my smirk into a frown and gestured over to the bright vampire.

"What more do you need? We have to go now." I ask, unable to hear the silver-haired male's reaction because Takuma decided to latch onto my wrist and drag me back in the direction of the school. I could practically feel Zero's eyes staring daggers into the back of my skull, but he knew I was right. He's probably upset that I managed to persuade him.

* * *

After shaking off Takuma's grip, I told Zero that I wanted to go put a bandage on my knee. Only for the male to drag himself back to my room with me in tow. I really wanted him to stay at the site and look for Yuki, but I shoved the urge down when I realized how uncomfortable he was feeling at the idea of being around so many vampires.

I didn't voice my thoughts however, my eyes seemed to show enough for Zero to put a hand on my shoulder as I opened my bedroom door.

"I'll be alright, Sora. If any of them try anything funny I won't hesitate to put a bullet between their eyes." Zero huffed, forcing me to sit on the bed while he went to grab the medkit.

He grabbed a cotton ball and a towel, disinfecting the irritated area before slathering it in an ointment. Taking the largest bandage in the box, he carefully placed it horizontally on my knee and helped me grab a pair of black knee-high stockings I was planning on wearing today before all this stuff happened today, before helping me stand up.

"Alright, Zero let's go. And don't worry, I'll be with you so please keep Bloody Rose in her holster. You still have to apologize to Alcyone later for handling her so roughly, you know." I say, pointing to the clip in my hair. She even let out a burst of electricity at my comment, making it known that she expects a thorough cleaning later.

At least I can say my weapon partner has taught me about the importance of cleaning. In the past, when I didn't clean her good enough, she would let out electricity each time I attempted to wield her. Yagari thought I wasn't synced with her well enough, but little did he know about her sassiness.

"You know, now that we're here I can totally binge on those desserts Takuma promised. I haven't had anything sweet in _years_ so I definitely deserve a big helping." Stretching my arms out in front of me, I kept my eyes trained on the buffet table. Now I know I have to stay away from the chocolate unless I want weeks of acne, but everything else was free for the taking! God that cake was ginormous…

"Don't lose sight of why we're here, Ito... nevermind." Zero started to lecture me as we passed the horde of vampires. Feeling eyes on me, I flickered my gaze to meet Kaname sitting a little ways away from the table with aristocrat vampires keeping a safe distance away from him, and Yuki? How long has she been here?

From the lovestruck sparkle in her eyes to the way how she looked at Kaname, I knew that he would keep her safe from any drama. Especially because if he didn't, he'd have to face my relentless wrath.

Though, I will say sitting on a plush couch with candlelit walls was a bit much, even for Kaname's taste.

"Looks like Yuki is secure. Though because I know you hate Kaname, I'll keep my eyes on him so you can relax a bit." I say, patting his arm as we approached Takuma and Shiki.

"Ah! It's my lovely guests! I'm so glad that you both were able to make it, Sora-chan, Kiryuu-kun." When and how did he start calling me chan? Well, your guess was as good as mine. But since it seems like I'll be seeing him quite often, I'll just let him call me that.

"Happy Birthday, Takuma." I smiled, already being pulled into a crushing hug before he spun me around towards the buffet.

"Both of you, please indulge in the buffet! I was able to obtain a few of your favorites thanks to Kaname-sama, Sora-chan." Hmm? Since when did Kaname know my favorite desserts? And why was that information relevant enough for him to keep?

Ah, who am I to ask questions right now when the infamous melon bread was sitting right in front of me. My eyes widened and my stomach grumbled, the delectable piece of bread goodness begging me to take a bite.

I may not have much of an appetite for real food, but as long as my favorites were in front of me, it was hard for me _not to eat them_.

Technically, Yagari was somewhere around campus and I knew he would punish me as soon as he saw me put it on my plate, let alone take a bite out of it. If..If I just take one, things should be okay, right?

Thinking about the bread in front of me helped me to forget about the mind-numbing sucking noise I heard from various vampire partners as they carefully feasted on each other. I sincerely hope the scent of blood isn't disturbing Zero in any way.

"You know you want one, Sora. So go on and take a bite." Shiki murmured, but he stood across the table from me with Takuma's bloody finger held up to his face. His tongue stuck out to lav at the droplets that rolled down the blonde's finger, only to put it in his mouth to catch all the blood before it fell. Honestly, the thought of taking in blood was something I couldn't understand, but I knew it was something they craved so much.

But of course, they're only allowed to ingest blood tablets to quench their thirst. So to Shiki, that trail of blood was like what melon pan was to me. A treat.

Hearing a choked gasp leave Zero's lips as he stood a little way away from me, keeping an eye on Yuki, he hurriedly rushed down the steps and met my gaze as he passed. The flicker of ruby and lavender already told me everything I needed to know. Zero needed blood, and he needed it soon.

Placing my plate down, I quickly thanked Takuma and Shiki before turning away from the two in order to chase after Zero. I ignored everyone's eyes trailing along my back as I pumped my legs to go faster, ignoring the burn in my right leg.

"Zero! Stop, you don't have to run from me." I panted, managing to catch up to him since he was bent over with a hand leaving claw marks in the tree. Reaching for that hand, I walked a couple of feet more to make sure we were a safe distance away from the party, only to find a body of water beside a row of trees. At least I'll be able to wipe at the blood easier this time since there's a body of water.

"Here." Unbuttoning the first few buttons of my dark purple shirt, I pushed my bra strap down my shoulder along with the top of my shirt. Within seconds, Zero's hands were clenched at my waist, eyes hungrily taking in the most prominent vein there. I felt his tongue slide across an expanse of skin before his fangs bit into me without any warning. I let out a faint hiss, grounding myself by wrapping my own arms around his torso and keeping still.

The pleasure of his fangs digging into my shoulder hummed through me and right now, I didn't have any reason but to accept it, letting the silver-haired male drink for a little while longer. Who knows if there's a correlation between the amount of blood intake and the frequency of desperate hunger. It'd only been a few weeks since the last time Zero bit me, so many he needs blood more frequently than most aristocrats.

This lasted for a few minutes until the blood started coming out in a trickle and at that point, I thought Zero was done when he extracted his fangs.

"Ow! Hey, Zero?" I whined when he shifted closer to my neck and sunk in deeper with his fangs. The pain quickly crashed over the pleasant hum coursing through me, leaving me to fist at the back of his jacket now to hold back my discomfort.

Has he lost control already? I really don't want to use this bracelet Kaien gave me, but I'm running out of options. We really need to work on controlled drinking so that this doesn't happen as often, but I practically have to force him to drink my blood in the first place. It's almost as though he rejects the vampire cells running through his veins with every remnant of his humanity. But that rejection causes the vampirism to react ten times harsher and on me no less.

Inching towards the lake, I waited until my heel was partially immersed in the water before I purposefully tripped myself, causing both of us to fall into the water. Opening my eyes to peer through the murky water, I saw his red gaze staring at me in shock, his hands now tightly clenched on my forearms.

Resurfacing, I let out a deep exhale and look over at Zero who was having a hard time controlling his urge. His eyes kept switching from red to purple, a constant battle that he might not win.

"Sorry Zero, but I have to do this to help you snap out of it." I spoke hoarsely, taking in the confused expression he gave me before realizing what I was doing. Using the water to my advantage, I fist my hands into his shirt and force him back into the murky water before I took a deep breath and followed him shortly after.

With both of us submerged again, I took this time to run a path along the back of his ear to his jaw, making him face me. His eyes were no longer changing and that made me feel relieved.

Wrapping my arms around him to pull him into a hug, I kicked my feet to propel us upward and we surfaced, panting for sweet oxygen. His shaking hands held onto me as well, making me fully aware of how terrified he is about all of this. With my eyes closed, I could sense him approaching with his shotgun in hand from the clinking of metal and I used my clenched fist to prepare for what's to come.

A jolt of fear shot down my spine as my mind screamed at me for being an idiot. But I knew, this man, my teacher, was not the type to listen to reason even if it slapped him in the face. Zero's relieved expression appeared in my mind's eye and I used that memory to force myself to act.

So in order to make sure my beloved brother took as little damage as possible, I rotated our bodies until it was my back facing the barrel of his weapon. The weapon fired point-blank, blasting a hole—that wasn't supposed to be there, mind you—into my shoulder blade. I let out a sharp cry of pain as the bullet's shrapnel pierced my veins, leaving a burning path of fury throughout the wound.

I barely had the strength to reach up and hold onto the wound to try and stop the bleeding, my right eye blurred with tears as they streamed down my face along with the water. I felt wave after endless wave of blood my hand, caking under my fingernails. And _oh god I can't stop the bleeding, I can't make this seem like it came from Zero's bite_.

Hesitantly looking at Zero's surprised expression made me freeze in place, my eyes wide as they maintained contact with him. The swirl of emotions passing through his face made my tears flow more freely from my right eye—an add on from the intense pain I was feeling. I could see the hurt, the betrayal, and the devastation he felt as he pulled away from me, not even making sure if I was okay—and clearly I was not.

"Z-Zero...I…" I whimpered, ducking my head to avoid the judgment he already passed onto me without giving me a chance to explain.

I wanted to be the one to tell him, to explain our history and help him understand that I'm not the enemy. I wanted to sit down and explain everything to him, to go over the hurdles carefully. But I was robbed from that moment by the fragments of a shotgun shell engraved in my insides. Kaien had prepared me for this moment after we bonded all those years ago, but nothing could prepare me for the depression and hopelessness I felt electrifying my very being as he continued to just stare with an undefinable expression—of course, you know what the expression it, you don't want to face it.

"Dammit, Sora! You know that bullet wasn't meant for you, why would you do something so stupid." Yagari yelled as he pulled me out of the water in a panic. Even though he was talking to me, I felt as though my entire world greyed out, leaving no light or sound for me to resonate with.

The wound was leaking blood grievously was suddenly blocked up with a tendril of shadow that wrapped around my arm subconsciously. I guess even she knew how to act in this situation. I felt my right eye change, forcing me to close it and stop the tears from streaming down my face.

"My darling! Yagari, why on earth would you shoot her?! Do you realize what you've done?!" Kaien's shouting kept me connected to the world somewhat as black dots danced across my vision, my mind fading in and out.

I felt my nose be pressed into the inside of a shirt and when I sharply inhaled, I knew it was Kaien holding me this close. My tense muscles relaxed a bit as I snuggled closer into his warmth, feeling his warm hand take my own.

"She's worked so hard…..day she was going to explain….!" I heard from the rumble of Kaien's chest, but I didn't really care about the conversation at this point. With the remnants of my mind left to wander, I kept going back to that moment when the bullet pierced through me, watching the devastation fill Zero's eyes.

Please… don't look at me with that gaze. Don't make it seem like I've betrayed you.

Being hated by one of the people I hold dear to my heart… leaves me in excruciating pain.

I couldn't bear it...I shouldn't bear it…. _I wouldn't be able to bear it_ ….

My eyes closed and my world faded into an endless black.

And this time, I knew my dreams would be flooded with waking nightmares...


	13. 13: A Promise Forged in Shadows

This is just a reminder that the direction of this story will not fully involve Yuki's story. Thank you all for reading up to this point, I hope you enjoy Chapter 13! Vampire Knight does not belong to me, only Sora and any other original characters that could appear in this story! Thank you all so so much for the 100 views on the first chapter of the story! We even got to 2k views so that makes me super happy!

* * *

 _As my world faded into an obsidian void_

 _There was only one emotion I could clearly recall_

 _One that made me feel as though I was a marionette_

 _This feeling was not my own_

 _This sense of wanting revenge..._

* * *

Pacing back and forth down the hall, Kaien's hair whipped past him with each turn he made. Despite walking to ease his worries, the pain, and misery clinging in the air only increased his worry.

On one side of the hall was his precious son, fighting his vampiric urges. The shock of what happened earlier allowed Yagari free access to chain him to the bedpost. The hollow anger and betrayal in his eyes forced the ex-hunter to avert his gaze because he knew the truth all this time. You could practically see the thoughts running through his mind, reflecting on the moments he shared with the girl, trying to find any semblance or indication of the girl not being human.

And on the other side of the hall was his darling daughter, asleep with tear-stained cheeks. He knew that the pain was the last thing on her mind as he helped to remove the fragments from her shoulder, the devastation of the situation causing her mind to shut down completely. That self-same expression of hopelessness and regret stared up at the ceiling, unblinking. The softest touch of Kaien wrapping her shoulder snapped her out of the shock she was in, only for Kaien to silence her when she attempts to speak. The pain induced fever making her vulnerable, causing the tears to already stream down her face. His heart ached when she croaked out a hushed apology, turning to face away from him.

 _And when he shifted away from her bed to leave the room, her shadow quickly shifted, forming the thinnest of tendrils that ghosted around his wrist. The silent plea made him freeze in place, only to return to his spot on her bed and brush his hands through his hair._

"Kaien, if you keep walking like that you'll burn a hole in the carpet." Yagari tuts as he closed Zero's door before moving to grab Kaien by the back of his scarf and tug him back in the direction of his office. If it wasn't for the torrent of emotions coursing through him, he would've ripped the man's hand away and stormed inside. But he also didn't want to wake either of them from an outburst.

"So, what do you think she's going to do now?" Yagari leaned against the wall with a cigarette in his mouth with his head tilted in Kaien's direction.

"Well, you did ruin her plan to slowly reveal it to him because of your stubbornness. I told you Zero was stable because of her!" Kaien sighed, pinching the bridge of his nose as he moves to stand in front of his window facing the Moon Dorm. Hopefully, Kaname managed to contain everyone and send them back to their rooms.

"Just looking at her, I can tell her powers are being monitored. They're much weaker than when I left her. What are you doing to keep her under control?" Of course, he would've noticed even the slightest of changes in the girl. He was Sora's mentor for 3 years so he had plenty of time to feel her presence.

"Magic suppressants from the Association." Was his clipped response as he crossed his arms. The slightest shift in his pose showed his discomfort, the glare of his glasses shielding his regretful gaze.

It's not as though he _wanted_ to give it to Sora, but the Association demanded him to do so after learning about her power finally manifesting when she was but a child. The last thing either of them wanted was for them to see her as a danger.

"Those damn researchers are just doing whatever they want. They don't know what the hell they're doing." Biting into the end of his cigarette, his fist tightening against the wall before heading over to Kaien. Though the man didn't voice these thoughts, Yagari was free to do so without a filter.

"Take her off that shit. I got a feeling it'll do more harm than good to her, even if she's voluntarily taking it. That's why I never gave it to her when we left." Kaien glanced back at the hunter with a thoughtful expression, letting out a hum in agreement. Although he knew the fact that Sora's relapse of power derived from Yagari not giving her the medicine, he knew how badly it was affecting her day to day life.

"You didn't see what she looked like that day. Sora was a traumatized brat after they took her in, crushed her spirit and spat her back out when they realized they couldn't use her then. It took me a year and a half to get her to return to normal, dragging her through missions to give her a reason to live again. I know I messed up and I plan on making it right when they're stable, but..." The silence stretched on for a while before Kaien turned to face Yagari with a soft smile on his lips—masking his pain as he remembered his absence—as he thanked him.

"They'll take the truth easier from you. So I'm glad your here to help, Yagari. And besides, they'll have someone else to be mad at that's not me if things so for the worst!" Kaien cheered, slapping a hand on Yagari's shoulder before moving to grab a piece of parchment and his personal wax engraving.

"Let's do what we can for now. Now start writing. I already know what I first demand is gonna be." Grabbing the nearest pen, he shoved it into the man's gesturing hands and slammed the ink bottle on his desk a bit too harshly, the ink splattering on the side of the desk.

Despite the small mess and the incident at hand, a small smile grew on Kaien's features. This was the mentor he knew, the one who would fight tooth and nail for his students. Even if he accidentally shot the wrong one...

* * *

Sweat trailing down her face, the girl in question tossed and turned in her bed, trying to find the right spot to get comfortable. Her brow furrowed as that self-same nightmare plagued her once more.

In one final effort, she heaves herself onto her back after kicking the comforter off her body. Sora's flushed body cooling only slightly from the cool air. She gripped the backing of her pillow, unconsciously scratching along the rough leather of a journal. The solidity of her fingers scraping against it caused her eyes to snap open, forcing herself to sit up despite the burning in her shoulder that left her heaving for oxygen.

She just sat there for a few short moments, willing her mind to exist in the present moment, even if this reality has become a new hell for her. Her breathing quickened, tears forming, when she thought about Zero, her hand curling on that leather again. It managed to divert her attention enough for her to reach under her pillow and hold the heavy leather journal in her palms. The pain from her wound seemed to fade as she stared at it, completely lost in thought.

Her hair draped over her like a curtain, making her expression unreadable as her palm smoothed over the leather. A lingering tear managed to trail down her face, landing on the palm hovering over the journal.

The front cover was a simple murky brown, worn from time and Sora's constant touching. It had a lock with an unfamiliar insignia on it, so she wouldn't be able to open it even if she wanted to. All she knew was when she woke up in debris, that this journal was tightly clutched in her hands when Kaien dragged her out.

"This is the only thing I have left of my family and even that hides from me." A dry chuckle escaped her lips as she thumbed at the leather holding the bursting pages together. She'd already tried to open it herself multiple times as a child, only for a spark of lightning to emit from the book and electrocute her arm in retaliation. It scared her so much as a child that she never attempted to reopen it afterward and barred Kaien or anyone else from trying.

Sitting the book onto her pillow with the spine facing her, she fell back into the sheets and brought the comforter up to her mouth. Her pale yellow eyes stared at the spine as her fingers lazily trailed along the sides. Despite its secrecy, the presence of the book alone brought a sense of calm to her. Thinking of the thoughts poured onto those pages, potentially about her and life before Kaien helped to soothe her.

"Father…" She whispered under her breath, her eyelids growing heavier by the second as she falls back into slumber.

Only this time, she was thrown right back into a timeless memory. One she would carry with her for the rest of her life, one that helped to forge her strong bond with Kaien.

* * *

 _Moonlight flitted in through a veiled window pane, illuminating the furniture in the small room. A small whimper accompanied by a few shuffling noises was the only thing that could be heard in the house. The empty hallways completely void of Kaien Kurosu's warmth, leaving the small child hollow and alone._

' _Why isn't he back yet?! It's already past midnight and he promised to spend the day with me.' Ten-year-old Sora sniffled quietly to herself as she huddled in the corner of her room, her entire body trembling despite the fluffy comforter practically swallowing her whole._

" _No! I can't think like that. He was so nice to take me in and treat me like his own daughter. I can't be spoiled!" Wrapping her arms under her knees and drawing her lower half more inward to herself. The snow infused wind seemed to howl, blurring her view of the moon from her window._

' _Yes, that's it! He's probably trying his hardest to get home… I can't call, that will only make things worse!' She reasoned, only to let out another whimper at the light tapping against the windowpane. The wind was so harsh that it picked up debris, nothing to be afraid of._

' _This is nothing like that weird shadow thingy that scared me today! We really do have a monster in the house, but I should be okay since I locked my door.' Squeezing her eyes shut, she attempted to distract herself—after glancing at the door for the fifth time—by walking over to her dresser to grab for her hairbrush. Kaien would come in every night after a day of playing with her and brush her hair back for her. His soft voice lulling her to sleep as he told her tale after tale of his heroic adventures, even a few love stories here and there! These moments left her heart aflutter with hope on peaceful nights, despite knowing deep down this was all temporary._

 _These were the moments where she didn't fear the man, who's soul was tainted with blood. Those nights when he returned from a mission, his demeanor didn't bother her one bit. It was the predatory glint in his eyes that made her freeze up before he quickly adjusted his demeanor, those eyes turning more kind and innocent. Though she's seen it a few times already, she can't help but be afraid when he acts like that._

 _Though she knew, deep down that he was going to get rid of her eventually. Give her to the closest orphanage and never look back. She knew he was far too busy of a person to want someone like her. She was too needy, too dependent on the man who had no time to care for himself._

 _Once her feet padded in front of the dresser, she mindlessly grabbed it and looked up to face the mirror so she could see what she was doing. She shakily tied the ends of her comforter around her neck to keep it on her shoulders while she worked. Seeing those same shadowy tendrils from earlier in the reflection made her tense as she clenched the brush for dear life. The thing that ripped a scream from her pale lips were the dark mixture of black and yellow that stared back at her._

" _M...My eyes….What—" The words fumbled out of her mouth as her eyes began to water in fear. She touched her face, peering deeply into the mirror only for her to let out a startled yelp when she remembered the shadows lurking in the background, knocking her favorite stuffed dog off her bed. The second it hit the floor, Sora stubbornly picked it up despite her growing fear, and dashed towards the door to escape._

' _How is this thing following me?! And why are my eyes weird now, they were okay this morning!' Tears freely streaming down her face, she hastily slammed the door behind her—and struggled to wrench the edge of her comforter away from the door—deciding to run into Kaien's room._

" _I know he told me not to come in here but this is the safest room!" She reminded herself, carefully closing the door behind her. Her trembling legs carried her to the back of Kaien's study desk which was barely illuminated by the veiled moonlight. His room was dark, dark enough to keep her from constantly looking over her shoulder in fear of the shadows chasing after her again._

 _A glint of shiny metal caught her eye, causing her to stand on her tippy toes to get a proper look at the notebook sitting on his desk. The faint smell of it felt so familiar to her, it reminded her of home._

" _He won't mind if I just hold it….right?" She questioned, already reaching for the book without giving herself time to think about it. If he was going to get rid of her soon, making him mad over something like this shouldn't bother her too much._

 _Just as she mentally cheered to herself, she noticed the wind picking up outside, causing the trees to shake with the force. The image of the trees shifting so vigorously reminded her of the strange shadows she saw earlier, so she tucked her comforter in on herself and huddled underneath the space of Kaien's desk. The front of the desk was covered while the back had space for a person to put their legs in between._

 _With her being so small, she was able to fit in this space without any discomfort after untying her comforter from around her neck. The thing that made her anxiety rise was the unlocked windowpane slamming open, allowing the snow to blow into the room. It scared her so much that she let out another scream and threw the blanket over her head, completely obscuring her vision._

 _She held the book to her chest, burying her face into her knees, unconsciously taking in the homey scent with each deep breath she took. Shoulders shaking from holding back her tears, they fell more freely with the comforter covering her face. Even if it was hard to breathe, she knew that the blanket wasn't coming off, even when Kaien comes home._

 _Her mind couldn't help reminding her of her newly changed eyes and that no man would want a daughter who's eyes change color. She'll be labeled as a freak._

 _Over her loud sobbing, she didn't hear the heavy footsteps enter the hallway. Pausing at first to take in the wreck her room was in, only to close the door and check all the other rooms in the hall. By the time Sora's sobbing was reduced to sniffling whimpers, the weird notebook helping to calm her down some. The leather was fun to run her fingers along and it helped to keep her mind off of the shadows licking at her feet._

 _The door to his room opened quietly, the light from the hall pouring into the room, making Sora let out another sob when she saw the shadows return full force. Her breath hitched as more tears silently rolled down her face, her fear was almost palpable._

" _Sora-chan, what are you doing in here?" She heard Kaien's hard voice ask, making her sit up straight in her curled up position. Taking in the silence as her answer, he let out an inquisitive hum to himself before he moved to close the window before any more snow blew in._

 _Standing in front of his desk, he noticed the journal was gone from his desk and a portion of Sora's comforter peeking out from underneath his desk chair._

 _So he kneeled down and pulled the chair away from the desk to reach for the girl, only for her to let out a surprised "no!" and huddle deeper into the closed space. During her shifting, the blanket moved, revealing the journal being clutched tightly in her arms._

" _S...Sorry, Mr. Kaien. I…" She hesitated, refusing to let the journal go, even though he never asked her to. He could see her legs trembling and could only wonder what got her into such a fit. He checked the house thoroughly and there were no other signs of life. So at least he knew it wasn't a physical threat._

" _Is something the matter, Sora-chan? You can take the blanket away from your face, come on, look at me." Despite her tight grip on the edges of the blanket, it was almost too easy for Kaien to rip it away from her tiny hands and smooth it down her shoulder-length hair. And yet, she kept her head down, her eyes closed as she refused to look at him._

' _Hmmm, this is going to take a while if I just wait on her. I'll have to act if I want to find out what's wrong.' The hunter thought to himself, removing his weapon from its holster to place on the side of his desk. With a small smile on his face, his arms dove into to grab at the girl, successfully grabbing at her waist to heave her out from under his desk._

 _Standing, he twirled the girl in his arms to face him and sat down in his chair, placing her neatly on his lap. Her comforter—support blanket—fluttered to the ground without much resistance, leaving her to stare at him in disbelief, eyes wide in wonder._

" _Sora, your eyes!" After re-examining her from head to toe and making note of her trembling, he met her gaze, only to realize the white sclera of her eyes was now a menacing dark. Her normally pale yellow eyes were now vibrant, practically emitting light of their own as she stared at him in fear._

" _I—I don't know how it happened Mr. Kaien! I saw these weird shadows chasing me and the next thing I know my eyes are like this. Please don't get rid of me!" She cried, new tears forming already streaming down her cheeks as she took in his shocked expression._

 _She mentally prepared herself to give him a list of reasons why he should keep her while she waited for him to return. As a last resort effort in hopes of persuading the hunter, to find the kindness in his heart and get him to keep her._

 _But before she could even open her mouth again, a gloved hand was pressed to her lips to quieten her. Her eyes searched his face, using what limited knowledge she had to understand the small smile growing on his face. His eyes scrunched up and he removed his glasses, setting them down on the oak of the table._

" _This is normal for you, Sora. It's a sign that you're powers awakened!" Kaien laughed, though that didn't do anything to ease the girl's anxiety. If anything it just added more questions to her mind that she couldn't comprehend._

" _So...are you saying that I'm not weird? That I'm not a monster?" She fidgeted, still unsure if this was a good thing or not._

" _You're just unique, Sora-chan. There's no one else with your power." Well, now at least. Were the words that Kaien kept to himself. He knew that the situation was traumatic for her, even if he only adopted her a few nights ago. The fact that her nightmares plagued her in her sleep was enough of a sign for him not to mention them._

" _And...does this mean you're not going to take me to that orphanage?" After a long pause, she finally asked. Her eyes looked scared, yet hopeful as she took in this new information. Kaien simply cocked his head to the side in confusion, trying to reflect back on what moment they had that caused her to believe he wanted to get rid of her._

 _If anything, he was trying to prove to her that he could become the parent she needed. One that she could depend on._

" _Not at all! I'm sorry I made you feel that way, Sora-chan. Is there anything I can do to make you feel better?" He asked, already using his spare handkerchief—that wasn't covered in ash and blood—to wipe at her tear-stained face. She took on his mannerism and let out a thoughtful hum, even cocking her head to the side—Kaien had to mentally seal this moment away in his mind to prevent himself from scaring her even more._

" _I want to know more about what I am!" She demanded, her sadness already dissipated, leaving a wide grin on her innocent features. Kaien let out a sigh of relief when she didn't ask about her family and gave her a confirmative nod._

" _Do you remember why I use my katana?" He asked, trying to start things off simple for the young girl. When she was older he would go into greater depth, but this should be fine for now._

" _To get rid of the bad vampires of the world? The ones who bite people?" She asked, tilting her head to the side thoughtfully and Kaien nodded. He was glad that she caught on to his lectures about the world quickly._

" _Well, a long time ago, when we were fighting powerful vampires who couldn't die. The same woman who made my katana also gave some hunters the ability to use magic." He said, trying to skim over the complicated details so that she wouldn't become confused. He couldn't help but let out a small 'aw' noise when he noticed how keenly she was listening to him, her eyes remaining the same._

 _Maybe once she sleeps they'll revert back to normal. Eventually, we'll need to help her contain her powers._

" _This woman made a deal with humans, to allow the magic hunters to call on demons of her own creation, to help them fight in battle. These hunters were really weak compared to hunters that used weapons, so they were always hurt the easiest. So the magicians used a special book to call on the Demons for help." Bouncing the girl on his lap to keep his legs awake, he continued on with his story. She didn't seem frightened by any of the news so far, so he decided to press on._

" _They were kind and loyal to the magicians, bending to their every will, and helping them fight till the end of the war when the hunters became victorious." Looking into her hope-filled eyes, he couldn't help but be reminded of the man he knew all too well. To think that she would grow older and look more and more like him as the years go by. If only he could be here to witness it._

" _The leader of the hunter's passed a law that allowed Demons to live in society as normal people, as long as they remain kind to humans and rise to the challenge whenever there was a crisis. The Demons were really grateful for this offer, some chose to remain by their masters, some created a realm where they could live in peace, and some merged with this society." Holding his free hand up, he listed them off along with the gestures of his fingers. Her eyes following his every move intently, the smile gone from her face as she stared at him intently. Normally, he would be concerned, but he knew she was just taking in everything that she could._

" _Like vampires, they each have their own tree of specific elements. Most families controlled the basic elements. While others had more complicated powers. But as time went on and the ones that stayed here fell in love with humans, their powers became weaker over time. So now, it's easier for them to hide their eyes and powers from normal people. They hide in plain sight, so spotting them is rare." Kaien explained, hoping that she was understanding all of this. To take a moment and let her absorb everything, he combed his hand through her thin locks and made her look up at him._

" _So does this mean I'm a really, really a Demon then? And that shadow chasing me was my power?" She asked bluntly, and Kaien almost kneeled over if it wasn't for the tiny girl in his lap. She came to that conclusion already?!_

" _Yes, you come from a family with a lot of history, dating back to the war of hunters and vampires. But because you can use your powers, you aren't weak at all! In fact, you're going to grow up and be a really strong one. And I'll help you get there!" He cheered, smiling down at the girl who stared at him unblinkingly in amazement before a smile of her own finally shinned through. She let out a cheerful laugh and told him that she hopes to make him proud of her one day._

" _Of course you will! You're my darling daughter, after all, it's my job to be the best Papa I can be for you!" He stood from the chair, his arms stretched out as he holds her underneath her arms, and twirls the both of them around in a circle. His heart soared that he was finally able to call her his daughter. Technically, he was a God Father, but it didn't seem as though she minded the sudden change of title._

" _So that means you really want to keep me then?" She asked again, making sure that he was serious about the decision. It made her really happy that he called her his 'darling daughter', but she refused to show it completely until she got confirmation._

" _I will protect you with my life, Sora-chan. No one will be able to take you away from Papa's arms!" The fierce gaze he sent her almost reminded her of when he came home from hunting, but instead of making her scared, the hope eating away at her mind was finally free to emerge from the depths of her heart._

" _Since I can call you my daughter now, it would mean the world to me if you called me Papa! Even if it's just once, oh please?" The hunter whined, already noting the tired yawn that escaped her lips. She was way past her bedtime, but this was an emergency situation that needed to be clarified asap._

" _P...Papa?" She said, in a confused tone. It was enough to make the older man swoon as he opened the door to his room and brought her back into her own, comforter and all._

" _You can call me that from now on, sweetie. It really makes me happy!" Placing her gently in her crinkled sheets, he fanned the comforter out before placing it over her and tucking it back in the necessary spots. She stared at him for a while, carefully taking in his words before she found her voice to speak._

" _Papa...can you stay with me a while longer?" The title was foreign on her tongue, her mind drawing a blank on the last time she used it and who she used it on. But it didn't bother her really, she found someone to use it on._

 _Why she wanted him to stay, the man had no idea. For a girl as young as she is, she was already pretty decent at hiding her emotions when she wanted to._

" _Of course! I won't leave your side until you fall asleep." Leaning over, the man brushes her bangs away from her head to press a light kiss there. Her free hand reached out and laced her fingers with his own, wrapping her arms around his arm, making him awkwardly shift on the mattress._

 _Before he could even ask if she was comfortable like this, the small girl was already fast asleep._

" _She's just like you in every sense…" A name now long forgotten escaped his lips as the hunter used his free hand to run his fingers through her fiery red locks._

 _From the corner of his eye, he noticed the shadows—that were once plaguing Sora—meld back into the shade cast across the room. The petite girl let out a shiver before relaxing in her bed even more so, letting him know that she's beginning to subconsciously accept the power._

 _With her newly awakened powers running amok already, Kaien needed to make sure that she stays under constant surveillance. Who knows what kind of state Sora would've been in if he had arrived any later. She was already a panicking mess, he could feel her using her powers from the entrance, even if it was accidental._

 _He still had time to help her control it before the power manifests a voice. By then, it will be even more difficult to assist her because her power will attempt to guide her. And if she took that path, it would lead to nothing but despair and destruction._

 _So for that reason, he would abandon his infamous role as a vampire hunter and live the life of a mentor, like he had done for Kaien all those years ago. This was the least he could do for the man he was so indebted to._

 _He would raise Sora as his own and care for her like she was his own daughter. Since he never had any kids, this would be a new experience for him, but she never really made a huge fuss like the other children he saw. He sincerely believes that he'll be able to take care of the girl._

 _Kaien can already feel the pride welling inside of him. Well, for now, he'll need to educate her on the history of Demon's first. So he'll need to borrow some books from the Association before his retirement._

 _It was his role now to see to it that she lives a happy and fulfilling life, grow into her Demon nature, and potentially take up her father's creed and become a huntress._

* * *

 _Years later, she so vividly remembers that moment they shared. The man was true to his word, caring for her year after year as a Father would. Over time, she grew comfortable with his overbearing company._

 _And from then on how Kaien cared for her as though she was his own. To her, he really was the only Father she ever knew because she has no memory of her family after the incident. All she knows is that they all died from a tragic incident and somehow she managed to make it out alive._

 _She had to share her Father's attention with a young girl by the name of Yuki, but she didn't mind as much because he always made time for each of them no matter what. And in a way, it was fun to have a little sister of her own—despite the odd circumstances._

 _So when Kaien brought home another boy, she wasn't surprised in the slightest. He barely spoke a word to anyone, simply lost in his own head, going through the motions of life. Although Sora was only 14 at the time, she could practically feel his emotions broiling off him like a heater. It made her careful around him, though she knew she spent a short time with him and his family when they were much younger._

 _The fact that he never acknowledged their previous meeting was a clear enough sign for Sora not to mention it, so she doesn't. The only indication she ever got was when she helped towel his hair dry in the middle of the night, the act similar to events of the past. The sad reminiscing gaze he gave her from underneath wet bangs as she kneeled in front of him, carefully guiding the towel through his hair._

 _Because the past reminded him of everything he lost. Even though she heard about his story from Kaien, she wanted to hear the full story from him directly. The chances of him speaking about it now were slim, so the teen decided to listen to Kaien's plea and do her best to take care of him._

 _The man also made sure she never mentioned anything about her origin to either Zero or Yuki, out of fear of how they would react. At first, the order made her feel angry because she knew how oddly accepting the two were about certain things. But over time, her fear of their reactions forced her to remain silent. Especially with Kaname's constant looming, making sure she never revealed anything to Yuki especially._

 _Which is why she came to him in the dead of night in nothing but her navy blue nightgown to voice her current concerns and find solutions. She was older now, so it was time for her to take more of an interest in her race outside of private history lessons. To learn more about herself and become more aware of her powers._

 _So she entered without knocking, knowing full well that he already sensed her when she left her room._

" _Dad, I know you told me not to mention anything to them and I understand. But I think I'm old enough now to know the full truth about Demons. My hunter training starts soon and I want to be prepared." Plopping herself down on the floor by his bedside, she looks up at him inquisitively—smiling to herself when she noticed how he blindly reached for his glasses._

" _Normally my sweet Sora-chan, I would send you off to bed. I know this has been bothering you for a while, so I will answer everything I can." Kaien sighs, patting the spot next to him for her to sit at. A smile grew on her features as she sat, the force of her weight making the mattress jolt._

" _So, I know Demons were assigned a hunter based on the hunter's compatibility. When I pass my test, does this mean I'll have to be given to some stranger?" For her first question, it honestly shocked Kaien that she thought about this so seriously._

" _No, that was how the Association operated in the past. Now that you guys are free to roam as long as you don't break any of the laws in place, Demons are capable of becoming a hunter on their own. So you won't be handed over to anyone." He made sure to leave out how he used his influence to make sure his darling daughter wasn't assigned to someone once her training was complete. He made a hand gesture as though to say, "next question"._

" _Then...what about what you taught a few days ago about marking? I read in a book that Demons would use that as a way of staying connected to reality and their partner. And that if their partner dies, they disappear too." Cocking her head to the side, her mind was already trying to piece together the puzzle. She just needed confirmation to know if this was true or not._

" _During the war, it was used as a form of contract to keep Demons tied to something of this world. It is true that once their master died, they couldn't keep a physical form in this world. But just like hunting weapons, they could re-solidify their existence with a new partner if they were compatible. Now, most Demons will die permanently if their love or master—that they've marked—does because they don't have the strength to evade death like their ancestors. If anyone asks you to bite them at the Association, don't obey it!" Kaien grabbed her shoulders and quietly shouted as he shook her back and forth._

" _Even if it's an order?" She askes, making sure she was allowed to rebel if she felt her life was on the line._

" _Even if it's an order! I will come down there myself if I have to. No one is allowed to take advantage of my darling daughter!" Clasping their hands together, Kaien's sheer willpower bore down on her, making her senses go into overdrive. She was still learning how to detect auras and emotions, so she normally tuned Kaien's out because they're too intense for her mind to handle._

" _...Do you think I'll have better control of my power by the time I come back? When I went with you the last time, I didn't sense any Demons in the building. And I really don't want to keep taking that nasty medicine, it gives me headaches." Sora's face wound up in disgust at the thought of the medicine. The Association allowed her to lessen the dosage to once a week,_

" _There are a few instructors that know a lot about Demonic history, unlike myself. I only taught you everything I know, but you will be able to get more information and questions answered from them. There should be a few magician instructors available too, so I believe you'll control your power in time! Just remember to tell me if you start hearing another voice, okay?" Kaien's voice switched to a more panicked tone as he mentioned a voice, but Sora was already used to this by now. He told her all about how a Demon's power resides in their subconscious and if their power isn't stable, a person's innermost desires pollute their minds._

 _Mind you, the voice is usually seen as an assistant for aged Demons. But, if left unchecked, the voice can drive a Demon to insanity. A similar comparison can be the state of a Level E._

" _Then, I'll definitely work hard to make sure I come back 10 times stronger! I want to protect Zero and make sure he doesn't fall to being a Level E. He's already suffered enough and who knows if that Pureblood will come back someday." She said matter-of-factly, crossing her arms and letting out a huff. Her brow furrowed with worry for Zero, while her eyes narrowed in anger at the thought of the Pureblood vampire._

" _Sora-chan, I've been meaning to ask you this for a while. Why do you value Zero-kun so much? You've only been together for a few months. Wait… don't tell me, you have feelings for him?!" Kaien shouted, his eyes wide in horror at the thought of his little girl giving her innocent heart away at such an early age. Sora gasped indignantly, shooing her hands off him so that she can refute that last point._

" _No! I just… knew him and his family before he came here. My memory about it is hazy, but I remember they were happy memories. His parent's treated me with such warmth, despite knowing what I was. They treated me like I was their childhood friend, in a way, I guess you could say I was. I knew back then, even when I was a kid and I couldn't understand much, I would never be able to repay that family's kindness in full." Looking down at her lap, she noticed how her hands were clenched tightly around her nightgown so she loosened her grip. Though her mid-length hair served as a curtain to shield her expression much to Kaien's grief._

 _Her shoulder's tensed as she felt her eyes changing, her emotions still had an impact on her eyes even with the help of the medicine._

" _That's why I need to become a hunter, to protect the ones I love with my two hands. Even if they come to hate me once they realize I'm not human, I'll still be there. Even though we're all just a bunch of orphans without a strand of blood tying us together, I want to protect the family you gave me." She paused, unclenching her hands as her mind vaguely reflected on those kind moments. She felt really close to their mother, she was also so warm and gentle with her._

" _I...even if Zero finds out the truth, I won't leave his side. I can't remember much, but I know his family helped me when I was in trouble. His parents made me swear to protect them with my life when I was around and I won't go back on that. Even if he doesn't understand what I am, even if he comes to despise my very existence." Her amber gaze dulled at the thought, becoming devoid of life as the words left her lips. This was something she reminded herself of after her reunion with Zero. It would disappoint the Kiryuu family if she went back on her promise._

" _This is something you've already made up your mind on, huh Sora?" It felt odd to hear her name without the chan at the end, but that's how she knew the ex-hunter was being serious._

" _That's right! I guess you could say this is my contract to you. I promise to help stabilize Zero and make sure that he doesn't fall to Level E. I promise to protect him with my life." Placing a hand over her heart—which was thudding against her ribcage—she looked directly into Kaien's eyes without flinching, expressing how serious she was._

" _Well, you won't be doing it all on your own. I'll keep both of you safe and you know Yuki won't keep quiet when that time comes either." Kaien smiled, placing a hand atop her red hair, fluffing it a bit—despite her complaints._

' _I promise...Zero, Yuki I work hard so I can. Not only is that my job as your older sister but as your friend.' She thought to herself, her soul alight with passion at the thought. Protecting her family gave her a new reason to get stronger and one of the first steps to obtaining strength was gaining control over her power._

* * *

' _I promise…_ ' That phrase practically echoed in my otherwise empty mind as I quietly padded down the hallway. My dreams were flooded with memories of my earlier days with Kaien, a few of them bittersweet, but they helped me remember the resolve I had from just a few years ago.

It gave me the courage I needed to stand at this plain white door and the strength to raise my hand to the door, lightly knocking before entering. I forced myself out of bed and washed my tear-stained face, making myself look somewhat presentable—while building my confidence with each spare minute that went by.

"...Yagari-sensei didn't give you permission to come in here, _vampire_." Zero immediately said, attempting to snipe me with his words and force me out of his room. But I wouldn't bend. I would be letting my previous self down and his family. I would just have to make Zero understand.

Noticing the trembling in my hands, I placed them behind my back and gave him a knowing smile. I refused to let him see the paranoia that crept in the corners of my mind, shouting doubts and concerns—and fueling my desire to turn tail and escape.

"Last time I checked, I live here too so I have access to all the rooms. And really? I've been with you for how long and the first thing you assume is a vampire? I'm almost hurt Zero." I could see his body straining as I stepped closer. Probably to monitor my movements for a sign of attack and to control his thirst. I'm surprised he didn't get enough of his fill from earlier.

"Kaien wanted me to wait for the right moment to share this news with you, but Yagari's impatience robbed me of that option, so here I am." I say, forcing my shaking legs to move forward and plop myself on the rug next to his bedside. He was propped against his bedframe, staring down at me with uncertainty.

"Before you say anything, Ito. Answer me this." Zero's voice stopped me from continuing, so I decided to humor him and nod, giving him permission to continue.

"Was there any part of you that was human?" The question alone was so heavy that it caused a gasp to escape my lips, my eyes narrowing at the indignation of the question. I felt the raw power of my shadows react to my hidden anger, but I immediately shoved it down. Now was not the time to shot them.

"Well answer me this, _Zero_. What makes a person human?" I retort back, leaning up from my crouch to get in his personal space. He backed up again until his back hit the wall next to the bed, but I persisted.

I seriously wanted to know from his perspective, what makes a person seem normal, seem _human_. Because apparently, a beating heart, sympathy, and concern for others weren't enough to officially name someone as a human. I needed to know what I was lacking in his view.


End file.
